Pokémon- La resurrección del Campeón Pokémon
by Tobias Cantero
Summary: Ash no quiere renunciar a su sueño, por esa razón decide viajar al monte Silver, donde conoce a un sujeto el cual lo ayudará a cambiar. Una nueva aventura comienza.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon- La resurrección del campeón Pokémon**

El sol salía lentamente por los firmamentos, alumbrando cada rincón de Kanto. Un joven caminaba lentamente por la ruta 1, este joven tenía el pelo color negro con una gorra de color rojo con un Pokémon sobre su hombro, observaba su alrededor con notable nostalgia en sus ojos.

Se detuvo al lado de un cartel, para luego sonreír.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez, ¿no?, Pikachu- dijo aquél joven con un tono tranquilo, Pikachu simplemente asintió con una sonrisa

El joven suspiró y prosiguió con su caminata, en el cartel ponía ´´_Bienvenido a Pueblo Paleta´´_.

El joven entró al pueblo y se detuvo una vez más a admirarlo, todo era paz y tranquilidad, en la mente del joven vino recuerdos de cuando empezó su viaje al lado de su primer Pokémon Pikachu.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a una casa, la observó fijamente, para luego tocar la perilla y entrar. Al entrar pudo notar que todas las luces estaban apagadas, entendió que todos estaban durmiendo, así que simplemente optó por sentarse en el sofá.

Pikachu corrió hasta un estante y se sentó ahí, el joven, antes de sentarse, observó aquél estante, se acercó a él y sonrió. Había tantos recuerdos de su niñez y de sus aventuras pasadas. Al verlos se entristeció al saber que ya había pasado seis años desde que partió y aún no pudo cumplir su sueño.

En ese momento las luces se prendieron, el joven sorprendido giró a ver qué pasaba, ahí se encontraba una señora de alrededor de 30 años, esa estaba con una bata.

-Mamá- dijo el joven feliz al verla

-Bienvenido a casa, Ash- respondió con una sonrisa

Ash fue a abrazar a su mamá feliz de verla, ella correspondió el abrazo, para luego invitarlo a sentarse. En ese momento vino Mr. Mime también feliz a abrazar al joven.

Ash ya tenía 16 años, cerca de los 17, se veía más maduro y con más experiencia. Delia, le invitó una taza de café a su hijo, y con una sonrisa le pidió que le cuente toda su aventura.

Ash le contó como hizo nuevos amigos allá en Unova, como atrapó a más Pokémon, como se hizo más fuerte, pero lastimosamente, aún no pudo ganar la liga.

Delia se entristeció al ver el semblante triste de su hijo, Ash notó eso y decidió dedicarle una sonrisa, diciendo que la próxima vez tódo saldría bien.

Delia se sorprendió al oír eso y una vez más se entristeció, el pelinegro se dio cuenta de ello, pero decidió pasar por alto, para luego seguir tomando su café.

En ese momento la puerta sonó dos veces, Delia se levantó y fue a abrirla, en ese momento entraron a la casa el profesor Oak, Gary y Tracy.

-Profesor, Tracy, Gary, tanto tiempo- saludó Ash al ver a tres de sus viejos amigos

-Oh, hola Ash- dijo el profesor Oak feliz al verlo

-tú mamá nos avisó que ya habías llegado y decidimos venir a verte- contestó Tracy con una sonrisa

-Sí, acabé de llegar hace segundos-

-Vamos, siéntense, les traeré un poco de café- dijo la mamá de Ash con una sonrisa

Ash, el profesor Oak, Gary y Tracy se sentaron en el sofá de la casa, para luego conversar animadamente, Ash les contó todo acerca de su aventura en Unova.

-Ya veo, aún no lo has logrado- dijo Gary seriamente

-No- contestó Ash tristemente- pero sé que lo lograré la próxima vez- contestó con una sonrisa

En ese momento, el profesor Oak, Gary y Tracy se miraron unos a los otros, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el pelinegro.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Ash seriamente

El profesor Oak, Gary y Tracy miraron fijamente a Ash para luego mirarse nuevamente.

El profesor Oak suspiró profundamente- Ash, ¿cuántos años ha pasado desde que comenzaste a viajar?- preguntó Oak seriamente

-Seis años, pero… ¿por qué preguntas?-

-Veras… Ash… ¿no crees que ha pasado mucho tiempo?- volvió a preguntar el profesor

-¿Qué quieres decir profesor?- preguntó Ash confundido

-Lo que mi abuelo trata de decir, es que reconsideres el sueño de convertirte en maestro Pokémon- dijo Gary seriamente

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Ash sorprendido

-Ash, han pasado seis años desde entonces, y aún no has logrado ganar ninguna liga, ¿no crees que e momento de buscar otro sueño?- preguntó Tracy lo más delicado posible

-Pero, Tracy…-

-Ash, antes tenía el mismo sueño que el tuyo- dijo Gary seriamente- luego de haber perdido varias batallas, me di cuenta que ser campeón Pokémon no era lo mío, por eso decidí estudiar a los Pokémon, como mi abuelo-

-Lo tratamos de decirte, es que tal vez lo tuyo no sea convertirte en campeón- dijo Oak seriamente

-Ash, solo escúchanos- dijo Gary acercándose a él y tocándole el hombro- puedes venir conmi…- en ese momento Ash se levantó y agarró a Gary del cuello de su camisa

-¡Ash, espera…!- dijo Tracy intentando separarlo, pero fue detenido por el profesor

-¿Quieren que renuncie a mi sueño…? después de todo este tiempo… ¡¿quieren que renuncie a mis sueño?!- dijo Ash enojado

Pikachu simplemente observaba a Ah tristemente.

-Ash, solo decimos lo que creemos lo mejor para ti- contestó Gary seriamente

-¡¿Y creen que renunciar a mi sueño, darme por vencido es lo mejor para mí?!- preguntó completamente enojado

Todos simplemente desviaron sus miradas de Ash.

-¡Contesten!- exigió enojado. Nadie decía nada, ni siquiera lo miraban a los ojos.

-Hijo- se escuchó la voz de Delia, Ash giró para ver a su mamá, la cual lo miraba algo triste- por favor…-

-No…, por favor, tú no mamá- dijo Ash completamente triste

Delia tampoco pudo ver a los ojos a su hijo. Ash no podía creerlo, sus amigos, hasta su propia madre le pedía que renunciara a su sueño.

Ash simplemente agarró su mochila y salió corriendo de su casa, Pikachu al verlo, decidió correr a por él. Todos al ver la escena, gritaron su nombre, pero Ash cerró la puerta rápidamente sin mirar hacia atrás.

Todos rápidamente salieron, pero no encontraron a Ash fuera, ni siquiera rastro de él.

Ash se encontraba corriendo por la ruta 1, corrió por varios minutos, el cielo rápidamente se nubló varias gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo, Ash simplemente se detuvo y se arrodilló en el suelo.

-¿Y ahora que, Pikachu?- preguntó Ash tristemente

En otra parte, en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, una Pokéball se agitaba en una de las mesas, uno de los ayudantes al verlo se acercó a ver qué sucedía.

-Ya, ya, tranquilo- dijo agarrando la pokéball

En ese momento la pokéball se abrió sin previo aviso, para luego de ella salir un Pokémon con forma de dragón. El ayudante del profesor se asustó por aquella escena, y aún más cuando el Pokémon lo observó fijamente, para luego arrebatarle la Pokéball y salir volando de ahí.

-¿Pero qué…?- preguntó confundido

Ash aún seguía arrodillado en el suelo, no sabía qué hacer, estaba en el limbo, ¿acaso lo mejor sería renunciar a su sueño? En ese momento un Pokémon se bajó de los cielos y aterrizó frente al pelinegro.

-¿Charizard?- preguntó el pelinegro sorprendido al ver al Pokémon

Charizard observaba fijamente a Ash, el cual lo veía sorprendido.

-Charizard, ¿Qué haces?, ¡está lloviendo, tu cola, puede apagarse!- gritó el pelinegro preocupado por su Pokémon

En ese momento Charizard le mostró el fuego de su cola, el cual estaba tan fuerte como siempre.

-Tú cola…- dijo Ash sorprendido

Charizard miró a Ash fijamente, en ese momento pudo entender lo que su Pokémon quería decirle, quería mostrarle lo fuerte que se había vuelto, gracias al entrenamiento que tubo al lado suyo, pudo volverse más fuerte, y por esa razón el fuego de su cola no se apagaba fácilmente.

-Tienen razón- dijo Ash levantándose del suelo- juntos hemos pasado por muchas cosas, juntos hemos ganado mucha experiencia, ¡enseñémosle a todos los fuertes que somos!- dijo Ash ya reanimado

Charizard simplemente sonrió, extendiendo sus alas y lanzando un fuerte rugido acompañado de un poderoso lanzallamas.

-Vamos Pikachu, Charizard, enseñémosles a todos nuestro poder- dijo el pelinegro montando a Charizard, para luego salir volando de ahí- iremos a un lugar dónde solo los mejores entrenadores pueden ir- dijo con una sonrisa ambiciosa

Pasaron alrededor de una hora, Charizard había aterrizado en una montaña rodeada de nieve, el clima había cambiado rápidamente de uno cálido a uno extremadamente frio.

-Aquí estamos, la montaña Silver- dijo con una sonrisa

La montaña Silver es una gran montaña cubierta por nieve, su clima es extremadamente frio. La entrada no les es permitida a entrenadores con poca experiencia, debido a los Pokémon poderosos que se encuentran ahí.

-Andando- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa

Ash comenzó a correr junto a sus Pokémon, se enfrentaron a varios Pokémon mientras subían la montaña, estuvieron así por alrededor de tres horas, Ash gracias a Charizard y Pikachu fácilmente pudo vencer a varios Pokémon.

Continuó así hasta que llegó hasta la mitad de la montaña, sus Pokémon se veían notablemente agotados, el fuego de la cola de Charizard estaba apagándose lentamente, y la respiración de Pikachu se veía agitada. Ash no notaba eso, en su mente simplemente había una cosa _´´Demostrar a todos de lo que es capaz´´. _

En ese momento, un Ursaring y un Donphan salvajes aparecieron, Ash al verlos simplemente sonrió.

-Vamos, Charizard usa lanza llamas-

En ese momento, Charizard lanzó un lanza llamas, solo que se veía menos potente, Ursaring logró esquivar el ataque fácilmente, para luego darle un potente puño hielo, el cual fue un golpe directo a Charizard, provocando que callera al suelo.

-¡Charizard!- gritó Ash preocupado por su Pokémon.

Donphan comenzó a rodar en dirección a Pikachu, Ash al notarlo, le pidió a Pikachu que lo esquivase, sin embargo no pudo y Donphan terminó goleándolo mandándolo a volar.

-Pikachu, Charizard, ¿Qué les sucede?- preguntó Ash sorprendido

En ese momento, notó que el fuego de la punta de la cola de Charizard iba disminuyendo lentamente, y también notó que Pikachu estaba temblando de frío, y que su respiración estaba muy ajetreada.

Ash no podía creerlo, sus Pokémon estaban en un muy mal estado y todo por su culpa, no había notado el mal estado de sus Pokémon, era SU deber como entrenador saber cuándo parar y cuando seguir, pero decidió seguir aunque sus Pokémon estaban en mal estado, solo había una cosa en su mente _´´demostrar a todos su poder´´_, ese fue su error, en primer lugar, ¿qué pensaba en venir al monte Silver con tan solo dos Pokémon?, se suponía que era el lugar más peligroso en todas las regiones.

-Pikachu, Charizard, lo siento, no me di cuenta de que estaban cansados- dijo Ash tristemente- todos tenían razón, no sirvo como entrenador, por mi culpa, todos moriremos- dijo entre lágrimas

Los dos Pokémon salvajes se acercaron a ellos, estaban a punto de encestar el último ataque, cuando de repente, un potente lanza llamas atacó a Ursaring, y a Donphan un potente rayo hielo.

-¿Pero qué?- preguntó Ash sorprendido

En ese momento los Pokémon salvajes huyeron, sin embargo, a Ash la vista se le puso borrosa y comenzaba a marearse.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó la voz acercándose

-C…charizard, P…pikachu- fue lo último que dijo Ash antes de caer al suelo

-Hey, no te duermas aquí, o morirás- …..

Ash había despertado estrepitosamente, su respiración estaba agitada. Miró por todos lados y donde se encontraba era en una cueva.

La cueva era oscura, pero había una antorcha a su lado, no recordaba que sucedió, ni porqué estaba ahí.

-Vaya, has despertado- dijo un sujeto que entraba a la cueva

El sujeto era alto, tenía el cabello de color negro, ojos rojos, llevaba puesto una camisa negra con una campera de lana de color rojo y pantalones jeans azul, también tenía una bufanda amarilla.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Ash confundido

-En una cueva del monte Silver- contestó el sujeto con una sonrisa- tienes suerte de no haber muerto de frío ahí afuera, cuando te traje aquí por poco y no estabas congelado- bromeó con una sonrisa

-¿Monte Silver?- en ese momento recordó todo- ¡Charizard, Pikachu!- gritó preocupado

-Hey, hey, tranquilo, no los despiertes- dijo señalando donde estaban

Se encontraban en una esquina cerca de una fogata, el fuego de la punta de la cola de Charizard ardía con la misma intensidad que hace rato.

-Tus Pokémon estaban muy cansados, tienes suerte que no fallecieran ahí afuera- dijo el sujeto entregándole una taza de café

-¿Café, de dónde lo sacaste?- preguntó Ash sorprendido

-Traje un poco de café en un termo, y lo calenté con la ayuda de mi Charizard-

-¿Tienes un Charizard?-

-Así es, mi primer Pokémon- dijo acariciando la cabeza de Charizard

-Así que él fue tu primer Pokémon, el mío fue Pikachu- contó con nostalgia

-Ya veo, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-Soy Ash Ketchum-

-Ash Ketchum, ¿eh?, dime, ¿qué haces aquí?, y con tan solo dos Pokémon-

-Quería entrenar- contestó seriamente

-Pues creo que te has sobrepasado- contestó igual de serio- ¿qué querías probar?-

-Mi fuerza- contestó seriamente

-¿Tú fuerza, a quién?-

-A mi familia- contestó desviando la mirada

El sujeto solo lo miró confundido, Ash entendió y suspiró fuertemente.

-Mi sueño es convertirme en el mejor maestro Pokémon, y desde hace seis años he perseguido ese sueño, y hasta ahora no lo he alcanzado, y hoy mi familia y amigos me pidieron que renuncie a ese sueño, y estoy empezando a considerarlo- contó tristemente

-¿Quieres renunciar a tu sueño?-

-Ha pasado seis años- contestó tristemente

-¿Y?- preguntó como si nada

-¡No crees que es mucho tiempo!- contestó Ash enojado

-Ash, no existe tiempo para perseguir un sueño-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Quiero decir que los sueños no se logran en un día, no existe sueños muy grandes, ni soñadores muy pequeños, mira al campeón, el soñó con convertirse en lo que ahora es, y lo ha conseguido-

-Nunca vi al campeón de Kanto- contestó Ash triste

-¿Ah no?, bueno, se dice que hasta ahora nadie logró llegar a él, por eso viaja a diario y casi no permanece en la liga- contestó con una sonrisa

-Ya veo-

-Dime Ash, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-16- contestó confundido

-Vaya, yo tengo 20, aún eres joven- contestó con una sonrisa- dime, ¿quieres retar al campeón?-

-Me gustaría- contestó con otra sonrisa

-Bien, entonces te ayudaré- le dijo parándose de golpe

-¿Me ayudaras, cómo?- preguntó confundido

-Te enseñaré todo lo que sé- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Ah sí, que me enseñarás?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona

-Mi nombre es Red, y te enseñaré a escuchar las voces de tus Pokémon- contestó con una sonrisa

**Continuara…**

**Hola, ¿Qué tal?, felices Pascuas para todos. He decidido hacer otro Fanfic de Pokémon, espero que les guste. **

**Tengo muchas cosas planeadas para enseñarle a Ash, después de todo, su maestro va a ser Red **

**Como sea, en este Fic Ash va a conocer a nuevos amigos, y quién sabe, también el amor, como sea, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, nos vemos. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2- La voz de mis Pokémon **

Ash estaba meditando en la cima del monte Silver junto a su compañero Pikachu. La montaña era gigantesca, su gélido ambiente aumentaba conforme más subías la montaña, sobre todo en la cima, esto se debía a las fuertes ráfagas de viento que soplaban sin piedad.

Aún con el frío gélido, el joven Ketchum seguía meditando sin siquiera inmutarse o tiritar de frío. Estaba ahí sentado, con las piernas cruzadas, los brazos reposando sobre sus muslos, sus manos entrelazas y con tan solo su chaqueta azul sin su característico gorro que se encontraba en el suelo.

Estaba concentrado, tanto que podría pasar una horda de mamoswine y no se habría percatado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados a cal y canto, pareciera que no se abrirían por nada en el mundo.

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos y el joven pelinegro de dieciséis años junto a su Pokemon seguían meditando, pero como si fuesen dos relojes sincronizados justo para sonar al mismo tiempo, abrieron los ojos y se levantaron.

Ash se acercó lentamente a la orilla de la montaña, sonrió triunfante. Pikachu se acercó a él y se subió a su hombro también con una sonrisa.

-Lo hemos hecho, Pikachu- le dijo el joven a la pequeña rata amarilla con una sonrisa- ahora todo el mundo verá ¡la resurrección del nuevo campeón Pokémon!- gritó animado hacia la nada, alzando una Pokeball

**Un mes antes. **

-¿Escuchar las voces de mis Pokémon?- preguntó confundido

-Así es- contestó con una sonrisa- los Pokémon, igual que los humanos pueden hablar, tienen una voz, solo que no nos detenemos a escucharla- contestó Red levantándose de la roca donde estaba sentado

-¿Las voces de mis Pokémon?- preguntó observando a su Charizard y Pikachu los cuales dormían plácidamente frente a la fogata

-Claro- contestó Red con una sonrisa- los Pokémon están en constante comunicación con nosotros, aunque no podamos entenderlos mediante las palabras ellos se comunican mediante gestos, acciones, pero…- se acercó a su Charizard, el cual estaba detrás del de Ash- cada Pokémon tiene su propia voz, una que lo caracteriza del resto, que lo hace especial, tal cual como los humanos, ¿no te parece Ash?- le dijo acariciando a su Pokémon con una sincera sonrisa

Ash lo observó fijamente, para luego fijar su mirada al suelo. Sabía que los Pokémon tenían voces, pero jamás se detuvo a escuchar las de sus Pokémon, ni siquiera la de Pikachu, es más, no sabía cómo escucharlas.

-¿Cómo puedo escuchar las voces de mis Pokémon?- preguntó Ketchum seriamente

-Mediante sus vínculos- contestó con una sonrisa

-¿Vínculos?-

-Así es. El vínculo entre un entrenador y sus Pokémon debe ser el más fuerte, gracias a ese vínculo es que el Pokémon crece y puede evolucionar junto a su entrenador, si el Pokémon no tiene un fuerte vínculo, se rehúsa a cooperar con el entrenador y así no pueden ganar batalla, ni superar obstáculos- contestó Red seriamente- dime Ash, ¿tienes un fuerte vínculo con tus Pokémon?-

-¡Claro que sí!- contestó Ash levantándose del suelo

-Entonces, ¿por qué perdiste ahí afuera con esos Pokémon salvajes?- preguntó acercándose a él seriamente

Ash simplemente se quedó mirándolo, desconcertado, enmudecido por la pregunta de Red. Se limitó a sentarse nuevamente, desviando la mirada.

-No lo sé- contestó en un susurro

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Red acercándose a él más

-¡No lo sé!- contestó esta vez más fuerte

-¿Cómo no lo sabes, acaso no tenías un fuerte vínculo con Pikachu y Charizard?-

-¡Calla!- dijo enojado Ash

-Sabes, el problema no irradia en que no tengas un fuerte vínculo con tus Pokémon, ni en que no puedas escuchar sus voces, sino en tú abstinencia- respondió seriamente

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?!- peguntó Ash algo enojado

-Ahí afuera, en aquella batalla, estabas tan obstinado en seguir luchando y demostrar tu fuerza sin pensar en tus Pokémon malheridos, no te detuviste a escuchar sus voces pidiendo que te detuvieras- le dijo seriamente

Ash estaba sorprendido, parado mirándolo fijamente. Las palabras de Red eran duras y crudas, pero verdad. En ese entonces estaba tan concentrado, hundido en sus pensamientos, en querer demostrar sus fuerzas a aquellos que pidieron que renunciara a su sueño que no pensó en sus cansados y malheridos Pokémon, en que si seguían subiendo más la montaña podrían haber terminado muertos. ¿En realidad merecía ser nombrado entrenador?.

-No te preocupes- dijo Red acercándose a él, tocándole el hombro como señal de apoyo- al principio yo también era así, estaba tan centrado en la idea de ser el más fuerte que no me daba cuenta de que hería a mis Pokémon, luchaba día tras día sin descanso para lograrlo- le contaba algo decepcionado de su yo antiguo- pero con el pasar del tiempo, me di cuenta que llegar hasta límites innecesarios para alcanzar la fuerza-

-¿Y qué hiciste?- preguntó Ash atento a su relato

-Encontré otra forma de hacerme más fuerte- contestó con una sonrisa

-¿Otra forma?-

-Escuchar las voces, los corazones de mis Pokémon, y la mía- respondió con una amplia sonrisa- es por eso, que quiero ayudarte, a escuchar las voces de tus Pokémon-

-¡¿En serio lo harás?!- preguntó Ketchum emocionado

-Claro-

-¡¿Cuándo lo harás?!-

-Ahora- contestó con una sonrisa- mete a tus Pokémon en la Pokéballs, quiero mostraros un lugar- dijo dando media vuelta y junto a su Charizard, salieron de la cueva.

Ash obedeció sin protestar, metiendo a su Charizard en su Pokéball y a Pikachu **(aún dormido)** lo llevó cargado sobre sus brazos.

Al salir, el viento frio de la montaña le sopló en el rostro, el viento gélido chocó contra su rostro tibio, provocando que tiritara de frío. Una vez más recordó lo estúpido que fue al venir al monte Silver con solo dos Pokémon. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, ¿solo para demostrar lo fuerte que era?

Red sonrió al ver la expresión en la cara de Ash, sabía que Ketchum comenzaba a entender que lo que había hecho estaba mal y eso era un gran progreso.

-Bueno Ash, quiero mostrarte un lugar- dijo sonriéndole, subiéndose en el lomo de su Charizard- sujétate- dijo aún sonriéndole

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ash confundido

En ese momento, Charizard agarró a Ash de la camiseta y alzó vuelo. Ash se asustó ya que eso lo tomó por sorpresa y abrazó a Pikachu con todas sus fuerzas. Al cabo de unos segundos dejó de temer y comenzó a admirar la vista desde el gélido cielo de la montaña.

Se podía respirar un aire fresco y puro. El aire entraba en las fosas nasales de Ash. Al respirarlo pudo sentir que toda ira, frustración, miedo desaparecía y a cambio recibía paz, seguridad y tranquilidad.

-Es increíble, ¿no?- preguntó Red con una sonrisa al ver la expresión de Ash

-¡Claro!- contestó entusiasta

-Espera a ver lo que viene- le dijo aún con una sonrisa

En ese momento, Charizard comenzó a volar más rápido. Red le hizo una señal con la mano a su Pokémon, señalando hacia arriba. El Pokémon al verlo ascendió rápidamente, a una velocidad increíble.

Al cabo de un rato, subieron hasta una parte definida del monte Silver. Red saltó del lomo de Charizard e hizo un ademan para que soltara a Ash.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Ketchum

-Ya lo sabrás- contestó Red caminando hacia delante, entrando a una cueva

Ash se quedó mirando a Red sin seguirlo. El pelinegro al notar eso salió de la cueva.

-¿Qué esperas, una invitación?, ven entra- bromeó, haciendo un ademan para que lo siguiera

Ketchum hizo caso y lo siguió, entrando a la cueva. Estaba oscuro y húmedo pero gracias al Charizard de Red, se pudo iluminar un poco, permitiéndoles ver su camino.

Caminaron hasta que vieron un destello de luz que indicaba el final de aquella oscura cueva. Al salir, Ash se sorprendió al ver el lugar. Seguían dentro de la cueva, pero ese lugar era más amplio y menos húmedo. Era cálido, a pesar de estar en una montaña que se podría considerar helada. Había una hermosa e increíble cascada, en el suelo había pequeños fragmentos de césped, y lo que parecía un destello de luz, en realidad era una estalactita.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó el moreno más joven sorprendido

-Un hermoso lugar, ¿no?, aquí es donde siempre entreno- contestó Red con una sonrisa- ve y pon a tus Pokémon sobre el agua de la cascada-

Ash se le quedó mirando por varios segundos, ¿meter a mis Pokémon a la cascada?, ¿para qué?, decidió hacerle caso pero en el camino seguía preguntarse el por qué debía hacerlo.

Se acercó a la orilla del rio hecho por la cascada y ahí zambulló a Pikachu y Luego a su Charizard.

El agua del rio era cristalina y nada contaminada. Al verla te daban gana de probarla. El sonido de la cascada cayendo daba tranquilidad.

Pikachu y Charizard comenzaron a abrir lentamente sus ojos. Sus heridas comenzaban a sanarse rápidamente y la fatiga desaparecía. Al poco tiempo ambos Pokémon se levantaron ya rehabilitados.

Ash se sorprendió al ver la rápida rehabilitación de sus Pokémon . Se preguntaba qué clase de agua milagrosa era esa, curaba las heridas rápidamente.

-Esa cascada al igual que el lago irradia Fresh Water, por eso las heridas sanan rápido- contestó Red como si había leído la mente de Ash

-Oh, eso tiene sentido- contestó el moreno- ¿por eso vienes a entrenar aquí?- preguntó curioso

-Sí, es una de las razones, pero también por la paz que ofrece el lugar- contestó con una sonrisa

Ash entendió a la perfección sus razones. No siempre eres tan suertudo de encontrar un sitio como este, en un lugar tan peligroso como lo es el monte Silver.

Ash miró a sus Pokémon detenidamente, para luego acercarse a ellos.

-Lo siento- se disculpó frente a sus Pokémon- fui un testarudo e inconsciente al venir aquí y a forzarlos a luchar sin descansar-

Los Pokémon se acercaron a Ash al ver lo arrepentido que estaba. Pikachu se subió a su hombro y le sonrió. Charizard se acercó a él y también le sonrió. Habían aceptado su disculpa.

Red sonrió al ver la escena. Sabía que pedir disculpas significaba que su amigo y aprendiz se arrepintió por sus actos pasados y tal vez, había madurado un poco.

-Bien Ash, ¿estás listo para el entrenamiento?- preguntó el moreno acercándose a él, tocándole el hombro

-¡Claro, comencemos!- contestó emocionado

-Jaja, bien- dijo con una sonrisa, emocionado por el entusiasmo de su amigo- primera parte del entrenamiento, te reto a una batalla- le dijo enseñándole su Pokeball

**Continuara…**

**Hola a Todos, ¿Qué tal?, espero que bien. **

**Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste. **

**Así es, Red y Ash tendrán una batalla, y luego aprenderá a escuchar a sus Pokémon. **

**Nos vemos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo3- El entrenamiento comienza. Las voces de mis Pokémon**

-Jaja, bien- dijo con una sonrisa. Emocionado por el entusiasmo de su amigo- primera parte de tu entrenamiento, te reto a una batalla- dijo enseñándole su Pokeball

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Ash sorprendido- pero si mis Pokémon acaban de recuperarse.

-No hay problema- dijo Red con una sonrisa- han recuperado su PS al máximo. Hasta rebosan de energía.

Ash miró a sus Pokémon, no tenían lesiones, heridas o cicatrices en sus cuerpos. Sin duda estaba sorprendido. Observó la cascada y el lago en el que había sumergido hasta hace poco a Pikachu y Charizard. Según le contó Red, esa cascada y su lado irradia Fresh Water, un líquido milagroso que al beberlo o toque el cuerpo de algún Pokémon, lo curaría al instante. ¿Pero en realidad es tan poderoso que cura al instante las heridas y agotamiento de los Pokémon?.

-Esta cascada es totalmente pura. Aún no ha sido corrompida por el ser humano. No ha sido contaminado por las manos humanas- dijo Red, como si leyese la mente de Ash

-Pero yo entré en el lago.

-Sí, pero lo has hecho para salvar a tus Pokémon. Has entrado con buenas intenciones.

-¿Buenas intenciones?- preguntó Ketchump confundido

Red suspiró.

-Verás. Los Fresh Water que se venden en las tiendas, en las máquinas expendedoras, todas provienen de algún lago. La leyenda cuenta que la primera cascada de Fresh Water fue un regalo de Arceus para sus preciados hijos Pokémon que eran víctimas en la primera guerra mundial. Cuanta que antes era tan poderosa que curaba cualquier herida, inclusive las mortales. Pero nosotros, los seres humanos, por codicia, corrompimos e intoxicamos las cascadas y la vendimos pensando solo en nuestros bolsillos, desde entonces cada vez que un humano toca las cascadas de Fresh Water se corrompen y pierde su poder. Pero esta es diferente.

-¿Por qué es diferente?

-Porque los humanos que las han tocado lo hicieron con buenas intenciones. Solo se corrompe si lo tocan con intenciones codiciosas.

-Asombroso- dijo Ash fascinado por la historia

-Entonces- dijo Red seriamente- ¿aceptas el reto?

Ash miró a sus Pokémon seriamente. Charizard y Pikachu asintieron con la cabeza. Sus ojos reflejaban seguridad, ansiedad. Querían demostrar a Ash que pase lo que pase estarían con él, inclusive en la derrota. El pelinegro les brindó una sonrisa y volvió su mirada a Red.

-Aceptamos tu reto- dijo con una sonrisa. Mientras Charizars extendía sus alas y lanzaba al cielo un fuerte lanzallamas y Pikachu se subía en el hombro de Ash

-Perfecto- dijo Red con una sonrisa

Estaba emocionado.

Ash y red se encontraban frente a frente, cada uno en las orillas de lo que parecía un campo de batalla. Red le contó a Ash que había tallado con ayuda de sus Pokémon aquél campo de batalla en el suelo con un fragmento resistente y afilado de estalactita. Ash estaba emocionado, miraba a su oponente detenidamente. Conocía muy poco de él, lo acababa de conocer horas atrás. No sabía que Pokémon tenía, tampoco sabía si se especializaba en algún tipo. Solo sabía una cosa. Era fuerte. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Por sus ojos. Cuando conoció a Red, sus ojos eran brillantes e irradiaba tranquilidad. Pero ahora sus ojos brillaban tan fuertes y calientes como las llamas de una hoguera. Irradiaba confianza, como si nadie le pudiera vencer.

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó Red con una sonrisa

-Claro- contestó Ketchum seriamente

-Bien.

-¿Cuáles son las reglas?

-Es sencillo- dijo sacando de su bolsillo una Pokéball- tú usaras dos Pokémon a la vez, y yo…

-Entiendo, es una batalla doble- dijo con una sonrisa

-No- contestó aún con una sonrisa- tú usaras dos Pokémon y yo… usaré uno.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Ash sorprendido- ¡¿Acaso eso no será injusto?!

-¿Qué tiene de injusto?- preguntó como si nada

Ash estaba atónito. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿O solo estaba jugando con él? Él solo peleará con un Pokémon mientras que Ash usaría dos. ¿Se estaba burlando de él?

-Comencemos- dijo Red lanzando su Pokéball y de él salió un Dragonite

Este Dragonite tenía una pinta poderosa. Cuando salió de la Pokéball y solo en el instante en el que extendió sus alas, una fuerte ráfaga de viento se apoderó de toda la sala. Esa ráfaga era cálida, cuando me tocó sentí como la atmósfera cambió y como mi cuerpo quería caerse al suelo y pegarse al suelo por tanta presión. La piel del Dragonite era brillante y hermosa. En ese omento entendí la razón de porque Red me había dicho que solo usaría un Pokémon. Por un segundo me sentí intimidado.

-Este es mi Pokémon- dijo Red con una sonrisa, mientras Dragonite sonreía- vamos Ash, no me digas que tienes miedo.

En ese momento sonreí y salí de mi trance, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa- ¿Yo?, já, jamás- para luego hacer un ademan para que mis Pokémon entren a la arena de batalla

Pikachu y Charizard miraban a Dragonite con determinación. Estaban dispuestos a ganar. Red agarró del suelo una pequeña piedra y dijo que en el momento en que caía al suelo la batalla comenzaría. Lanzó al cielo la piedra. Ambos veían la piedra caer. Ash dejó caer una pequeña gota de sudor. Red veía la piedra caer detenidamente. La piedra cayó al suelo. La batalla había comenzado.

-¡Pikachu, usa tacleadas de voltios!- gritó Ash

Pikachu comenzó a correr en dirección a Dragonite, mientras sus mejillas sacaban chispas y una estela de electricidad lo rodeaba. Alcanzó al Pokémon de tipo dragón sin problemas y le dio una potente tacleada en la panza.

-¡Bien!- dijo Ash con una sonrisa

-No festejes todavía- contestó Red también con una sonrisa

Dragonite simplemente sonrió y dedicó una sonrisa.

-¡Dragonite, puño fuego!- ordenó Red

El puño Dragonite se envolvió en un fuego potente y le dio un potente puñetazo en la panza de Pikachu, mandándolo varios metros atrás. Justo cuando Pikachu estaba a punto de estrellarse contra la pared de la cueva, Chariard alzó vuelo y lo salvó.

-¡Bien hecho Charizard!- gritó Ash feliz

-Interesante, tu charizard es veloz- dijo con una sonrisa- pero… ¿más que mi Dragonite?

En ese momento el Pokémon dorado lanzó un potente lanzallamas en dirección de los dos Pokémon de Ash. Este hizo un ademan a su Charizard, este entendió rápidamente y alzó vuelo, esquivando el ataque de su oponente e inesperadamente lanzó a Pikachu hacia Dragonite como si fuera una pelota de fútbol Americano.

-¿Pero qué?- preguntó Red confundido

-¡Vamos Pikachu!- gritó Ash seriamente

Pikachu estaba girando a una velocidad increíble, mientras giraba una estela de electricidad rodeó todo el cuerpo de Pikachu, ahora Pikachu giraba como un taladro, un taladro de electricidad.

-Interesante- dijo Red con una sonrisa- veamos que tan fuerte es, ¡Dragonite, intenta agarrarlo!

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Ash sorprendido

Dragonite esperó a que Pikachu se acercara y logró atraparlo, con dificultad, pero lo logró. Pikachu dejó de girar y la estela que lo rodeaba desapareció, dejándolo a él en manos del enemigo. Dragonite abrió la boca y de él comenzó a salir un brillo azul. Un Rayo de Hielo comenzaba a formarse en su boca.

-¡Ahora, Charizard, Pikachu!-

En ese momento la cola de Pikachu comenzó a brillar y golpeó con ella el mentón de su oponente librándose de su agarre, Charizard se acercó a él en rápidamente y con su cola atrapó a Dragonite en un potente Giro Fuego.

-¡Bien hecho!- gritó Ash feliz

-Esto aún no ha terminado- dijo Red

En ese momento, del Giro Fuego salió un poderoso Hidrobomba que atravesó el tornado de fuego y lo hizo desaparecer. El atque era tan rápido y potente que garró a los dos Pokémon desprevenidos y los mandó varios metros atrás, haciendo que se estrellen contra la pared de la cueva. Cuando cesó el ataque, amos Pokémon cayeron al suelo debilitados. Ash había perdido.

-¿Perdimos?- preguntó Ash atónito- eso fue muy rápido- dijo para luego arrodillarse en el suelo con la mirada perdida

Red simplemente suspiró. Fijó su mirada en su Pokémon y le sonrió- Buen trabajo- dijo acariciando a su Dragonite el cual acababa de acercarse a él. Miró a Ash, el cual se había levantado y se dirigió a sus Pokémon.

-Lo han hecho de maravilla- dijo consolando a sus Pokémon acariciándolos- fue una buena batalla.

-Sin duda lo fue- dijo el pelinegro acercándose a ellos- hace mucho no tuve una batalla como esta-prosiguió acompañado de un silbido- tienes talento Ash, ahora sé que puedes con el entrenamiento.

-¿Qué?

-La batalla que tuvimos fue una prueba. Estuve estudiando los movimientos de tus Pokémon y las órdenes que les dabas. Sin duda serán fuertes, vale la pena entrenarles.

Ash estaba atónito, entendió que Red solo los estaba evaluando, poniendo en pruebas sus habilidades. Red no había peleado en serio. Red sonrió y devolvió a su Pokémon dentro de la Pokéball.

-Bien, comencemos.

Luego de que zambullí a mis Pokémon dentro del lago de Fresh Water, Red nos dio las indicaciones de la primera fase del entrenamiento.

-Siéntense y mediten.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunté confundido- ¿Solo nos sentamos y meditamos?

-Así es- contestó Red mientras se sentaba en una roca- necesitan mucha concentración y silencio. Los tres necesitan fortalecer sus lazos Entrenador y Pokémon.

-Eso suena sencillo- pensé, para luego sentarme, cruzar mis piernas, mis manos posar sobre mis rodillas y dejar mi gorra al lado mío en el suelo.

Charizard y Pikachu me imitaron y se sentaron al lado mío. Los tres estábamos concentrados. Todo iba bien. Hubo un breve silencio. Solo se escuchaba el agua de las cataratas caer y el lago fluir junto al viento cálido de la cueva. Todo esto solo duró veinte segundos. Escuché una bolsa abrirse y el crujir de unas patatas fritas partiéndose. Giré y me encontré a Red acostado sobre una roca comiendo Patatas Fritas. Me miró y me sonrió con una en la boca. Decidí hacer caso omiso y volver a mis asuntos. Intenté concentrarme, pero otro sonido me desconcentró. Esta vez la tapa de una lata abriéndose. Otra vez era Red, que abría una lata de 7Up que comenzó a tomar, luego me sonrió y me mostró la lata. Algo enojado intenté volver a lo que hacía, pero otra vez algo me desconcentró. Red estaba escuchando música a todo volumen en su PM3.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- le grité enojado

-Escucho música- contestó

-¡Resaltemos lo obvio!- contesté cabreado- ¡se supone que debo concentrarme!

-¿Qué te lo impide?

Me palmeé la cara. Era como si Red quería verme enojado. No le di el gusto. Volví a concentrarme.

-¿Al menos entiendes por qué estás haciendo esto?

Me detuve a pensar.

-Porque eres mi maestro y debo obedecer.

Red rió.

-Los alumnos siempre cuestionan a su maestro. Me resulta raro que tú no.

Me apené. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo esto en realidad?

-¡¿Vas a dejar concentrarme sí o no?!

-¿Qué te detiene?

Vi a mis Pokémon. Ambos estaban concentrados. Parecía que nada ni nadie podía perturbarlos. En ese momento entendí. Podía concentrarme si quería. No debía hacer caso al ruido a mí alrededor. En una batalla era lo mismo. Siempre debía estar concentrado o perdería. Cerré mis ojos. Inspiré hondo. Todo el ruido, barullo y distracción a mi alrededor desapareció, solo estaba yo en un lugar completamente oscuro. De la nada dos puertas aparecieron al lado mío en el mismo momento que abrí mis ojos. Una puerta amarilla y otra roja y detrás de mí una puerta azul. Las dos puertas se abrieron, de las dos salieron dos voces que me dieron la bienvenida. La primera voz era chillona. Cada palabra que decía era acelerada y rápida, sin embargo se entendía. Por otra parte la segunda voz era más gruesa y profunda. Cada palabra que escuchaba era fuerte y decidida, como la de un líder.

-Hola Ash- dijo la primera voz

-Hmp, tardaste mucho en concentrarte- dijo la segunda voz

Al instante descifré de quien eran aquellas voces.

-¿Pikcahu… Charizrd…?

-¡Así es!- contestó la primera voz

De las dos puertas salieron dos siluetas. Cuando vi las siluetas me quedé atónito. Ahí estaban Charizard y Pikachu, solo que no tenían forma de Pokémon, sino de… ¿humanos?

**Continuara…**

**Holaa! **

**He aquí el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Ojalá les guste. Por favor dejen Reviewes, nos vemos :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4- Entrenando al entrenador.**

Ash estaba estupefacto, no podía dar criterio a lo que acababa de ver, estaba frente a dos sujetos, el primero era alto, como 1.70 m, era pelirrojo y usaba unos lentes de sol negro, usaba un traje de color rojo con una camisa negra y zapatos del mismo color. El segundo era más bajo, como 1,45 m. Tenía el pelo de color rubio, usaba una remera amarilla con un dibujo de un rayo en el medio, bermudas del mismo color. El pelirrojo aparentaba tener unos 18 años, mientras que el segundo unos 14.

-¿Qué te sucede Ash?- preguntó el rubio, sonriendo.

-¿No nos reconoces?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

Ash reconoció las voces de ambos. Sorprendido, se limpió los oídos comprobando que no escuchó mal.

-¿Pikachu, Charizard?

-¡Qué bien!- gritó el rubio, luego dio un suspiro- pensé que no nos reconocerías.

-P... pero… ¿cómo?- preguntó, titubeando.

-¿Por qué somos humanos?- el pelirrojo habló, que al parecer, es Charizard- fácil. Estamos dentro de una Pokeball.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Ash, sorprendido.

-Verás, Ash, estamos dentro de tu Pokeball.

Ash arqueó una ceja, y se rascó la cabeza, no entendía nada. Charizard suspiró.

-Ash, ¿sabes cómo entraste aquí?

Ketchum titubeó un poco, pero luego contestó:

-Bueno… al principio, me concentré mucho, dejando atrás toda distracción y ruido. Entré a una profunda paz y cuando abrí los ojos me encontré aquí.

-Exacto- dijo Charizard con una sonrisa- cuando un entrenador, quiere comunicarse con su Pokémon, debe entrar a una profunda paz, para entrar en su Pokeball, que está ubicada aquí- dijo señalando su cabeza- te encerraste en tu cabeza. Lo denominamos Pokéball.

-Cuando entras a tu Pokeball, puedes comunicarte con nosotros- habló Pikachu después de una larga pausa- pero solo puedes comunicarte cuando estamos dentro de nuestra Pokeball, o cuando nosotros nos concentremos contigo, siempre y cuando te dejemos.

-Pero… ¿por qué se ven como humanos?

-Bueno…- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa- como estamos dentro de tu Pokeball, nos ves como humanos.

-¿Los veo como humanos?- el pelinegro arqueó una ceja- ¿y cómo me ven ustedes?

Los dos sonrieron.

-Esa es la parte graciosa- contestó Pikachu.

-Te vemos como un Pokémon- añadió Charizard.

Ash tardó un rato en reaccionar.

-¡¿Un Pokémon?!- dijo sorprendido, mirándose todo el cuerpo- ¿y qué tal?- preguntó- ¿tengo un buen aspecto?

Charizard y Pikachu se miraron.

-¿Quieres una respuesta sincera, o una mentira?- preguntó el rubio.

-Mentira.

-Te ves hermoso.

Ash miró a ambos con una cara de "_¿En serio?"_. Charizard y Pikachu sonrieron y se encogieron de hombros. El pelinegro decidió hacer caso omiso de ello.

-Entonces, ¿todos los humanos podemos usar nuestras Pokeballs internas?

-Algo así- contestó el pelirrojo- todos tienen una, pero aprender a usarla…

-Es otra cosa- añadió el rubio.

Ash estaba asombrado. Acababa de descubrir que podía encerrarse a sí mismo dentro de un Pokeball, que en realidad era su mente, pero que gracias a ello podía comunicarse con sus Pokémon. Era algo asombroso pero raro a la vez.

-¿Pero como vuelvo a la realidad?

-Solo piensa en volver- contestó Pikachu.

El pelinegro cerró sus ojos. Volvió a inspirar hondo y pensó en volver, pensó en la cueva, en el sonido de la cascada de _Fresh Water, _en las paredes rocosas del lugar, en las estalactitas brillantes de la cueva. Abrió los ojos y se encontró nuevamente en la cueva del _Monte Silver_. Seguía sentado, en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y las manos entrelazadas posando en sus muslos, como si estuviese meditando (y así era en realidad), al lado de sus Pokémon.

-Has vuelto- dijo Red, que se encontraba recostado por un una piedra grande.

-¿Sabías acerca de las Pokéball internas?

-Sí- contestó Red, sentándose correctamente.

Ash miró a sus Pokémon, los cuales, seguían meditando. Parecían imperturbables con los ojos sellados a cal y canto. Red sonrió al verlos.

-¿Cómo te sentías ahí adentro?

Ash guardó silencio por unos segundos. Comenzó a reflexionar, luego contestó.

-Me sentía seguro de mí mismo. Sentía paz, tranquilidad, paciencia y estaba eufórico.

Red se cruzó de brazos y asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso es buena señal.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ash, tu Pokeball interna debe ser un lugar tranquilo, un hábitat donde reine la paz, ya que tú Pokeball interna, refleja lo que eres en realidad.

-Entiendo- dijo el pelinegro, cruzándose de brazos.

-Déjame contarte una historia- dijo red con una sonrisa- ¿has oído hablar de la guerra Pokémon 200 años atrás, ¿no?

Ash asintió. Fue una guerra devastadora, entre Kantho, Jotoh vs Unova y Kalos, muchos Pokémon y Humanos fueron acribillados. Esa guerra fue denominada como la gran Primera Guerra Mundial Pokémon.

-Bueno, Cuando la guerra comenzó y dio lugar a una masacre entre humanos y Pokémon, el mundo casi terminó destruido, el rey de Kalos usó una máquina fatal. Unova usó a los dragones legendarios, eran muy poderosos. Lugares fueron destruidos como La torre de ciudad Iris, quemándose casi por completo. Nuevos lugares nacieron como la Torre Lavanda, para enterrar a los Pokémon muertos- contó Red, algo triste- fue horrible. Pero claro, como culpables, también había inocentes, entonces Arceus, vino a la tierra, y creó para los Pokémon las cascadas _Fresh Water_ y para los humanos, y sus Pokémon, les dio la habilidad de las Pokeball internas. Así, los inocentes, podrían hablar con sus Pokémon y salvarse de la destrucción total, inclusive hubo soldados con esa habilidad. Una vez terminada la guerra, los sobrevivientes continuaron con esa habilidad, contando de boca a boca como usarlo, revelando el secreto, y, en poco tiempo, todos pudieron usarlas.

Ash quedó sorprendido por la historia. Conocía acerca de la guerra, pero no de la Pokeball interna, y que fue Arceus quien les dio esa habilidad.

-Asombroso- dijo Ash, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Así es- dijo un voz chillona, detrás d Ash.

El pelinegro se volteó. Se sorprendió al ver a Pikachu, el cual había hablado. Pikachu, notó que su amigo estaba sorprendido y arqueó una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa Ash, te sorprende que hable? Pero si ya me has oído hablar.

-Pero… creía que solo podía oírte dentro de mi Pokeball interna.

-Ash, ya has oído las voces de tus Pokémon. No es necesario encerrate en tu Pokeball para entenderlos ahora.

Ketchum tenía sus dudas, pero comenzaba a comprender más o menos lo que sucedía. Red sabía que no comprendería todo tan rápido, necesitaba tiempo, y eso, tenían de sobra.

-Bueno…- dijo Red bajándose de la roca- creo que ya podemos comenzar tu entrenamiento.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Ash sorprendido, levantándose exaltado del suelo- ¿no habíamos comenzado ya?

-No, eso solo fue para que pudieras conocer las voces de tus Pokémon, ahora tanto tú, como tus Pokémon, comenzarán a entrenar- dijo con una sonrisa, dando media vuelta- descansa, mañana comenzamos.

A Ash no le gustó el tono con el que habló Red: fue una mezcla de divertido y despiadado. Ash tragó saliva e hizo un ademan a sus Pokémon para que lo siguiera a dormir.

Al día siguiente comenzó el entrenamiento, un entrenamiento que para Ash y sus Pokémon, fue horrible. Comenzaron primero con una serie de ejercicios, sin desayunar. Supuestamente, Red les dijo que si querían sobrevivir a este entrenamiento, debían entrenarse tanto física, como mentalmente y así fue: hicieron varios ejercicios; abdominales, lagartijas, payasitos, trotaron, y todo eso Ash lo hizo sin remera al lado de sus Pokémon. Imagínate, hacerlo, en un monte, donde nevaba, que horror. Luego de eso, se tiraron al suelo, agotadísimos. No les dio tiempo ni de desayunar tranquilos, porque Red los apuró. Luego bajaron el monte Silver, y ahí comenzó lo peor. Red les dijo que parte de su entrenamiento, sería subir por el monte, y pelear con todos los Pokémon salvajes que se encontraran por el camino, lo malo, es que mientras suben, los Pokémon son más fuerte, claro que no lo lograrían en un solo día, les tomaría meses, así que cuando se ocultaba el sol, tenían que subir. El entrenamiento fue así durante meses, en poca palabras el entrenamiento consistía en: a la mañana, ejercicios físicos y mental, a la tarde; subir la montaña y pelear con los Pokémon salvajes y a la noche, descansar.

_**Tres semanas después.**_

Ash estaba sentado en el suelo de la cueva. Charizard y Pikachu también estaban con él, a su lado. En ese momento Red llegó, con una sonrisa.

-Ahh, que gusto, acabé de encontrar unas bayas que estuvieron…- red se calló al ver como Ash y sus Pokémon los miraban seriamente.- Emm… ¿por qué me miran así?

-¡¿Nos quieres matar, cierto?!- gritaron los tres enojados.

Por una muy extraña razón. Red puede oír también las voces de Charizard y Pikachu, aunque yo no puedo oír las de sus Pokémon. Según él, es porque lleva años con esto de oír las voces de los Pokémon, y, si sigo entrenando yo podré hacer lo mismo.

-¿Qué? No, ¿de dónde sacaron eso?

Los tres lo miraron seriamente. Red retrocedió con una gota cayendo de su sien.

-Tal vez mi forma de entrenar es un poco…

-Bizarra- dijo Ash.

-Exagerada- prosiguió Charizard.

-Mortífera- añadió Pikachu.

-Iba a decir exaltante, pero eso también- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Ash se levantó y lo miró seriamente. Red se sintió algo incómodo por ello, moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro.

-¿Por qué hacemos todo esto, de que nos sirve?- preguntó Ketchum, algo enojado.

Red volvió a rascarse la cabeza, luego suspiró y se sentó al lado de Ash.

-Bueno, veamos… ordena a Charizard que haga un puño fuego en la pared.

Ash arqueó las cejas. ¿Por qué le había pedido que haga eso? Aún así, Ash hizo un ademan para que lo haga. En ese momento, Charizard apretó su puño, que comenzó a encenderse en llamas. Luego abrió sus alas y se impulsó hacia la pared, golpeándolo fuertemente. La pared se hizo pedasos al instante, dejando un enorme hueco en la misma, que se agrietaba de a poco. Ash y Pikachu quedaron estupefactos al ver el hueco, inclusive el mismo Charizard quedó impresionado.

-¿Recuerdas las lagartijas que han hecho estas últimas tres semanas?

Ahs asintió lentamente.

-Bueno eso ayudó a que los brazos y puños de Charizard se hayan hecho más fuertes, aumentando el ataque- el pelinegro sonrió- ahora haz que Pikachu haga una tacleada de voltios.

Ash volvió a obedecer. Ordenó a Pikachu a que haga una tacleada de voltios. Pikchu comenzó a correr en dirección a la pared, mientras corría más rápido, el cuerpo de Pikachu comenzaba a electrizarse, tomando un color más amarillento, hasta que una manta de electricidad. Cuando llegó a la pared, impactó contra ella con un gran estruendo, provocando que una pantalla de polvo. Cuando se disipó, Pikachu estaba parado, frente a un gran hueco, del mismo tamaño que el de Charizard.

-¡Woow!- gritó Ash, sorprendido.

-La velocidad de Pikachu, es gracias al trote que dan a diario más las lagartijas- comentó Red- los abdominales era para que puedan resistir golpes con más facilidad en lugares vulnerables como la panza, y la meditación, era para que pudiesen a prender a concentrarse y prepararse mentalmente para cualquier dificultad- sonrió- todo el entrenamiento, fue por algo, Ash.

El nombrado quedó sorprendido. No sabía que decir. Ahora todo cobraba sentido. Miró a sus Pokémon, que estaban igual de sorprendidos.

-Bueno, Ash- Red se levantó- creo que es momento de la revancha, te espero arriba, en la punta del monte Silver- se dio media vuelta y corrió a la salida de la cueva, saltó y en ese momento su Charizard salió de la Pokeball y desapareció junto a él.

Ash sonrió, y miró a sus Pokémon con una expresión decidida.

-Pikachu, Charizard- sonrió- es momento, de que pongamos en práctica todo lo que aprendimos.

**Continuará…**

**Hola amigos :D**

**Siento mucho haberme tardado ;-; , es que tuve que actualizar mis otras historias jeje **

**Espero que les guste en el próximo capítulo, terminará el entrenamiento de Ash y comenzará su viaje. **

**Necesito su ayuda. Tengo pensado cuatro posibles elecciones para una relación para Ash, y son:**

**May. Bianca (la de la película de Latios y Latias). Dawn o Serena**

**Espero sus zukulentos Reviews y votación 7u7**

**Hablamos n.n/ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5- Sigo hacia delante. **

Un joven de cabellera negra se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, los brazos reposando sobre sus muslos y las manos entrelazadas. Tenía los ojos cerrados a cal y canto, estaba meditando.

Sus dos Pokémon: Pikachu y Charizard, estaban haciendo lo mismo. El pelinegro suspiró y abrió los ojos. Miró entre hombros la cascada que estaba a su espalda y sonrió.

-¡Charizard, usa lanzallamas!- gritó Ash, señalando la cascada.

El Pokémon abrió los ojos y rápidamente extendió sus alas, con su cola tomó impulso y logró pararse rápidamente, abrió el hocico y lanzó un potente lanzallamas a la cascada. Cuando impactó contra la misma, el agua se evaporó al instante, dejando una gran circunferencia, por un instante pudo notar la roca carbonizada detrás del círculo, producto del lanzallamas, luego volvió a llenarse por el agua.

Ash sonrió.

-Bien hecho Charizard- le felicitó acercándose a él y dándole palmadas a la espalda.

El Pokémon sonrió y le lanzó un lanzallamas no tan potente a la cara, dejándola negra por el hollín y con el pelo alborotado.

-Jeje, nunca cambiarás- dijo limpiándose la cara.

Pikachu corrió y se subió en el hombro de Ash, este lo miró y sonrió. Luego volvió su mirada la salida de la cueva. Fuera se notaba el viento fuerte y gélido del _Monte Silver_.

-Hoy es el último día de nuestro entrenamiento- dijo Ash seriamente- han pasado dos meses desde entonces, hemos mejorado mucho.

Los dos Pokémon asintieron. Ash miró la palma de su mano.

-Ahora entiendo más las cosas- prosiguió- nunca me he comunicado con ustedes ni con los otros correctamente. Pensé que lo sabía todo, pero estuve equivocado- cerró su puño- es hora de demostrar lo que hemos aprendido chicos- les dedicó una mirada decidida a sus Pokémon- es hora… ¡de demostrar lo que valemos!

Pikachu sonrió y Charizard lanzó una lanzallamas al cielo.

Ash alzó su cabeza y miró la estalactita en el techo de la cueva. Las estalactitas brillaban con los mismos colores que los arcoíris. Cerró los ojos y recordó cuando vio a Ho-Oh, cuando apenas comenzó su viaje.

-Esa vez pedí un deseo, y quiero pedir otro- dijo sonriendo- quiero cumplir mi sueño.

Extendió su brazo, abrió su puño y como por arte de magia u obra del destino, un fragmento de estalactita cayó en su mano. Ash se sorprendió al verlo, el fragmento brilló, Ash sonrió y guardó en su bolsillo la estalactita.

-Bien- dijo acomodándose la gorra- es hora.

Se subió en el lomo de Charizard y este extendió las alas, corrió y salió de la cueva y comenzó a ascender.

La ventisca era muy fuerte, pero Charizard avanzaba sin problemas hacia arriba. Ash estaba pensativo, había entrenado con Red alrededor de dos meses, y gracias a él aprendió a ser un mejor entrenador Pokémon, aprendió a criar mejor a sus Pokémon. Miró a Pikachu y Charizard, sonrió.

-_Hoy es el último día de nuestro entrenamiento- _pensó mientras se sujetaba más a Charizard-_ no sé por qué Red nos hizo subir hasta la punta del Monte Silver, pero no importa lo que me espera ahí arriba-_ sonrió decididamente- _¡estoy preparado! _

El Pokémon de tipo fuego aceleró más y en escasos segundos llegaron a la sima. Ash fijó su mirada en Red, el cual estaba parado dándole la espalda, mirando el horizonte.

-Hermosa vista, ¿no?- dijo el pelinegro sin voltearse.

Charizard seguía volando, a escasos centímetros del suelo. Ash miró hacia adelante y asintió con la cabeza. Red giró y les sonrió.

-Han progresado mucho.

-Fue gracias a tus entrenamientos.

-No- negó con la cabeza- el entrenamiento no hubiese funcionado si no fuera por su determinación.

Charizard sonrió y lanzó un potente lanzallamas que pasó arriba de Red, rozando su gorra. El pelinegro asintió.

-Sí, un increíble lanzallamas.

Ash se bajó del lomo de su Pokémon y se acercó a Red. En estos últimos dos meses Ketchum creció un poco más, unos centímetros más y alcanzaba a Red, también se volvió un poco más fornido.

-Hoy es el último día del entrenamiento- dijo tocando el hombro de Ash- ¿crees estar preparado?

Ash sonrió y se rascó la nariz.

-Preparado es poco.

-Bien- el pelinegro metió su mano en su bolsillo izquierdo- ¡veamos que pueden hacer con esto!- dijo dando un paso hacia atrás y lanzando la Pokéball hacia arriba.

Cuando se abrió, un enorme Stilix salió de ella y cayó al suelo con un enorme estruendo. El Stilix era enorme, su piel de metal se veía más dura y grisácea que los demás que Ash había visto.

-¿Pero qué?- preguntó sorprendido.

-¡Vamos Ash, la última prueba, veamos si puedes ganar!

En ese momento Stilix alzó su cola y direccionó una Cola de Hierro donde estaba Ash, este, lo esquivó rápidamente. La Cola de Hierro goleó el suelo y levantó una gran pantalla de nieve.

-_Recuerda-_ pensó Ash-_ recuerda como hablar con tus Pokémon_\- cerró sus ojos y los abrió al instante- ¡_Charizard, estrella de fuego!_

En ese momento Charizard voló hacia el Pokémon tipo Acero y le lanzó un potente Estrella de Fuego que chocó contra Stilix limpiamente.

-¡Bien!- gritó Ash feliz.

-¡Bueno, veo que ya puedes darle órdenes a tus Pokémon mentalmente!- Red echó una mirada decidida al moreno- pero esto aún no ha terminado.

Ash sonrió decididamente.

-No esperaba menos.

-¡Stilix, Trepa Rocas!

Stilix golpeó una vez más el suelo con su cola y del suelo salió una enorme roca en dirección a Chariard. Se lanzó y subió encima de la roca rápidamente y con una increíble velocidad asestó una Cola de Hierro a Charizard, mandándolo al suelo.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!

-Entrené a mi Stilix no solo en defensa y defensa especial, también en velocidad- dijo con una sonrisa.

_-Meirda-_ pensó Ash. Miró la roca donde estaba parado Stilix y en ese momento le vino una idea- _eso es-_ dijo sonriendo.

En ese momento Charizard se levantó del suelo y escupió un poco de fuego. Miró a su entrenador, este le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Abrió sus alas fuertemente y las agitó, creando un pequeño tornado, este se mezcló con la nieve, creando un tornado de nieve que se fue directo a Stilix. Lo golpeó directo a la cara pero no le hizo más que cubrirle los ojos.

-¡¿Eso es todo?!- preguntó Red entre risas.

-¡Ahora!- gritó Ash.

Charizard alzó vuelo, cerró su puño y encestó un increíble Mega Puño a la roca, destrozándola y provocando que el Pokémon rival cayera al suelo con los escombros y los goleara por todo el cuero. Charizard, como golpe de gracias, le lanzó un potente lanzallamas a Stilix, provocando que se debilitara, terminando el combate.

-¡Bien Charizard!- gritó Ash, felicitándolo.

Charizard comenzó a dar vueltas en círculo en el aire lanzando fuego al azar.

-Gracias Stilix, descansa- dijo devolviéndolo en la Pokéball- bue trabajo Ash- dijo sonriendo- bien, el segundo- dijo, lanzando otra Pokéball.

De ella salió un Polywrath. Era uno increíble, a simple vista se veía muy poderoso, su piel de color azul brillaba asombrosamente y los músculos de sus brazos eran grandes y duros.

-Bien Ash, ahora, no me contendré- dijo con una sonrisa.

Red hizo un ademan con la cabeza a su Pokémon y este se cruzó de brazos y en un abrir y serrar de ojos, apareció arriba de Charizard. Ambos, tanto como entrenador y Pokémon se sorprendieron por la velocidad de Polywrath. El Pokémon golpeó en la espalda a Charizard, el cual, cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, dejándolo en K.O.

-P…pero ¿qué?- preguntó Ash sorprendido.

-Dije que no me contendría Ash- Red sonrió- vamos, que solo te queda un Pokémon.

Ash apretó sus dientes fuertemente, mientras una gota caía de su sien. Devolvió a Charizard a su Pokéball y le agradeció mucho, luego miró a su Pikachu y le hizo un ademan.

-Ese Polywrath es fuerte- admitió Ash- pero nosotros tenemos un punto a nuestro favor- sonrió mirando hacia delante- el tipo.

En ese momento Pikachu corrió en dirección a Polywrath el cual lo esperaba cruzados de brazos. Pikachu comenzó a envolverse en una capa de electricidad, Tacleada de Voltios, la rana tipo agua estiró sus brazos y creó un campo de fuerza, protección, Pikachu al verlo saltó y se impulsó con su cola para ir más alto y cayó detrás de él sorprendiendo a su oponente.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- dijo sorprendido Red.

-¡Ahora!- gritó Ash.

Pikachu convirtió su cola en hierro y dio una vuelta, golpeando en la espalda al Pokémon contrario, mandándolo a volar hacia las rocas destrozadas del Trepa Rocas.

Bien, bien- felicitó Red- ahora nosotros.

De un segundo a otro, Polywrath desapareció del campo de visión de Pikachu, este miraba por todos lados, desconcertado.

-Pikachu- dijo Ash en la mente del nombrado- concéntrate… Polywrath debe de estar en algún lado.

Pikachu hizo caso a su entrenador y guardó calma. Inspiró hondo y rápidamente miró a su costado en donde apareció Polywrath al lado suyo, listo para golpearlo, la rata eléctrica esquivo el ataque rápidamente.

-Bien, pero podemos seguir.

En ese momento, le disparó un potente Chorro de Agua que atinó al blanco, mandando a Pikachu a impactar contra la pared de la montaña, provocando que caiga un poco de nieve sobre él.

-¡Pikachu!- gritó Ash.

Polywrath cayó al suelo y luego se cruzó de brazos. Todos miraban la acumulación de nieve que en realidad era Pikachu atentos, de la nada, la acumulación de nieve desapareció junto a una estela de electricidad.

-¡Acabemos con esto Red!

-¡Me parece bien!

-¡Atractrueno!

-¡Hidrobomba!

En ese momento, los dos Pokémon lanzaron los ataques, ambos chocaron entre sí, provocando una enorme explosión. Pikachu aprovechó esto y se lanzó al ataque con una Tacleadas de Voltios golpeando a Polywrath en la panza, pero este no cedió y le dio un Mega Puño a Pikachu, este cayó en el suelo debilitado al igual que Polywrath, quedando ambos en K.O, la batalla terminó en un empate.

Ash y Red sonrieron y ambos se acercaron a sus Pokémon.

-Buen trabajo Pikachu- felicitó Ash, cargándolo en sus brazos.

-Lo hiciste increíble Polywrath- felicitó Red acariciándole la cabeza.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron, luego se estrecharon las manos.

Los Pokémon de ambos entrenadores estaban completamente recuperados y todos decidieron descansar y almorzar en la punta del Monte Silver. El frío ya no les afectaba gracias al entrenamiento.

-Hey, Red- dijo Ash, mirando al horizonte- gracias.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Red comiendo un Onigiri.

-Por lo que dijiste aquella vez, que no renunciara a mi sueño.

-No te preocupes- dijo sonriendo- siendo sincero… me recuerdas a mí mismo cuando tenía tu edad.

Ash encaró una ceja.

-Quiero decir… recuerdo que yo también quería renunciar a mi sueño, pero me di cuenta que eso solo sería huir.

-¿Huir?

-Sí. No porque las cosas sean difíciles signifique que nos demos por vencidos. Darse por vencido es huir, huir de lo que en realidad es importante.

Ash reflexionó un poco. Red sonrió, para luego levantarse y estirarse un poco.

-Bueno…- dijo mirando hacia delante- creo que ya he pasado mucho tiempo aquí, debería volver a casa- miró a Ash- tu deverías hacer lo mismo.

-No- contestó Ash- no hasta que cumpla mis sueños.

-Entiendo- dijo sonriendo- bueno… espero que puedas cumplir tus sueños- dijo sonriendo nostálgico- deberías atrapar nuevos Pokémon y viajar de nuevo.

-Eso haré- asintió Ash, sonriendo.

Red le sonrió y le pasó la mano.

-Este no es un adiós Ash Ketchum, nos volveremos a ver.

-Eso espero, Red- dijo estrechándole la mano.

En ese momento Red se subió en el lomo de su Charizard.

-¡Recuerda Ash, no te rindas, ve y cumple tus sueños!- gritó a lo lejos, despidiéndose de él.

-¡No lo haré!- gritó a lo lejos- ¡suerte!- se despidió moviendo los brazos.

Ash escondió la mirada con su gorra y una lágrima cayó, luego sonrió y miró al cielo.

-Cumpliré mi sueño, lo prometo.

Luego miró a sus Pokémon y le hizo un ademan para que lo siguieran. Asaron cerca de cuatro minutos. Ash estaba meditando en la cima del monte Silver junto a su compañero Pikachu. La montaña era gigantesca, su gélido ambiente aumentaba conforme más subías la montaña, sobre todo en la cima, esto se debía a las fuertes ráfagas de viento que soplaban sin piedad.

Aún con el frío gélido, el joven Ketchum seguía meditando sin siquiera inmutarse o tiritar de frío. Estaba ahí sentado, con las piernas cruzadas, los brazos reposando sobre sus muslos, sus manos entrelazdas y con tan solo su chaqueta azul sin su característico gorro que se encontraba en el suelo.

Estaba concentrado, tanto que podría pasar una horda de mamoswine y no se habría percatado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados a cal y canto, pareciera que no se abrirían por nada en el mundo.

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos y el joven pelinegro de dieciséis años junto a su Pokemon seguían meditando, pero como si fuesen dos relojes sincronizados justo para sonar al mismo tiempo, abrieron los ojos y se levantaron.

Ash se acercó lentamente a la orilla de la montaña, sonrió triunfante. Pikachu se acercó a él y se subió a su hombro también con una sonrisa.

-Lo hemos hecho, Pikachu- le dijo el joven a la pequeña rata amarilla con una sonrisa- ahora todo el mundo verá ¡la resurrección del nuevo campeón Pokémon!- gritó animado hacia la nada, alzando una Pokeball.

En otra parte, en lo que parecía un laboratorio abandonado, dos hombres se encontraban parados, ambos en cada costado de un hombre de traje negro: este aparentaba tener entre los Treinta y dos años; tenía el pelo de color marrón. Los dos hombres de sus costados estaban completamente rectos, como si fueran robots. Mientras que otro hombre se encontraba en una esquina, al parecer tenía miedo de esos sujetos.

-Bueno, doctor Smith, ¿qué me dices?, ¿algún progreso?

El doctor Smith es un científico.

-No, ya le dije que necesito tiempo, tiempo y más dinero.

-Eso se puede arreglar- dijo tronando los dedos.

Uno de los hombres se acercó y le tiró una maleta, esta se abrió y dentro había muchísimo dinero.

-Ahora ya te di lo que necesitabas, ahora dame lo que quiero.

Smith se levantó estrepitosamente y miró fijamente al sujeto de negro.

-Escúchame, Giovanni, lo que buscas, lo que quieres, traerá grandes consecuencias.

-No importa- dijo dando vuelta- solo hazlo- luego comenzó a caminar- la resurrección del Team Rocket será pronto- dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

**Continuará…**

**Holaaa :D**

**Les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.**

**Espero os guste y disfrute. **

**Con respecto a las votaciones, las casilla siguen abiertas hasta el próximo capítulo que tengo planeado subirlo entre esta o la próxima semana. **

**Los personajes eran: **

**Dawn**

**Serena.**

**May **

**Binaca**

**Espero sus hermoso Reviews y nos vemos n.n/**


	6. Chapter 6

El sol salía lentamente por el horizonte. Sus rayos alumbraban cada rincón de una lejana región. Una chica de cabello rubio miel,se encontraba durmiendo, sentada en un banco, reposaba su cabeza sobre la pared del recinto.

La chica aparentaba tener unos diecisiete años: llevaba puesta una blusa de color negro; una pollera roja que le alcanzaba hasta los muslos; un par de medias negras y que le alcanzaba hasta las rodillas. Tenía un sombrero rosado.

Un pequeño Pokémon de tipo fuego estaba dormido, reposando sobre el regazo de la chica: el Pokémon parecía un pequeño zorro; con el pelaje naranja y las orejas peludas; el pelo de sus orejas eran de color rojo fuego.

La chica comenzó a apretar los ojos, como si la luz de la habitación comenzara a molestar. Los abrió lentamente. Dejó de reposar sobre la pared y miró su alrededor, cuestionándose dónde estaba. Se frotó los ojos y echó un bostezo ahogado. El pequeño zorrito en su regazo también se despertó.

La mujer sonrió al verlo y luego lo acarició. Recordó dónde estaba: en el aeropuerto de Kalos, en ciudad Luminalia. Había llegado la noche anterior, había pasado allí toda la noche.

Tenía que reconocerlo, no era nada cómodo dormir en las sillas de los aeropuertos, apenas se levantó, comenzó a sentir un horrible dolor de espalda, tuvo que estirarse hacia atrás y hacer que su espalda suene para que el espantoso dolor desapareciera. Pero no le importaba, estaba ahí por una razón, iba viajar a Kanto, para visitar a un viejo amigo.

Se sorprendió al notar que se había sonrojado solo por recordar a aquél chico. En ese momento muchos pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza: Ha pasado mucho tiempo; ¿será que se acuerda de mí?; ¿Cuántos años pasó desde entonces? Se sacudió la cabeza, decidió que no seguiría pensando en ellos, solo había una forma de saberlo, ir allí.

-El avión rumbo a Kanto está a punto de despegar, favor a todos los pasajeros acercarse a la recepcionista encargada y mostrarle sus boletos- anunció una mujer en los altavoces.

-Bien- dijo la mujer sonriendo- vamos Fennekin, es hora de irnos.

El pequeño zorro asintió.

Se acercaron a una recepcionista, arriba de ella ponía en un letrero "_Kanto"_. Serena le mostró el boleto y la recepcionista comenzó a estudiarlo.

-Bien, señorita Serena, que tenga un buen viaje- dijo sonriéndole, devolviéndole el boleto.

-Gracias- dijo Serena, agarrando el boleto.

Serena se dirigió hacia la entrada del avión, no sin antes mirar hacia atrás y sonreír.

**Capítulo 6- Ese es mi camino.**

Ash se encontraba recostado en el suelo, boca arriba, mirando el cielo. El sol había salido hace tan solo un par de horas y el cielo no había ni una sola nube, el viento soplaba frescamente. Sus Pokémon estaban durmiendo plácidamente, al lado de una fogata ya apagada.

Ash se había despertado muy temprano, recogió unas cuantas manzanas, en su mochila tenía reservas de comida enlatada, también tenía comida Pokémon. Sonrió recordando la exquisita comida que hacía Brook, lo extrañaba, pero él ahora estaba cumpliendo su sueño: convertirse en un gran médico Pokémon.

Charizard y Pikachu se levantaron soñolientos. Ash sonrió al verlos y se levantó.

-Buenos días- saludó sonriente- creo que ya es hora de desayunar.

Ayer por la mañana salieron del Monte Silver. Un largo y arduo viaje, surcando los cielos del monte, con los vientos gélidos. Tardaron casi todo un día en salir de ahí. Llegaron a la ruta Uno por la noche y decidieron levantar la carpa y pasar la noche en una montaña de los alrededores.

Ash pidió a Charizard que prendiera nuevamente la fogata. Calentó el café en ella, sirvió comida Pokémon a sus compañeros. Luego se preparó un sándwich y lo acompañó con el café. Pasaron unas horas y todos estaban llenos.

Charizard se tiró al suelo completamente lleno y Pikachu se recostó por su panza. Ash se acercó a ellos y puso dos manzanas en el suelo. Los Pokémon miraron confundidos la fruta.

-Coman esas manzanas. Necesitan comer frutas, además de pura comida Pokémon.

Pikachu se bajó de la panza de su amigo Pokémon y se acercó a la fruta, la olisqueó unos segundos para luego proseguir a cogerla y comenzar a comerla. Charizard solo se limitó a rugir y desviar la mirada de la otra manzana.

-Vamos Charizard, no te hagas del malcriado y come la manzana.

Charizard negó con la cabeza. Ash suspiró y se levantó.

-Bien, iré a recoger la carpa, dentro de poco nos iremos- dijo dándose media vuelta.

Charizard observó como Pikachu comía la manzana e hizo una mueca de asco. Nunca le gustó comer vayas, así que mucho menos le gustaría comer una manzana. Escuchó un crujido, como de ramas. Miró hacia la izquierda, donde había un arbusto, resopló y lanzó unas ascuas hacia el arbusto, luego sonrió y miró nuevamente la manzana, gran sorpresa se llevó al ver que había desaparecido.

Miró a Pikachu, buscando respuestas, pero este seguía comiendo su manzana, eso le pareció sumamente extraño.

-Vaya, ¿terminaste de comer la manzana Charizard?- preguntó el pelinegro asombrado.

Charizard negó con la cabeza y rugió.

-¿Cómo que ni siquiera la tocaste? No pudo haber desaparecido así como así.

Charizard echó una mirada cómplice a Pikachu, este se encogió de hombros. Una gota gorda cayó de la sien del dragón.

-No tienes que fingir Charizard- dijo Ash sonriendo- solo di que lo comiste y ya.

Charizard negó con las manos y la cabeza, moviéndolos frenéticamente. En ese momento vio detrás de Ash, una silueta amarilla, que se subió encima de la mesa, robó otra manzana y desapareció, todo esto hizo a una velocidad asombrosa. Charizard señaló hacia atrás, el pelinegro giró, pero fue muy tarde, la silueta ya había desaparecido.

-¿Qué se supone que debo ver?- preguntó Ketchum, rascándose la cabeza.

Charizard no podía creerlo, ¿había desaparecido? Se quedó con la boca abierta, mirando la mesa y la manzana desaparecida.

-Creo que debes descansar un poco más Charizard- dijo Ash caminando hacia la mesa- guardaré la mesa y nos iremos.

El Pokémon se rascó la cabeza algo confundido, luego miró a Pikachu, este se encogió de hombros. Chariard apretó los colmillos, miró fijamente la mesa. Ash estaba arrodillado, guardando la mesa plegable, al lado suyo había cuatro manzanas.

Esperó pacientemente, sea lo que sea, si apareció para robar una manzana, volvería a aparecer. Pasaron unos segundos, pero la silueta volvió a aparecer, esta vez Charizard le lanzó unas leves ascuas, atinando a la silueta. Ash se sobresaltó, cayéndose hacia un lado.

-Pero… ¿qué?- preguntó sorprendido.

En ese momento, un Pokémon amarillo apareció frente a sus ojos, con una manzana en la mano. Un Pokémon con forma de fenec amarillo, con los ojos cerrados. El Pokémon estaba flotando.

-¡Es un Abra!- gritó Ash sorprendido.

Abra estaba flotando, y tenía una manzana en las manos, tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo, pero no lo estaba. Charizard lo miró, y lanzó un lanzallamas al cielo.

-Entonces él fue que robo las manzanas- dijo Ash sonriendo- bien, Charizard, ¡ataca!

Charizard desplegó las alas y lanzó un potente lanzallamas al fenec amarillo. Este sonrió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció, luego apareció detrás del Pokémon dragón, le propinó un potente Mega Puño en la espalda del dragón, este se repuso e intentó golpearlo con su cola pero Abra logró esquivarlo, a desapareciendo, luego apareció en donde estaba Ash.

-Asombroso… este Abra es muy rápido.

Charizard mostró los colmillos y lanzó una estrella de fuego, Abra lo esquivó al instante, pero el ataque rozó el brazo del Pokémon, este soltó la fruta y desapareció al instante.

-Vaya…- dijo Ketchum sorprendido- ese Abra es muy rápido, sabe cómo usar la Teletransportación efectivamente- sonrió- si lo vuelvo a ver, quiero atraparlo.

Charizard descendió y lanzó un bufido. Ketchump simplemente rió. Decidió que iban a descansar un poco antes de partir, al cabo de unos minutos, terminó de guardar la mesa, el mantel, las manzanas y todos sus materiales en su mochila.

-Bien- dijo sonriendo- es hora de partir.

Metió nuevamente a Charizard en su Pokéball y Pikachu subió a sus hombros, estaban listos para partir. A lo lejos, un Abra con el brazo lastimado, miraba seriamente a Ash.

**Con Serena.**

El avión donde estaba abordando Serena aún estaba surcando los cielos. Ya había pasado un buen rato que estaba volando y ya estaba comenzando a hartarse, quería llegar a Kanto antes del atardecer.

Miró por la ventana el paisaje, era hermoso, abajo, las islas y los pueblos se veían diminutos, parecían puntitos esparcidos por todo el suelo, como si un pintor hubiera salpicado pintura en un cuadro.

Fennekin bostezó, estaba acostado en el regazo de Serena, durmiendo plácidamente. Serena sonrió y lo acarició, a Fennekin pareció gustarle, porqué sonrió.

Serena recordó el día antes de salir de su casa. Su mamá le había preparado un esquicito desayuno, esa iba a ser la última vez que desayunaría en casa, sabía que su viaje iba a ser largo, así que su mamá decidió hacer un increíble y exquisito desayuno. Cuando terminó.

Vera, la madre de Serena, le regaló una mochila y se despidió de ella, un gran abrazo y un beso. Cuando vio a su hija partir, invadida por la nostalgia y la tristeza de ver a su hija partir, no pudo evitar llorar.

Lo primero que hizo Serena al salir de su casa, fue ir al laboratorio del profesor Ciprés, donde entre tres Pokémon, eligió a su primero Pokémon y compañero de viaje Fennekin.

-_Señores pasajeros, hemos llegado a nuestro destino, la región de Kanto_\- anunció el piloto por los altavoces.

La chica miró por la ventana del avión, quedó sorprendida al ver la región de Kanto: era una vasta y hermosa región. Por todos lados veía árboles frondosos, verdosos y enormes. Sin duda una gran región.

Una vez que el avión aterrizó con éxito, y las puertas se abrieron, Serena fue una de las primeras en bajar. Miró el alrededor sonriente, suspiró y se estiró.

-Bien- dijo sonriendo a Fennekin- a partir de ahora comienza nuestro viaje- miró hacia delante, decidida- y tal vez, nos encontremos con él.

**Con Ash.**

Ash estaba parado, cerca del borde de una pendiente que daba cara a Pueblo Paleta. Suspiró tristemente al ver todo el pueblo: su casa; el laboratorio; la casa de Gary. Todos los buenos recuerdos de su infancia y la primera vez que comenzó su viaje cruzaron por su cabeza, también le vino su recuerdo más reciente, el de tan solo cuatro meses atrás, cuando todo sus amigos, hasta su propia madre le pidió que renunciara a su sueño.

Estuvo cuatro meses entrenando en el Monte Silver, con Red. Se preguntó dónde estaría él y que estaba haciendo ahora. Suspiró una vez más y dio vuelta. Esta sería la última vez que volvería a Pueblo Paleta, al menos hasta que cumpliera su sueño. No se daría por vencido, no se acobardaría, esta vez cumpliría su sueño.

Sacó de su bolsillo una estalactita, la misma que obtuvo en la cueva en el Monte Silver. Lo apretó y sonrió, luego volvió a guardarla. Miró al cielo y recordó que en ese mismo lugar fue donde vio a Ho-oh por primera vez, esa vez pidió un deseo, en esta ocasión pediría otro. Sacó de su bolsillo una Pokéball y la lanzó al cielo, de él salió Charizard.

-Vamos Charizard, entrenemos.

Pasaron varias horas entrenando. Pikachu y Charizard entrenaban destruyendo rocas o enfrentándose a Pokémon salvajes con los que se encontraban por el camino, pero algo andaba mal…

-Esto es extraño…- dijo Ash pensativo- los Pokémon salvajes de esta ruta son más fuerte de lo que recordaba.

Sus Pokémon también pensaron lo mismo que él, extrañamente los Pokémoncon los que se encontraban eran muy poderosos para ser de la ruta uno, una ruta que se supone que los Pokémon que abundan no son precisamente muy poderosos a comparación de otras rutas, sin mencionar que se habían encontrado con Pokémon que no eran de esa ruta, como Raticate, Fearow e incluso un Gastly, además todos ellos eran de un gran nivel.

-¿Qué estará pasando…?

Miró hacia arriba y notó que el sol ya se estaba ocultando. Habían pasado varias horas entrenando, decidió que dejaría de pensar tanto en el tema y que era hora de alzar la carpa y cenar.

**Con Serena.**

Luego de haber salido del aeropuerto, Serena fue a un centro Pokémon para poder almorzar y comprar suministros para su viaje. Sabía que el viaje iba a ser largo, necesitaba comprar unas que otras pociones, comida, antídotos y demás.

Estaba en Pueblo paleta, eso lo sabía, allí comenzaban su viaje todos los entrenadores de la región. Decidió que después de almorzar, iría al laboratorio del profesor Oak.

Conoció al profesor Samuel Oak en el campamento Pokémon, un campamento dirigido por el profesor Oak y Ciprés. Fue ahí diez años atrás, y pasó la mejor semana de toda su vida, allí conoció a un chico que nunca olvidará.

Se despidió de la enfermera Joy y fue directo al laboratorio Pokémon, se preguntó si el profesor se recordaría de ella. Una vez llegó, suspiró y golpeó la puerta del laboratorio, esperó unos minutos cuando un chico, más o menos de su edad abrió la puerta. El chico al verlo arqueó una ceja.

-¿Se encuentra el Profesor Oak?- preguntó sonriendo.

-Sí…- dijo el chico- _vaya, sí que es linda-_ pensó. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando- emmm… adelante- dijo haciendo espacio para que entrara.

Serena entró y se sorprendió al ver el interior del laboratorio: era enorme e increíble; sus paredes eran blancas y estaba repleto de fotografías de Pokémon, diplomas. Había millones de estantes, los cuales estaban repletos de libros, también había grandes variedades de máquinas de todos los tamaños, que brillaban y titilaban.

-Tracey, ¿quién tocó la puerta?- preguntó el profesor.

Se sorprendió al ver a Serena, esta hizo una reverencia.

-Hola profesor, no sé si se recuerda de mi pero soy…

-Serena- concluyó el profesor- claro que me acuerdo de ti, tú y Ash estaban muy pegados en el campamento.

Serena se sonrojó al recordar eso, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Oak, Fennekin rodó los ojos.

-Ya veo…- dijo el anciano sonriendo.

-¿Ash y tú se conocen?- preguntó Tracey.

-S…sí- contestó ella- en el campamento del profesor Oak.

-Lo recuerdo, Ash y ella tan solo tenían ocho años- añadió el profesor.

-Ya veo.

-Dime Serena, ¿qué te ha traído por Kanto?

-Bueno… vine para comenzar mi viaje Pokémon- contestó ella sonriendo.

-Y este debe ser el pokémon que te ha entregado Ciprés, ¿no?- preguntó viendo a Fennekin- un Pokémon muy interesante.

-¿Qué Pokémon es ese profesor?- preguntó Tracey sorprendido.

-Es Fennekin, uno de los Pokémon iniciales de Kalos, allí te dan a elegir entre Froakie, Chespin y Fennekin, Pokémon muy raros incluso en esa región.

Se agachó y comenzó a acariciar al zorro de fuego, este sonrió y comenzó a mover la cola felizmente, luego el profesor invitó a Serena a tomar una taza de café mientras charlaban. Serena tomó asiento y comenzó a charlar con Tracey mientras hablaban de cosas como Pokémon, estudios y cosas así.

Tracey le contó que su sueño es llegar a ser un gran profesor Pokémon como Oak, él siempre fue su ídolo, por eso se quedó con el profesor Oak a aprender más acerca de los Pokémon. En cambio Serena confesó que aún no decidió que quería hacer con su vida, por eso empezó su viaje, tal vez en el camino descubra que quiere hacer.

Tracey le preguntó que le hizo venir hasta Kanto, en vez de comenzar su viaje allá en Kalos. Serena contestó que le llamaba mucho la atención Kanto, además… había alguien a quién quería ver.

-Ya veo- dijo Tracey sonriendo y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y qué te ha traído a mi laboratorio? Me da la sensación de que no solo has pasado a saludar- dijo Oak metiéndose en la conversación

-La verdad…- dijo la chica sacando un libro de su mochila- el profesor Ciprés me pidió que cuando llegara a Kano, te dé esto.

El profesor Oak agarró el libro y lo abrió, comenzó a darles una hojeada y sonrió, antes de cerrarlo.

-¿Qué es Profesor?- preguntó Tracey curioso.

-Es un libro repleto con las investigaciones de Ciprés- dijo dejándolo el libro en la mesa- por lo poco que leí, habla acerca de un gran descubrimiento, y tiene importancia para Kanto.

-Eso suena fantástico- dijo Serena emocionada.

El profesor asintió.

-El mundo está lleno de misterios que esperan a ser descubiertos- miró a Serena y la sonrió- has venido aquí para ver a Ash, ¿no?

Serena se sonrojó cuando el profesor mencionó el nombre del muchacho. Oak asintió.

-Lamento decirte que él no está aquí.

Serena pareció algo decepcionada, miró al profesor, este tenía una mirada deprimida, eso hizo preguntarse a Serena que había pasado.

-Hubo un incidente meses atrás, creo que herimos sus sentimientos, huyó y no volvimos a saber de él desde entonces.

Tracey bajó la cabeza, parecía también triste.

-Pero… sé que está allí afuera, entrenando.

-Lo encontraré- dijo la chica decidida- después de todo, tengo que agradecerle lo de aquella vez- dijo sonriendo.

-Ya veo- dijo el profesor, en ese momento sacó una Pokéball de su bolsillo y se la entregó a Serena- si lo ves, entrégale esta Pokéball, es uno de sus viejo amigos, ha estado algo inquieto estos últimos días, me imagino que ha sido porqué quiere volver con él.

Serena miró la Pokéball y luego la cogió, asintió al profesor y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

-No se preocupe profesor, confié en mí.

Oak asintió.

-Entonces debo partir ahora profesor- dijo levantándose del sillón.

-Entiendo- dijo haciendo lo mismo- espero que podamos volver a vernos.

-Eso espero profesor.

Todos salieron y se despidieron de ella, Serena hizo una reverencia, luego salió corriendo de allí, al lado de Fennekin.

**Con Ash.**

Ash terminó de cenar junto a sus Pokémon, luego de eso levantó la carpa. El sol ya se había ocultado, el cielo se tiñó de negro y el alrededor solo era alumbrado por la luz de la luna y la fogata que hicieron.

El clima era perfecto, el viento soplaba y refrescaba el ambiente, perfecto para dormir afuera a la intemperie o dentro de una carpa. Eran altas horas de la noche y sus Pokémon ya se quedaron dormidos, él se quedó afuera, acostado, mirando el cielo nocturno al lado de la fogata.

Pensó en su madre y amigos, se preguntó que hacían ahora y si estaban pensando en él. Le dolió dejar su casa, pero tomó la decisión de que no volvería hasta que cumpla su sueño.

Se levantó, tenía sed, agarró su mochila y sacó un termo de agua, agitó el termo para comprobar si había agua en su interior, comprobando que no había nada. Suspiró, se levantó algo agotado, a pocas cuadras había un pequeño río con agua cristalina, el lugar perfecto para cargar el termo.

Caminó alrededor de cuatro cuadras hasta que llegó al río, el agua era cristalina, se veía muy tentadora, se agachó y se lavó la cara con ella, luego destapó el termo y lo cargó, tomó un poco de ella, luego prosiguió a taparla.

En ese momento escuchó un grito, alarmado miró dónde provino el grito, en el interior del bosque. No dudó dos veces antes de ir a su socorro. No sabía que pasaba, pero alguien estaba gritando, estaba en apuros, pero no tenía ni un solo Pokémon consigo.

Corrió hasta que llegó a una especia de acantilado con un enorme árbol en medio, allí una chica se encontraba cubriéndose con las manos, frene de ella se encontraba un Pokémon que Ash no había visto hasta el momento, una especie de zorro, al zorro le atacaba un… ¿Gengar?

_-¿Qué hace un Gengar aquí?- _se preguntó Ash confundido.

El Gengar notó la presencia de Ash, giró y le lanzó una sonrisa siniestra. Ash apretó los puños.

-¡deja a esa chica!- gritó el pelinegro.

El Pokémon zorro miró a Ash, este al verlo le hizo un ademan, el Pokémon pareció entenderlo "_Protégela"_.

Apretó los puños, deseó no haber llamado la atención del Gengar, este giró y parecía tener toda su atención ahora en él. Deseó no ser tan imprudente y haber venido con su Pokémon, pero ellos estaban dormidos a varios metros del lugar.

Gengar rió y comenzó a formar una _Bola de sombra _en su mano, en ese instante lo lanzó a Ash. Cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto, pero en ese momento, un Pokémon apareció y repelió el ataque. Ash se alegró de verlo.

-¡Abra!- gritó feliz- justo a tiempo.

Ahí estaba el mismo Abra de la mañana, flotando, protegiéndolo. Gengar dejó de reír por un instante al ver al Fenec amarillo. Abra miró a Ash, este comprendió al instante.

-Bien… ¡Abra, usa mega puño!

En ese momento el Pokémon desapareció, luego apareció detrás del enemigo y le encestó una potente mega puño, este salió volando hacia delante, pero se repuso rápidamente, clavando sus tobillos al suelo, luego lanzó una bola sombra.

Abra estaba en un dilema, detrás suyo estaba la chica y aquél extraño Pokémon, podía teletransportarse fácilmente, pero si lo hacía, los de atrás saldrían lastimados.

-Abra… ¡usa protección!- ordenó Ash.

El Poémon obedeció y creó un gran espejo protector, el ataque de Gengar chocó contra él, partiéndolo y provocando que ambos ataques desaparecieran.

Gengar aprovechó el momento y se lanzó junto a Abra, y le propino un potente puño sombra en la panza, provocando que cayera al suelo estrepitosamente.

-¡Abra!- gritó Ketchum.

Cuando el polvo desapareció, Abra seguía de píe en el suelo, lastimado, apenas podía mantenerse parado.

-¡Abra, resiste!

En eso, Gengar ríe y lanza otra bola de sombra, iba directo a Abra, este estaba tan lastimado que no podía esquivarlo. En eso un potente lanzallamas choca contra el ataque, disipándolo.

-¡Charizard!- gritó Ash feliz.

Allí venía Charizard volando, encima suyo estaba Pikachu. Aterrizó frente a Abra, Charizard lo miró y sonrió, Abra hizo lo mismo.

Gengar miró a sus dos oponentes nuevos y comenzó a reírse, luego creó otra bola sombra pero esa vez lo lanzó al suelo, creando una pantalla de humo. Charizard disparó una estrella de fuego y Pikachu un atractrueno contra la pantalla de humo, disipándola, pero cuando desapareció por completo, Gengar ya no estaba.

-Desapareció…- dijo Ash sorprendido.

En eso giró para ver como se encontraban sus Pokémon, Abra cayó al suelo agotado, suspiraba ajetreadamente, pero estaba bien. Pikachu y Charizard también estaban bien. Se dirigió donde estaba la chica, se agachó para verla mejor.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó sonriendo.

-S… sí- contestó la chica.

Alzó su mirada y se sorprendió al verlo, Ash notó eso.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ash… eres Ash, ¿no?

-Sí, ese soy yo… ¿y tú eres…?

-¿No te acuerdas de mí? Soy Serena, del campamento Pokémon de profesor Oak.

Al principio Ash no la recordaba, intentó excavar en sus recuerdos, miró fijamente a la chica y abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Serena… eres tú…- dijo sorprendido.

-¡Lo recuerdas!- dijo levantándose, animada.

-Vaya, has cambiado tanto…- dijo igual de animado.

-Ha pasado diez años, claro que he cambiado- dio un giro- y bien… ¿Qué tal me veo?

-Linda…- dijo algo apenado.

-Ya veo…- Serena se sonrojo.

Los Pokémon de Ash parecían algo confundidos. Fennekin se acercó a ellos y se presentó.

-Ese no es lugar para hablar- dijo Ash- vamos, armé un campamento cerca de aquí, vayamos allá a charlar.

Nadie se negó. Charizard cargó del pobre Abra lastimado, mientras que los demás iban a píe. Cuando llegaron al campamento, Ash pasó a curar las heridas de Abra.

-Ese Pokémon… jamás lo vi- dijo Ash por Fennekin.

-Se llama Fennekin, es un Pokémon de tipo fuego, uno de los iniciales de la región de Kalos.

-Ya veo, como Charmander.

-Así es- dijo viendo como su Fennekin dormía al lado de los otros.

L llegar al campamento, al cabo de un rato todos los Pokémon fueron a dormir al lado de la fogata. Abra dormía plácidamente en la panza de Charizard.

-¿Qué te trae a Kanto?- preguntó el moreno.

Serena se sonrojó levemente, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por él, pero decidió hacer caso omiso.

-Vine a comenzar mi viaje Pokémon aquí. Kanto me pareció el lugar idóneo para ello.

-Ya veo- dijo Ash sonriendo- es una hermosa región, sin duda.

Serena sonrió, le contó acerca del profesor Ciprés, que fue él quien le dio a su primer Pokémon y unas cuantas Pokéballs más. También le contó que se encontró con el Profesor Oak y Tracey, Ash apretó los puños cuando oyó eso. Serena notó eso, sabía que estaba tocando un tema delicado.

-¿Qué ha pasado contigo en Pueblo Paleta?

Al instante se arrepintió de preguntar eso, a penas volvió a verlo después de diez años y le hizo una pregunta tan íntima como esa, se sentía como una tonta, una invasora, pero quería saber que sucedía.

-Lo siento…- dijo arrepentida, bajando la cabeza.

-N… no te disculpes- dijo Ash forzando una sonrisa.

No estaba enojado con ella, solo se sentía algo incómodo hablando de ello. Suspiró.

-Me pidieron que renuncie a mi sueño- dijo mirando la fogata.

Serena no entendía, arqueó una ceja. Ash notó eso y sonrió.

-¿Tienes algún sueño, Serena?

La chica pensó un poco, luego contestó.

-No… por eso vine hasta aquí, esperando encontrar algún sueño por perseguir.

-Ya veo…- dijo el pelinegro sonriendo.

En ese momento un recuerdo vino en la mente de Serena.

-Ash… tu sueño es convertirte en maestro Pokémon, ¿no?

Ash asintió, Serena recordó que él le había contado eso en el campamento diez años atrás.

Antes de que pudiera responder, una bola de sombra cayó en medio de ellos, levantando una estela de humo. Los dos salieron disparados del lugar, tosiendo por culpa del humo. En eso una sonrisa completamente blanca apareció en medio de la oscuridad.

Ash entonó los ojos en esa sonrisa, comenzó a formarse una silueta se formó, una silueta que el chico pudo reconocer.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Serena, acercándose a él.

El estruendo despertó a los Pokémon, los cuales se levantaron alterados, al ver aquella silueta, se dirigieron a sus entrenadores respectivamente. Abra se acercó a Ash y miró la silueta seriamente.

-Así que también lo notas, ¿no? Abra.

El fenec amarillo asintió.

-Has vuelto, Gengar.

-¿Gengar?- preguntó la chica, mirando la silueta.

La misma comenzó a reírse y tomó forma física, sin duda era el mismo Gengar de hace rato, reía de la misma forma.

En eso, otros dos Pokémon aparecieron, cada uno en los costados de la chica: un Haunter y un Dusclops. El Haunter sonreía maniacamente, tenía un parche en su ojo izquierdo y una cicatriz en el ojo derecho. Ash se sorprendió al ver a Dusclops, él no era de Kanto, normalmente se encontraban Hoenn.

Ambos Pokémon sujetaron a Serena de los brazos y comenzaron a levitar con ella. La mujer intentaba luchar contra ellos, pero eran más fuertes que ellas. Fennekin saltó en su auxilio, pero por desgracia Gengar estaba atento y lanzó un ataque de hipnosis a Fennekin, este cayó al suelo dormido.

-Mierda….- dijo Ash alzando a Fennekin- ¡Suelten a Serena! ¡¿Por qué nos persiguen?!

Los tres Pokémon solo rieron. Ash suspiró y miró a sus tres Pokémon, luego a los otros tres enemigos.

-Serena… aguarda, te salvaremos.

-Ash…

En ese momento Charizard desplegó sus alas, Pikachu comenzó a desprender chispas de sus mejillas y Abra se paró. Los tres Pokémon rieron.

-No huiré…. Demostraremos de lo que somos capaces- dijo seriamente.

En eso Charizard echó vuelo y Pikachu se subió encima, mientras que Abra desapareció. El dragón lanzó una Pirotecnia a Haunter, este esquivó el ataque, dejando libre un brazo de Serena, mientras que Pikachu lanzó una esfera eléctrica a Dusclops, el cual dio en lleno al Pokémon, dejando a Serena Libre.

Gengar sonrió y fue junto a Serena, la cual estaba descendiendo, pero Abra apareció frente a él sorprendiéndolo, luego le da una potente Tacleada, mandándolo a volar hacia tras, luego agarra a Serena y se teletransporta, al lado de Ash.

-Gracias Abra- agradeció el pelinegro. Abra asintió.

Serena se pone detrás de Ash y agarra a su Fennekin durmiente.

-Gracias Fennekin, fuiste valiente- luego mira a Ash- gracias…- dijo algo sonrojada.

Ash la mira fijamente, asiente y le sonríe.

-Escuchen….- dijo a los Pokémon enemigos- me han pedido que renuncie a mi sueño, dejar de ser un maestro Pokémon, dejar de entrenarlos.

Charizard aletea cada vez más fuerte. Pikachu comienza a desprender más electricidad por todo su cuerpo, Abra mira fijamente a Gengar.

-Mis amigos, el profesor Oak e incluso mi madre, fui un tonto y huí de allí- sacó de su bolsillo la estalactita, y lo apretó fuertemente- pero conocí a alguien, que me dijo que no me diera por vencido, que no hay tiempo límite para cumplir los sueños.

Serena miró a Ash por la espalda, por un momento le pareció alguien incansable, se sonrojó.

-Ash…

Ash mostró su puño hacia frentey les dedicó una mirada decidida a sus enemigos. En ese momento Fennekin se despertó, justo para escuchar las últimas palabras de Ash, Serena sonrió a su Pokémon.

-No me daré por vencido, cumpliré mis sueños, mi nombre es Ash Ketchump, recuérdenlo, el próximo campeón de Kanto.

En eso Charizard da un coletazo a Haunter, luego un lanzallamas y termina derribándolo en el suelo, dejándolo fuera de combate.

Pikachu aprovechó el momento de impacto sobre Dusclops y le da una potente Tacleada de voltios, haciendo que chocara sobre unas rocas, dejándolo K.O.

Solo quedó Gengar, el cual dejó de reír al ver a sus compañeros caídos. Abra se puso en medio de él. Gengar volvió a sonreír, preparó una bola de sombras y lo lanzó fuertemente, Abra sonrió y comenzó a formar una esfera azul en sus manos, que comenzó a tomar forma.

-Esfera Aural- dijo Ash sorprendido.

Abra lanzó la Esfera Aural, el cual colisionó contra la bola de sombras, la Esfera aural fue más fuerte y ganó a la Bola de sombras, luego fue directo a Gengar, dándole de lleno en la panza, haciendo que fuera directo a un árbol y lo dejara inconsciente.

-¡Bien hecho equipo!- dijo Ash sonriendo.

-¡Eso fue asombroso! ¡¿No, Fennekin?!- preguntó Serena, dando vueltas con su Fennekin, a este le brillaban los ojos del asombro.

En eso los tres Pokémon enemigos se levantaron, los Pokémon de Ash estupefactos, volvieron a prepararse para pelear, pero los enemigos solo sonrieron y desaparecieron, junto con un viento gélido, todos quedaron sorprendidos.

-Ash…- habló Serena- estuvieron asombrosos, próximo campeón de Kanto- dijo sonriendo.

Ash se sonrojó levemente, pero luego sonrió.

-Gracias, no lo hubiese hecho sin ellos- dijo, sonriendo a sus Pokémon.

Estos sonrieron, en ese momento, la luz del sol alumbró sus caras. Todos miraron hacia arriba, ya comenzaba a amanecer y ellos apenas lograron dormir, pero ninguno estaba agotado.

Ash se acercó al pequeño Abra, se agachó y le sonrió.

-Eres asombroso, un gran Pokémon- le sonrió, luego sacó una Pokéball vacía de su bolsillo- dime… ¿quieres venir con nosotros?

Abra se sorprendió, miró a Charizard y Pikachu, los cuales asintirton, luego miró a Ash, luego la Pokeball, sonrió, tocó el botón del objeto circular, una estela roja lo rodeó y entró en la Pokéball, esta giró una vez y luego brillo.

Ash sonrió y apretó la Pokéball.

-Bienvenido a la familia, Abra.

Todos sonrieron. Al cabo de una hora, todos desayunaron, se limpiaron y descansaron un rato, luego de eso estaban al cien por ciento. Se encontraban ahora en medio de la ruta uno.

-Bien, creo que comenzaras tu viaje para convertirte en maestro Pokémon, ¿no?- preguntó Serena, sonriendo.

-Sí, debo ganar de nuevo las ocho medallas si quiero participar en la Meseta Añil- dijo sonriendo- debo entrenar también a Abra.

-Ya veo, esta es la despedida, ¿no?

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Ash.

-Aquí es dónde tomamos caminos separados, debo encontrar mi propio camino- dijo Serena decidida.

-Ya veo…- dijo Ash, luego acarició la cabeza de Serena.

Ash le pasaba unos cuantos centímetros, Serena parecía algo triste. Ash se rascó la nariz.

-Sabes… algo que aprendí en estos últimos años viajando por diversas regiones, es que no hay razones para viajar solos.

-No entiendo…- dijo Serena, sorprendida.

-Lo que quiero decir es qué… encontremos nuestro caminos juntos, Serena- sonrió y le pasó la mano- ¿vienes?

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par, luego sus ojos se aguaron y sonrió.

-¡Claro!- dijo sacando unas cuantas lágrimas.

Ash rió y se rascó la cabeza.

-Bien, andando, iremos a ciudad verde.

En eso ambos tomaron el mismo camino, ese era el principio de un nuevo viaje, un nuevo sueño, nuevas aventuras y quien sabe…. Tal vez un nuevo amor nacerá.

A lo lejos, un hombre miró a ambos jóvenes, el hombre tenía un traje estrafalario: una camisa negra sin mangas, algo ajustado, tenía unos guantes que le llegaban hasta los codos y en donde estaban las uñas del guante, sobresalían garras negras, tenía unos pantalones de camuflaje negro, con unas botas del mismo color, una especie de capa negra con capucha. El hombre usaba una máscara, el cual cubría toda su cara: la máscara era blanca con tatuajes rojos y no tenía boca y dejaba ver solo los ojos verdes del sujeto.

En eso Gengar, el mismo Haunter con parche y Dusclops aparecieron al lado de él. Gengar le dio una parte de una prenda rasgada al sujeto

-Buen trabajo chicos- dijo agarrando la prenda, era roja y por lo que se veía, pertenecía a Serena- han hecho un excelente trabajo, Giovanni estará complacido….

**Continuará…**

**¡Holaa! :D**

**¿Qué tal familia? Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta serie, espero los agrade y estén complacidos. **

**See, Ash tiene un nuevo Pokémon y es un poderoso Abra. Y un nuevo enemigo aparece. **

**Espero os guste el cap y nos vemos n.n/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7- Jason. **

Ash y Serena se encontraban aun en la ruta Uno. Era mediodía y decidieron parar a almorzar cerca de un arrollo. Levantaron la mesa, colocaron los víveres sobre ella.

Estaban cansados, después del extraño suceso del Gengar salvaje, no se detuvieron a descansar ni un segundo. En el camino se encontraron con varios entrenadores, con Pokémon muy poderosos, oportunidad perfecta para que Ash pudiera entrenar a su nuevo compañero.

Abra se movía a una velocidad increíble. Derrotaba a sus enemigos teletransportándose, repartiendo puñetazos, embestidas, coletazos, de esa forma lograba ganar experiencia, ganando cada batalla.

Serena estaba asombrada por la conexión que Ash tenía con sus Pokémon. Pensó que si lograba establecer esa conexión con Fennekin, ella también podría ser imparable. Miró a su pequeño Pokémon y sonrió, aún le faltaba ganar más experiencia, este viaje la iba ayudar a descubrir que quiere hacer con su vida.

Ash se internó un poco en el bosque con Pikachu y al cabo de unos minutos, regresaron con varias leñas para prender fuego y poder calentar sus almuerzos. Serena se quedó con Fennekin a cargar agua en embases, luego sacó la comida de los víveres.

El pelinegro amontonó la leña, le pidió al pequeño zorro de fuego que prendiera la leña. Fennekin obedeció y lanzó ascuas a la madera, prendiéndose al instante.

-Eso será suficiente- dijo Ash poniendo la hoya encima de la fogata improvisada.

-Estoy cansada- dijo Serena sentándose en el suelo, sacándose los zapatos- ayer no pude dormir.

-Sigo sin entender que hacía un Gengar aquí, en la ruta Uno- dijo llevándose la mano en el mentón, comenzando a acariciarlo- es un Pokémon que no se encuentra por estos lares.

Serena examinó a Ash detenidamente, bajó la cabeza al suelo, levemente sonrojada, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el joven.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Ash… ¿te acuerdas aquella vez en el campamento del profesor Oak y Ciprés…?- pregunto la chica- esa vez me salvaste la vida.

Ash se quedó viéndola, Serena le sonrió, aún seguía levemente sonrojada.

-No pude darte las gracias esa vez, pero ese día me abriste los ojos. Fui a ese campamento obligatoriamente, no me gustaban los Pokémon- confesó algo apenada- pero tú me ayudaste a ver lo fascinante que son, me abriste los ojos a un nuevo mundo- alzó la mirada y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa- gracias…

Cuando Serena sonrió, todo el mundo de Ash se detuvo. Su sonrisa era radiante, le daba esperanzas. Ash estaba confundido, nunca antes había tenido esa sensación, ni siquiera con Misty. Se preguntó que era.

Cuando estuvo a punto de hablar, un grito de auxilio lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ambos se percataron que el pedido de auxilio provenía más adelante, del bosque.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrieron en esa dirección. Se guiaron por los pedidos de auxilio, corrían lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían. Llegaron hasta donde un acantilado, este ascendía a una gran altura. Al lado del acantilado había un letrero que rezaba: _Acantilado Death._

A Ash no le gustó para nada el nombre, pero no era tiempo de pensar en nombres mortales, alguien necesitaba su ayuda.

Serena Y Ash buscaron con la vista por todas partes, hasta que volvieron a escuchar los gritos, provenían de arriba, en el acantilado. Los dos jóvenes alzaron la vista.

Serena entornó los ojos, arriba, en la orilla del acantilado se encontraba una persona. Estaba a punto de caerse, a duras penas se sujetaba de una especie de hierba que colgaba de la orilla del acantilado: la hierba era azul y tenían varias flores rojas. Serena pudo notar que de la otra mano tenía sujeto a una especie de bola rosada. Un Pokémon, pensó ella, pero no pudo identificar cual era.

-¡Es un niño!- dijo la chica asustada-¡debemos ayudarlo!

Ash apretó los dientes. El acantilado era muy alto, aproximadamente de unos Cien metros de altura, o eso ponía el letrero, sea cual fuese la altura, si caía, sería historia.

-Eso haremos- dijo llevando sus manos en su cinturón.

Ash se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no tenía ninguna de sus Pokeball consigo. Echó una maldición, fue un tonto al dejarla en el campamento. No tenía tiempo de regañarse, debía actuar, y rápido.

-No tengo ninguna de mis Pokéball conmigo.

Serena se sorprendió.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo asustada, le echó una mirada a su Pokémon- Fennekin no puede escalar el acantilado.

-Tampoco Pikachu- dijo mirando a su compañero colgado en su hombro- mierda…

En ese instante, un recuerdo cruzó por la cabeza de Serena. Rápidamente abrió su cartera y rebuscó en ella. Ash arqueó una ceja al verla, ¿qué estaba haciendo? En eso saca una Pokéball de su cartera.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó sorprendido.

Serena se lo pasó.

-Es tuya, luego te lo explico.

Ash se sorprendió, pero luego tendría explicaciones, ahora debía actuar. Agarró la Pokéball y la lanzó, de ella salió Gible.

-¡Gible!- gritó Ash feliz.

El Pokémon gira algo confundido, pero al ver a Ash se sorprende y luego se lanza encima de él, mordiéndole la cabeza, sonriente.

-Yo también te extrañé, pero ahora te necesito- dijo seriamente- ¡Gible, uza trepa rocas y salva a ese niño!

Gible salta de su cabeza, luego cae al suelo, golpeándolo con el piño. Debajo de él el suelo cobra vida, levantándose, formando un pequeño puente filoso, que ascendía hasta donde estaba el niño. Este estaba asustado, tenía los ojos cerrados, Gible aparece detrás de él, lo mira un rato y luego le toca la espalda.

El niño abre los ojos asustado, luego mira a Gible y se asusta, soltando la hierba. En eso cae donde Gible, golpeándose el trasero.

-Auch, Auch- dijo friccionándose el trasero.

Cuando abre los ojos, mira a Gible parpadeando como tres veces, el Pokémon le sonríe y el puente afilado comienza a descender. El niño se asusta y comienza a ver su alrededor en plan "¿Qué está pasando?"

Cuando bajaron, Gible comenzó a saltar, feliz. Ash y Serena se acercaron corriendo para verificar que el niño este bien: el niño tenía entre siete u ocho años. Llevaba puesto una remera negra, un chaleco morado, unos pantalones cortos. Tenía encima un quepis en sentido contrario de color negro, el quepis dejaba ver un mechón color rubio.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Serena, agachándose para verlo mejor.

El niño abrió los ojos lentamente. Al ver a Serena se sonrojó un poco.

-S…sí- dijo tímidamente.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Ketchum sonriéndole.

El niño dudó antes de decirle su nombre, pero lo menos que podía hacer era decirles su nombre, después de todo, ellos lo salvaron.

-Me llamo Jason.

Serena le sonrió y se presentó.

-Yo soy Serena- dijo sonriendo, luego señaló a su Pokémon- este es Fennekin.

Jason abrió los ojos de par en par, al ver al Pokemon. Ash sonrió al verlo.

-Yo también me sorprendí al verlo, después de todo, no es de por aquí.

Jason no dijo nada, solo miró a Fennekin sorprendido.

-Me llamo Ash- se presentó sonriente, luego señaló a la rata amarilla- este es mi amigo Pikachu.

En eso Gible salta en la cabeza de Ash y comienza a morderlo. Jason se sorprendió al ver como el muchacho ni siquiera se inmutaba por la mordida del Pokémon, debe estar acostumbrado, intuyó.

-Él es Gible- dijo acariciando al Pokémon- gracias por salvarlo, amigo.

Jason sonrió, parecían buenas personas, después de todo, lo habían salvado, en ese momento, se levanta exaltado, busca con la vista por todos lados. Una bola rosada se acerca a él rodando, el niño suspira aliviado al verlo. Ash y Serena miran extrañado la escena.

En eso, la bola rosada comienza a tomar forma, le salen unas pequeñas manos, patas, unas orejas y un… ¿micrófono?

-¡Gigglypuff!- grita el niño feliz, alzando a su Pokémon- ¡me alegro de que estés bien amigo!

Ash retrocede un poco, él y Pikachu pusieron una cara extraña. Serena, Jason y Giglipop lo miraron extrañados.

-Tuvimos mala experiencia con un jigglypuff antes- dijo con una gota cayendo de su sien.

Serena ríe levemente, luego mira a Jason.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo allí arriba?

Jason se levanta exaltado, recordando algo.

-¡Por favor, ayúdenme!- dijo señalando al acantilado, para ser específicos, la hierba azul- ¡necesito esa hierba!

Ash mira hacia arriba y arquea una ceja.

-¿Para qué la necesitas?

-Por favor- ruega- ayúdenme, luego se lo explico.

Ash y Serena se miran confundidos, pero asienten casi al instante.

Ash le pidió a Gible que escalara hasta la cima y arrancara la hierba. Gible asiente, bajándose de su cabeza, luego a una increíble velocidad sube el acantilado, atajándose de rocas, saltando y mordiendo.

Alcanzó sin problemas la cima y arrancó la hierba, luego de la misma velocidad que subió, descendió sin problemas.

-¿Qué son esas hierbas?- pregunto la chica.

-Son hierbas medicinales- contestó el niño, agarrando la hierba.

-¿Para quién?- preguntó Ash.

-Para mi mamá.

… … …

Ash, Serena y Jason estaban corriendo por el bosque. Pikachu, jigglyppuff y Fennekin estaban tomando la delantera.

Jason les contó que su madre estaba gravemente enferma. Su padre era un médico, le pidió a Jason que vaya a buscar aquella hierba medicinal, para preparar a su madre un té con ella, por eso Jason fue a buscarla y la encontró en aquél acantilado.

Ash fue rápidamente al campamento, recogió sus pertenencias y las de Serena, luego los alcanzó. Jason los guiaba, estaba apurado, en su rostro se notaba la desesperación de llegar a tiempo.

Serena se compadeció de Jason. Miró a Ash, él asintió. A Ash se le hizo familiar el camino, se preguntó dónde estaban, luego lo recordó.

Se detuvieron frente a la orilla de otro acantilado. Serena abrió los ojos sorprendida. Debajo de ellos, se extendía una hermosa ciudad. Casas, edificios y árboles compartían el terreno, formando así aquella ciudad.

-Ciudad verde- anunció Ash, nostálgico.

-No hay tiempo que perder- dijo Jason, preparándose para bajar el acantilado- vámonos.

Se internaron en la cuidad, guiados por Jason. Mientras corrían, Ash pudo notar que la ciudad seguía igual que hace diez años atrás. Lo único diferente, era un restaurant dos estrellas.

Llegaron hasta una casa: las paredes de la casa eran de un color verde limón, de dos pisos. El techo describía un arco y había varias ventanas cerradas y abiertas.

Jason se apresuró y entró a la casa. Ash y Serena titubearon en la puerta, pero luego entraron, sacándose los zapatos y dejándolos en la entrada.

Jason se acercó hasta una cama, donde una mujer se encontraba recostada y un hombre estaba sentado en una silla, al lado de la mujer.

La mujer tenía el pelo largo y de color amarillo. Estaba tapada por una cama de modo que no se le podía ver la ropa, en su frente tenía un trapo mojado. La mujer aparentaba tener fiebre, porque sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojo y cada vez que respiraba por la boca, una estela de humo salía de ella.

El hombre al ver a Jason se levantó: era alto. Su cabello era de un color negro azabache. Llevaba puesto una bata de doctor. Abrazó al niño solo al verlo.

Su padre, pensó Ash y la mujer acostada en la cama debe ser su madre.

-Papá- dijo el niño, contestando la pregunta a Ash- ¿cómo está mamá?

El hombre miró a su esposa, luego volvió la mirada a su hijo.

-Estará mejor si toma el té.

Jason saca de su mochila la hierba azul. El hombre agarra la hierba y rápidamente va a la cocina. jigglypuff se acerca a la madre de Jason y la mira preocupado. La mamá jadeó, adolorida.

-Mamá…

Ash se acercó a él, puso su mano sobre sus hombros. Jason gira al verlo, estaba a punto de llorar, pero Ash le sonríe, diciéndole que todo estará bien.

-Señor- dijo Ash.

El hombre da la vuelta. Se sorprendido al ver a Ash y Serena, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de la presencia de ambos. Mira a su hijo, buscando respuestas.

-Son amigos- contesta Jason- luego te lo explicaré.

-Señor- vuelve a repetir Ash- sé que somos desconocidos para usted, pero queremos ayudar- mira a Serena, ella siente con la cabeza- por favor, déjenos ayudarlos.

El padre de Jason los mira fijamente, pero luego asiente.

-Aquí cerca hay una tienda de bayas, necesito la Baya Safre.

-Yo me encargo de eso- dijo Ash, saliendo de la casa, Pikachu se sube en sus hombros rápidamente.

-A…agua…- exclama la mujer.

-Yo me encargo de esto- dijo Serena, saliendo también de la casa acompañada de Fennekin.

Jason y jigglypuff se les queda viendo. ¿Cómo es posible que dos personas que acababa de conocer lo ayuden sin quejarse?

En ese instante llega Serena, con un termo lleno de agua fría. Se arrodilló al lado de la madre de Jason y le dio de beber el agua.

Luego llega Ash, con una docena de Bayas Safre. Se lo da rápidamente al hombre de la bata. A una gran velocidad parte las bayas y derraba el jugo en el té. Cuando la bebida se calentó lo suficiente, lo cargó en un vaso y se lo dio a su mujer.

-La baya Safre contrarresta las quemaduras en los Pokémon, ¿no?- preguntó Serena.

-Sí, la Baya Safre tiene la habilidad de curar las quemaduras en los Pokémon- explicó el hombre- pero si lo partes y mezclas el jugo de la baya con aquella hierva azul…

-¡Puede disminuir la fiebre, es como un anti quemar para los humanos!

El hombre asintió. La fiebre de la mujer comenzaba a disminuir al instante. Sus mejillas dejaron de tener ese color rojizo, comenzando a tomar su color original. Su respiración volvió a la normalidad.

Todos respiraron aliviados.

… … …

Todos estaban sentados en la sala. Dejaron a la madre de Jason a que descansara un poco. El padre de Jason, se presentó, su nombre era Romeo. Les sirvió un poco de té verde con unos bollos de dulce de leche.

Ash y Serena se presentaron. Relataron como conocieron a Jason. El padre se asustó al oírlos, pero se alivió que estén allí para salvarlo.

-No tenía muchas opciones- contó- tenía que quedarme a atender a Annabhet, tuve que pedir a Jason que vaya solo al bosque.

-No tenías de que preocuparte papá- replicó el niño- ya tengo ocho años, además jigglypuff me acompañó.

La bola rosada friccionó su brazo, mostrando sus "músculos", pero su brazo era demasiado corto, por lo que no se vio nada.

Romeo suspiró.

-Aún así eres demasiado joven. Tienes suerte de que Ash y Serena estuvieran allí porque o sino… ¡oh Dios, ni siquiera quiero imaginármelo!

Jason hizo un mohín con la boca, pero estaba de acuerdo, tuvo mucha suerte de encontrárselos, porque o sino él sería historia, y tal vez su madre también.

Pikachu, Fennekin y jigglypuff estaban comiendo una deliciosa comida Pokémon. Gible había salido de la Pokéball y se había comido casi la mitad de la comida de Pikachu, si no fuera porque Ash le dio un plato para él solito.

-Debo darles las gracias- dijo Romeo- ya está atardeciendo, ¿por qué no se quedan a pasar la noche aquí?

Ash y Serena se miraron unos a los otros. Afuera, el sol ya estaba descendiendo, dentro de un par de horas ya oscurecería.

-Por favor- suplicaron Jason y jigglypuff, haciendo una reverencia- quiero conocerlos un poco más.

-Estoy seguro que Annabhet querrá conocerlos- dijo revolviendo el cabello de su hijo.

Serena pensó que sería bueno descansar, dormir en una cama, con sabanas, almohadas suaves bajo el ventilador, aún no se acostumbraba a dormir a la intemperie. Echó una mirada suplicante a Ash, este sonrió y asintió.

Serena y Jason sonrieron, felices.

-¡Bien!- Jason dio un salto- ¡les enseñaré la ciudad, luego iremos al centro Pokpemon y…!

-Tranquilo mini hombre- le detuvo su padre, sonriendo- primero deja que se instalen.

Miró a sus invitados y les dedicó una sonrisa.

-Pueden dormir en la habitación de invitados- le echó una mirada pícara a ambos- solo no hagan ruido allí dentro, ¿ok?

Serena y Ash se sonrojaron hasta ya no más poder.

-¡¿QUEEEEEÉ?!- gritaron al unísono.

-Solo bromeaba- dijo Romeo riendo.

Jason le sujetó de las manos a ambos y los llevó al cuarto de invitados, dejando a Romeo pensando en ¿qué les hacía reír a los jóvenes hoy en día?

La habitación para invitados era bastante espaciosa. Había dos camas dentro de la habitación, con varios estantes repletos de libros. Ash y Serena bajaron sus pertenencias en la cama.

-¡Nos divertiremos mucho hoy!- dijo Jason feliz- ¿a que sí?

Serena y Ash sonrieron al niño, luego se miraron unos a los otros.

-Claro- dijo Ash- ¿adónde quieres ir primero?

… … … …

Ash, Serena y Jason estaban caminando por los alrededores de la ciudad. Pikachu, Fennekin y Gigglypuff estaban a sus lados, caminando felices, mirando asombrados la ciudad.

Romeo se quedó en la casa, cuidando de su esposa Annabhet. Annabhet comenzaba a mejorar considerablemente, ya no tenía fiebre y ahora estaba durmiendo plácidamente.

Jason les contó que su papá era el único doctor de toda la ciudad, cosa que sorprendió mucho a sus nuevos amigos. Era difícil creer que un solo hombre, atienda todas las heridas, enfermedades e infecciones de todos los ciudadanos.

Jason al parecer era conocido por todos los ciudadanos, cada vez que pasaba cerca de una tienda, las personas lo saludaban con una sonrisa. Ash recordó que en su infancia, salía mucho a jugar, metiéndose en aventuras, por lo que era conocido por todos los pueblerinos en Pueblo Paleta. Pensó que en el caso de Jason pasaría lo mismo.

Se detuvieron a comprar algodones de azúcar en una tienda ambulante. Los algodones de azúcar estaban deliciosos. Luego un hombre detuvo a Ash y le retó a que jugara uno de esos juegos callejeros. El juego era sencillo: Ash tenía que elegir de entre un mazo de diez cartas una, luego el hombre removía la carta y colocaba las diez en una hilera, Ash solo tenía que elegir entre ellas la que eligió. Si elegía bien, ganaba Diez puntos Pokémon, pero si elegía mal, los perdía, lastimosamente eligió mal y perdió.

Luego de eso, fueron a comprar unos zumos de naranjas en una tienda ambulante. Todos estaban sentados en las sillas que ofrecía la tienda.

-Está delicioso- dijo Serena sonriendo.

-No puedo creer que haya perdido…- dijo Ash aún disgustado, tomando su zumo.

-Es solo cuestión de suerte- dijo Serena reconfortandolo.

-La próxima vez lo harás mejor- añadió Jason.

-Perdí diez puntos Pokémon- dijo aún enojado.

Todos rieron por eso. En ese momento, escucharon un gran estruendo. Los tres miraron atrás, desconcertados. Se sorprendieron al ver la escena.

Varios hombres con camisa de cuero y encima de motocicletas se encontraban riendo. Estos estaban rodeando a un simple vendedor de coles.

-¡Mis coles!- gritó el hombre, arrodillado, agarrando dos coles, al lado de él, había una carrosa rota llena de coles.

-¡Eso te pasa por no pagar tu cuenta!- gritó un hombre, pisando una col.

El hombre era algo alto y fornido. Llevaba puesto una camisa blanca con las mangas rotas, una chaqueta de cuero con un dibujo de un Snnubbull detrás y unos pantalones marca Jeans. El hombre era pelado y su calva brillaba a la luz del sol, tanto que Ash casi podía ver su reflejo en él.

-¡Vamos, hazlo papilla Jack-sama!- gritó otro motociclista con un extraño peinado estilo Mohicano.

-¡Haz que aprenda a saldar sus deudas Jack-sama!- habló otro, con un peinado estilo Afro. Su Afro era tan grande y frondoso que Ash podía jurar ver a un Meowth ahí dentro.

-Eso haré- dijo Jack mordiendo una col- dime ¿cómo piensas pagar todas tus deudas?- escupió la col frente de él.

-Sólo dame una semana más- dijo el vendedor suplicando- sólo una más.

-Patético…- dijo Jack- ya verás…

-¡Oye tú, calvario!- gritó Ash, mirándolo seriamente- ¿qué crees que haces?

-¿Calvario?- preguntó el motociclista- ¡es por la calva, cierto?!- gritó cabreado- ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-Solo un entrenador de por ahí- dijo sonriendo.

Jack lo examinó.

-No eres de por aquí, ¿cierto?- preguntó seriamente.

Serena miraba la escena, apartada. Estaba abrazando a Jason, por alguna razón, él estaba muy nervioso al ver a aquellos motociclistas.

Jack sonrió al ver la mirada desafiante de Ash.

-Tienes hasta mañana por la mañana- dijo al vendedor- si no tienes nuestra plata para ese entonces… mejor que lo tengas- en eso el hombre arranca la moto- nos veremos, entrenador- dijo refiriéndose a Ash.

Jack se largó haciendo un gran estruendo, junto a sus dos compañeros, riéndose a carcajadas. Ash ayudó al pobre vendedor de coles a levantarse. Serena y Jason se acercaron a ellos.

-Gracias- dijo el vendedor.

-¿Quiénes eran?- preguntó Serena.

Jason apretó los puños con ira.

-Son Jack y su pandilla- habló el niño- son una banda de desalmados, que se aprovechan de la mala situación de la ciudad.

-¿Mala situación?- preguntó Ash.

-Ciudad verde ha estado en una mala situación desde qué…- esta vez habló el vendedor de col- desde que el bosque Verde se ha vuelto muy peligroso.

-¿Peligroso?- preguntó Ash, confundido.

-Desde hace un año, los Pokémon del bosque se han vuelto más…. Salvajes- prosiguió, algo triste- los Pokémon se habían vuelto más poderosos, incluso Pokémon que no debían estar en el bosque se encuentran ahora.

Ash arqueó una ceja. Últimamente había encontrado Pokémon muy fuertes para estar en estado salvaje: como el Gengar de ayer.

-Nuestros entrenadores no son tan poderosos, por lo que no pueden adentrarse al bosque Verde, por lo que dependíamos de la exportación, pero últimamente ni ellos pueden cruzar el bosque verde- dijo algo desanimado- Jack y su pandilla son fuertes, y pueden cruzar el bosque. Al ver la situación crítica en que estamos, se aprovecharon de ello y traen todos nuestros pedidos a cambio de una gran cantidad de dinero.

Ash y Serena se miraron. Era obvio que esa pandilla los estaba estafando. Jason apretó los puños, enojado. jigglypuff lo imitó.

-Por su culpa….- dijo Jason- por su culpa, mi madre estuvo al borde de la muerte. Mi padre no tenía el dinero que pidió Jack para comprar los medicamentos para mamá, ¡por su culpa mi mamá estuvo a punto de morir!

-Jason…- dijo Serena, mirándolo con piedad.

Ash apretó los puños y miró hacia donde se fueron esa banda.

… … …

Estaban caminando rumbo a la casa de Jason de nuevo, luego de ayudar al vendedor, la ira del pequeño desapareció, pero Ash no podía perdonar a esos sujetos, les pondría un alto, ¡y ya!

Cuando abrieron la puerta, se llevaron con la sorpresa de que Annabhet, la mamá de Jason, estaba sentada, tomando una taza de café con su esposo.

-¡Mamá!- gritó el niño, feliz, abrazando a su madre llorando. Giglypuff sonrió al verla.

-Ara, Ara- dijo abrazando a su hija- estoy bien, hijo, todo está mejor.

Todos miraron la escena enternecidos.

Luego de eso, todos se prepararon para cenar. Annabhet les agradeció mucho a Ash y Serena por salvarlos, a ella y a su hijo. Comenzaron a charlar animadamente.

Ash les contó que era un pueblerino, que venía de pueblo paleta. Les contó que su sueño era convertirse en maestro Pokémon. Les contó que había viajado a varias regiones y que había vuelto a Kanto para intentar cumplir su sueño, claro, omitió la parte en que escapó de su hogar porque su familia le había pedido que renunciara a su sueño.

Luego le tocó a Serena. Les contó que ella provenía de la región de Kalos, una región muy alejada de Kanto. Les contó como obtuvo a Fennekin y que había venido a Kanto para encontrar a alguien. A los padres de Jason no les hizo falta que les de nombres, porque Ash y Serena se sonrojaron.

-Ya veo- dijo la madre sonriendo- es bueno que tengan más o menos claro sus objetivos.

-Bien- dijo el padre levantándose- dejemos que nuestros invitados descansen.

Serena y Ash dieron las gracias. Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos estaban acostados en las camas, con las ropas cambiadas, listos para dormir. Eran altas horas de la noche, hoy habían hecho muchas cosas y estaban listos para dormir.

-Ash…- dijo Serena, mirando el techo acostada- piensas vencer a esos motociclistas…. ¿no?

Ash le daba la espalda a la chica. Tardó un rato en responder, pero luego dio la vuelta y la miró seriamente. Pikachu se despertó, se sentó rascándose el ojo izquierdo.

-No puedo dejarlos- contestó- este pueblo necesita ayuda, no pienso dejarlos.

Serena asintió, como si esperar era respuesta.

-Entonces te ayudaremos- dijo, refiriéndose a ella y Fennekin.

-Y nosotros.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a Jason y jigglypuff.

Se sorprendieron al verlos, pero no dijeron nada. Entendían perfectamente cómo se sentía. Ash suspiró.

-Jason…

-Ya sé lo que dirás…- lo interrumpió- me dirás que soy muy joven, que aún me falta dos años para entrenar a Pokémon, pero…- dijo apretando los puños- Gigglypuff y yo entrenamos duro todas las noches.

La bola rosada tenía una mirada decida.

-Lo sé- dijo seriamente, luego les tocó los dos hombros- sé que eres fuerte, pero estos sujetos no jugarán limpio- dijo seriamente- sus Pokémon son muy fuertes- miró a la bola rosada- jigglypuff podría salir gravemente herido.

Jason miró a su compañero, no quería que salga herido.

-Prométeme que los vencerás- dijo seriamente.

Ash asintió.

-Y tú estarás ahí para verme.

… … …

Al día siguiente, Ash estaba parado, de brazos cruzados, estaba recostándose por la tienda ambulante de Zumo. Serena y Jason estaban sentados en las sillas.

Ash tenía en su mano izquierda dos piedras: ambas eran de diferentes tamaños y pesos. La más chica no mediría más de los cuatro centímetros de diámetro y la grande ocho.

Apretó las dos piedras, luego cerró los ojos. En ese momento se vio envuelto en sus recuerdos.

Se encontraba sentado en aquél suelo mohoso de la cueva del monte Silver. Red estaba frente suyo, colocando una cajita con las mismas piedras en su interior.

-Te las regalo- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Q…qué?- dijo sorprendido, mirando las piedras- s…se ven valiosas, ¿estás seguro de esto?

Red se rió, cosa que pareció raro a Ash.

-Ésas piedras no tienen valor- dijo riendo- bueno… no el valor que tú crees.

-¿Entonces por qué me la das?- preguntó confundido.

-Porque la necesitarás más adelante.

Ash arqueó una ceja. ¿Las necesitaría? ¿Cómo lo sabía?

-¿Eres una especie de vidente?- preguntó Ash.

Red sonrió y cerró la caja, luego la envolvió en una tela.

-Claro que no- contestó- solo lo sé.

A Ash no le pareció convincente la respuesta. Red suspiró.

-Un amigo tuyo me lo dijo.

-¿Un amigo? ¿Quién?

Red levantó una mano, diciéndole que parara.

-Eso lo sabrás más adelante. Confía en mí- sonrió- él aparecerá cuando más lo necesites, cuando más lo desees.

En ese momento, los motociclistas llegaron provocado un gran estruendo con el motor de sus medio de transportes, sacando de sus recuerdos a Ash.

Ash no entendía eso último. ¿Quién era ese amigo suyo?.

Jack, el jefe de aquella pandilla, arqueó una ceja al ver a Ash. Buscó con su mirada a aquél vendedor de coles.

-¿Dónde está ese viejo?- preguntó seriamente.

-No está por aquí- contestó, poniéndose recto.

Jack bufó.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Solo quiero proponerte algo, calvario.

-¿Calvario?- preguntó- ¡ES PORQUE SOY CALVO, ¿NO?!- preguntó cabreado.

-Me escucharás, ¿o no?- preguntó seriamente.

El calvario suspiró, luego lo miró detenidamente.

-Te escucho.

-Una apuesta.

Jack arqueó una ceja. Hizo una señal con la mano para que continuara.

-Una batalla Pokémon- contestó- uno contra uno. Si tú pierdes, te largarás de aquí, sin peros.

Jack sonrió, sus compañeros lo miraron expectativos.

-¿Y si gano…?- preguntó.

-Nos iremos y nunca más volveremos- dijo seriamente- te daré todas mis pertenencias- le mostró las dos piedras.

-¿Qué son esas piedras?

-Si yo pierdo- dijo guardando las piedras en su mochila- podrán quedarse con mi mochila, todo lo que hay en su interior, mi ropa y la piedras.

-Jefe- dijo aquel tipo del peinado Mohicano- esas piedras se ven valiosas.

El hombre comenzó a reír y le mostró su mano para que la estrechara.

-Trato hecho, muchacho.

Ash sonrió y estrechó su mano, luego se giró y fue junto a sus amigos.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- preguntó Serena- estás arriesgando demasiado…

-No haría un trato como este si no estuviese seguro de que puedo contra él- le echó una mirada a Jack- puedo hacerlo.

Serena y Jason asintieron.

Ash se acercó a Jack, este seguía riendo. Examinaba la ropa de Ash, de seguro pensando a qué precio lo vendería cuando gane.

-¿Estás listo, muchacho?- preguntó, sonriendo.

-Cuando quieras- le dijo, sonriendo también.

En ese momento, los dos lanzan las Pokéball al mismo tiempo. De la Pokéball de Jack salió un Golem: se veía bastante sano y poderoso. Y Ash sacó a Gible.

-¡Tu puedes Gible!- animó Jason, dando saltos.

Pikachu, Fennekin y jigglypuff comenzaron a dar vítores de aliento. La batalla comenzó.

Jack ordenó a su Pokémon que atacara utilizando pedrada. El suelo debajo de Golem comenzó a desprenderse, varias rocas se desprendieron del fondo de la tierra, formando un círculo. Golem comenzó a lanzarle esas rocas a su oponente.

Gible esquivaba con facilidad las rocas, saltando, golpeándolos e inclusive, devorándolos. Jack se enojó y ordenó a su compañero que utilice demolición.

Golem se convirtió en una bola de roca y comenzó a rodar en dirección a Gible. Gible sonrió, saltó rápidamente, luego cayó en picada, aterrizando encima de su enemigo, encestándole un potente cabezazo zen.

Golem dejó de rodar y se paró, tambaleándose. Gible simplemente comenzó a sonreír, dando saltitos de aquí a allá.

Ash aprovechó eso y pidió a Gible que usara mordida. El Pokémon sonrió maliciosamente, luego saltó encima de su oponente, comenzando a morderle la cabeza.

Golem comenzó a correr, desesperado. Las mandíbulas de Gible eran poderosas. Intentando escapar, Golem utilizó mega puño, apuntando a Gible, este sonrió y saltó, soltándose de su oponente. Golem se golpeó a sí mismo en la cabeza.

-¿Te rindes?- preguntó Ash.

-¡Nunca!- contestó el calvario, en ese momento.

Ash negó y pidió a Gible que utilizara Meteoro Dragón.

De la boca del Pokémon, comenzó a formarse un círculo amarillo. Serena y Jason miraban fascinado a Ash y Gible.

En ese momento, el Pokémon escupió el ataque, este se elevó y del círculo amarillo, comenzaron a salir varios meteoros. Jack miró el ataque aterrado.

Los meteoros comenzaron a bombardear a Golem, dejándolo K.O.

-N…no puede ser…- dijo el tipo del mohicano.

-Jack-san ha… perdido…- añadió el tipo del afro.

Jack metió a su Pokémon en la Pokéball, luego miró a Ash, algo asustado.

-Ahora váyanse, si no quieren ser los Próximos bombardeados- dijo lanzándole una mirada fulminante.

Gible comenzó a formar el ataque en su boca. Jack asustado, se retira corriendo, dejando su moto a mitad del camino. Los otros dos lo imitan, corriendo detrás de él.

Gible deja el ataque, ve las tres motos con brillos en sus ojos, luego se lanza junto a ellas y las devora a una gran velocidad. Ash ve la escena con una gota cayendo de su sien.

-¡Eso estuvo fascínate!- gritó Jason, asombrado- ¡estuvieron fantásticos!

-¡Eso fue asombroso Ash!- dijo Serena, igual de fascinada como Jason- Gible ni siquiera sudo.

-No fue nada…- dijo Ash rascándose la cabeza- Gible fue el que se lució aquí.

-Pero tú le diste las órdenes- dijo Serena.

Ash simplemente sonrió. En eso, todos comienzan a aplaudir a Ash, saltando y lanzando vítores de alegría.

… … …

Ash se había vuelto el héroe del pueblo. Todos contaban como Ash había ahuyentado a esos delincuentes, exagerando un poco la historia.

Volvieron a la casa donde los padres de Jason los esperaban con el almuerzo. Jason les contó todo a sus padres: como Ash se enfrentó a sus enemigos; como los ahuyentó con firmeza al lado de Gible.

Ash solo se limitaba a decir que no fue nada, pero Serena le reprendía diciendo que en verdad estuvo increíble.

Luego de eso, todos se dedicaron a almorzar. Fue un almuerzo delicioso, sin duda. La madre de Jason sabía cocinar excelentemente.

Todos decidieron descansar un rato. Ash se quedó dormido en el patio, reposando su cabeza sobre un árbol. Romeo tuvo que salir, para atender un caso médico, en cuanto a Annabeth, aún se sentía algo cansada, así que decidió echarse una siesta.

Jason le pidió a Serena que le ayudase en algo. Fueron a un prado cerca de la Ruta Uno. Jason se sentía inspirado por la batalla de Ash y pidió ayuda a Serena para que entrenaran juntos, quería hacer pelear a su jigglypuff contra el Fennekin de la chica.

Serena pensó que sería buena idea, ya que Fennekin nunca estuvo en una pelea de verdad, sería bueno para que gane experiencia, así que aceptó.

Estaban frente a frente, listos para atacar, pero de la nada, un Pokémon apareció detrás de Jason.

Serena abrió los ojos de par en par, al ver a Gengar detrás de Jason. El mismo Gengar de la noche pasada. El niño retrocedió lentamente, se asusto al ver a aquél Pokémon sonriéndole.

En eso, un hombre sale de entre las sombras: el hombre tenía un traje estrafalario: una camisa negra sin mangas, algo ajustado, tenía unos guantes que le llegaban hasta los codos y en donde estaban las uñas del guante, sobresalían garras negras, tenía unos pantalones de camuflaje negro, con unas botas del mismo color, una especie de capa negra con capucha. El hombre usaba una máscara, la cual cubría toda su cara: la máscara era blanca con tatuajes rojos y no tenía boca y dejaba ver solo los ojos verdes del sujeto.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Serena, seriamente.

El hombre la miró con aquellos ojos verdes. Agarró a Jason de los hombros.

-Dame el libro- dijo seriamente.

-¡¿De qué hablas?!

La voz del hombre era ronca y fuerte. El hombre imponía un gran poder.

-Hablo del libro que te dio el Profesor Ciprés.

Serena se entumeció, ¿hablaba de aquél libro que tenía gran importancia para Kanto? Serena apretó los dientes, ese libro era muy importante.

-No lo tengo- contestó seriamente.

El enmascarado miró a Gengar, este parecía examinar a Serena, luego negó con la cabeza.

-Dices la verdad- dijo seriamente- bien, no tengo tiempo que perder- apretó más fuerte el hombro de Jason, este lanzó un alarido de dolor.

Jason estaba temblando, se veía realmente asustado. Miró a Serena, pidiendo auxilio.

-¡Suéltalo!- gritó- ¡no dejaré que lo lleven!

En ese momento, Fennekin y jigglypuff saltaron al ataque, pero Gengar se adelantó y lanzó un ataque de Hipnosis. Los dos Pokémon cayeron, dormidos.

-¡No!- gritó Serena.

Gengar sonríe y lanza otro ataque de Hipnosis, pero esta vez lo lanza a Serena.

La vista de Serena comienza a nublarse. Comenzaba a sentir mucho sueño. Intentó dar un paso hacia delante, pero se tambaleó, se sujetó a uno de los árboles para no caerse.

-N…no- dice, comenzando a resbalarse.

-¡Serena!- gritó Jason, asustado.

-Si quieres volver a verlo, ven con Annabhet- dijo dando media vuelta- tienes hasta la media noche, osino, el niño morirá.

Los párpados de Serena comenzaban a pesarles. Vio como el hombre se alejaba, mientras Jason gritaba su nombre, pero ella no oía nada.

-J…Jason- dijo por último, antes de caer al suelo, dormida.

… … …

Serena se despertó agitada. Miró a su alrededor, seguía en el bosque, pero ya había anochecido. Se preguntó qué hora era. Vio a Fennekin y Gigglypuff tirados en el suelo.

Se apresuró a auxiliarlos, aún respiraban, solo estaban dormidos. Se sentó en el césped. Se sujetó la cabeza, le dolía espantosamente. En ese momento, las palabras de aquél hombre "_Si quieres volver a verlo, ven con Annabhet- dijo dando media vuelta- tienes hasta la media noche, osino, el niño morirá"._

Agarró a los dos Pokpemon rápidamente y fue corriendo. En la casa, todos estaban preocupados. Estaban parados en la calle, esperando a que regresen. Ash sonrió al ver a lo lejos a Serena.

-Serena, que bueno que has…- dejó de hablar al verla a ella llorando- Serena…

Serena se lanzó a sus brazos, comenzando a llorar. Ash estaba confundió, pero la abrazó.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo preocupado- Serena…

-Fui débil- dijo llorando- Ash… fui demasiado débil- se reprimió en llantos.

Los padres de Jason se acercaron a ellos. Se veían preocupados.

-¿Y Jason?- preguntó la mamá.

-Ja…Jason…- dijo limpiándose los ojos- lo han secuestrado.

**Continuará…**

**Holaaa! n.n/**

**¿Qué tal familia? Aquí otro capítulo de este fic. **

**Ojalá sea de su agrado. Secuestraron a Jason 0.o, pobre Serena, ahora se siente culpable, pero bueno… ¡debía hacerlo! Todo tendrá sentido en el otro cap n.n**

**Nos leemos luego :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8- Me haré más fuerte. **

Serena estaba sentada en el suelo, escondiendo su cabeza en sus rodillas. Miraba el río que se extendía delante. La luna reinaba en el cielo y se reflejaba en el agua.

Fennekin estaba durmiendo a su lado. Hace poco habían entrenado duramente y ahora merecía un descanso. Eran altas horas de la noche, pero Serena no tenía sueño. Estaba preocupada por Jason. Se culpaba por su secuestro, no pudo hacer nada frente a aquél hombre enmascarado.

Un simple ataque de _Hipnosis_ fue suficiente para dejar fuera de combate a ella y su Pokémon. Fue en ese momento, cuando cayó al suelo inconsciente, se dio cuenta de que era débil. Por culpa de su debilidad Jason fue secuestrado.

Golpeó el suelo, frustrada. Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, Serena se entregó a sus sentimientos y empezó a llorara. Fue en ese momento cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Alzó su mirada, Ash estaba al lado suyo, sonriéndole.

-Deberías dejar de culparte tanto- dijo sentándose a su lado.

Serena se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Si hubiera sido más fuerte- dijo tristemente- si hubiera sido tan fuerte como tú…

-no soy fuerte- la interrumpió- he perdido en varias ocasiones. He decepcionado a mi equipo en más de una ocasión.

Serena volvió a esconder su rostro en su rodillas.

-Pero… confío en ellos.

Serena miró al chico, sorprendida.

-Y ellos en mí, es eso lo que me ayuda a mejorar, a hacerme más fuerte- volvió a sonreírle- estoy seguro que ambas se quieren.

Serena sonrió, luego miró a Fennekin y la acarició.

-Gracias, Ash.

-De nada- Ash sonrió, luego miró al río fijamente- ese hombre… pagará por lo que ha hecho.

Serena asintió. Sin duda pagará, ella se haría más fuerte, debía hacerlo, no dejará que nadie más esté en peligro por su incompetencia. Se haría más fuerte para proteger a los que ama.

Se levantó y sonrió a Ash. Fennekin también se había despertado, lanzando un bostezo.

-Entremos- dijo Ash- debemos hablar con Romeo y Annabhet.

… … … …

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Serena apenas podía ver a los padres de Jason. A pesar de que ellos no estaban molestos con ella y no le culpaban del secuestro de su hijo, ella se sentía culpable.

Annabhet estaba sentada en el sofá, mientras se cubría la cara con sus manos. Romeo estaba caminando inquietamente en la sala. Cuando Ash y Serena entraron, lo miraron fijamente.

Annabhet tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. No la culpaba, entendía sus sentimientos, si Serena tuviera un hijo, ella también estaría llorando de la preocupación.

-¿Dónde han estado?- preguntó Romeo preocupado.

-Solo estuvimos afuera un rato- contestó Ash.

Romeo suspiró. Luego se sentó al lado de su esposa y se sujetó la cabeza.

-Maldición…- dijo rascándose la cabeza desesperadamente- esos malditos…

Ash miró a Romeo detenidamente, luego fijó su mirada a Serena.

-Ese sujeto… ¿tenía una R en su pecho?- preguntó Ash seriamente a Serena.

La chica lo pensó por unos segundos, luego asintió.

-Tenía una R roja en su pecho derecho.

Ash apretó los dientes. Serena no entendió esa mueca, pero supuso que tal vez conocía a ese tipo.

-Romeo…- Ketchum lo miró seriamente- ¿qué relación tienes con el _Equipo Rocket_?

Romeo lo miró detenidamente, luego suspiró.

-Yo…- guardó silencio por unos segundos- los ayudé en su investigación.

Serena no entendía nada. ¿Quién o quiénes eran el _Equipo Rocket?_ Decidió escuchar y preguntar después.

Ash miró detenidamente a Romeo. Estaba esperando que continuara. Annabhet se retorció en su lugar, como si ella supiera que venía después.

-Pero yo no les quise ayudar- se defendió- me obligaron.

Romeo apretó su puño. Ash supo que esa historia lo incomodaba, pero quería escuchar la historia, así que no dijo nada.

-Un día, cuando volvía del trabajo, me encontré con unos sujetos en el camino. Ellos me ofrecieron hablar con su jefe, el cual estaba interesado en mi investigación- prosiguió Romeo- como sabrán, me dedico a la medicina, por otra parte, me dedico a la Geología.

-El estudio de las rocas- añadió Ash, escuchando detenidamente la historia.

Romeo asintió y prosiguió con su relato.

-Me encanta estudiar las piedras, los materiales que las componen y su estructura- dijo sonriendo- cuando me llevaron con su jefe, me pregunté como un hombre tan respetable como se veía él, se interesaría en la Geología.

-Respetable… sí claro- dijo Ash en un tono sarcástico.

-Cuando hablé con él- prosiguió- me enseñó un libro… cuando lo leí, me fascinó. Ese libro era sorprendente, hablaba acerca de todos los tipos de rocas: minerales; Ágatas; Aguamarinas; Alejandritas; Amatistas. Habían toda clase de piedras únicas, pero habían tres en especial que captaron mi atención.

Romeo parecía realmente emocionado y excitado al recordar ese libro. Realmente le gustaba la Geología.

-Esas piedras eran realmente únicas en su tipo. Esas tres piedras escondían un poder, un poder tan fuerte que se asemejaba a las Tres Aves Legendarias.

Ash se sorprendió al oírlo. ¿Las Tres Aves legendarias? Si se refería a las que él conocía, el _Equipo Rocket_ realmente tramaba algo malvado.

-La piedra _Ignis_, que se asemejaba a Moltres- dijo seriamente- la piedra _Ray_ que se asemeja a Zapdos y la piedra _Glaciem_ que se asemeja a Articuno.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por el relato. ¿Unas piedras podían ser así de poderosas?

-Cuando terminé de leer el libro, no pude ocultar mi emoción. Aquél hombre llamado Giovanni me ofreció que trabaje para él, me daría todo los elementos necesarios para encontrar la piedra- Romeo bajó su mirada al suelo- yo acepté sin pensar, más tarde me daría cuenta de la verdad.

Serena no sabía a que se refería con la verdad, pero por la expresión de Roemo, de seguro no era nada bueno.

-A medida que más sabía de la piedra, más me daba cuenta de lo peligrosa que era. Esa piedra tiene algo que ver con las Tres Aves Legendarias y destrucción de Kantho hace Tres mil años.

Serena se asustó. ¿Destrucción de Kantho hace Mil años? Miró a Ash en busca de respuestas, pero él le hizo entender que sería una historia para otro día.

-Decidí dejar la investigación, pero Giovanni no se lo tomó bien. Se enojó contra mi y me encerró en una biblioteca de algún lugar que no conozco. Me mantuvo cautivo durante un mes entero.

Annabhet asintió.

-Durante un mes, Jason y yo estuvimos muertos de preocupación, inclusive hablamos con la policía, pero no encontraron rastros de él.

-Pude escapar por suerte- dijo Romeo- alguien o algo atacó a mis opresores lanzándole una _Hipnosis_. Salí lo más rápido que pude, llevándome el libro conmigo. Cuando llegué a casa, mandé el libro a un profesor especialista en rocas de una lejana región.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Serena.

-¿Ese libro no se llamará por si acaso _El secreto de las rocas?_

Romeo asintió, algo confuso.

-Ash- dijo algo asustada- aquél hombre, me buscaba a mi también.

Ash se sorprendió al escuchar eso, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Serena habló.

-El profesor Ciprés fue a quien le diste ese libro, él me la entregó a mí, por eso ese hombre me buscaba. Quería el libro, porque pertenecía a su jefe.

-Además tenía información valiosa acerca de las piedras- dijo Ash pensativo.

-¡Serena!- dijo Romeo exaltado- ¿tienes contigo el libro?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Lo tiene el profesor Oak.

Ash la miró detenidamente.

-¿Y aquél hombre sabe que lo tiene el profesor?

-No, no se lo dije.

Ash y Romeo suspiraron. Un peso menos encima, pero aún quedaba lo más importante, rescatar a Jason.

-Entiendo que el _Equipo Rocket _te quiera- dijo Ash refiriéndose a Romeo- ¿pero por qué quiere a Annabhet?

La mujer suspiró y miró detenidamente a Romeo, este asintió.

-Soy… algo diferente a los demás…- tengo la habilidad de reconocer la energías de las piedras con solo tocarlos.

Ash entendió todo ahora. Todas las piedras encajaron a la perfección.

-Por eso los quieren. Romeo tiene información de las piedras. Necesitan a Annabhet para que los guíe ante ellas.

-Y necesitaban un rehén para que vayan sí o sí junto a ellos- dijo Serena seriamente.

-Y lo lograron- dijo Annabhet seriamente- debemos ir junto a ellos.

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó Serena.

-Le daremos justo lo que quieren- dijo Ash seriamente, agarrando su Pokéball.

… … … …

Un niño se encontraba atado de manos y píes sobre una silla. Tenía la boca amordazada por un bozal. Parecía estar dormido, pues tenía los ojos cerrados.

Estaba en una habitación completamente blanca. El piso, las paredes, el techo, todo era completamente blanco. Un enorme espejo posaba delante del niño, reflejándolo, pero él sabía que no era un espejo, sino una ventana.

La puerta, que también era blanca, se camuflaba con la pared, pero Jason sabía dónde estaba. Se retorció en su lugar, intentando zafarse sin éxito. Era su decimoprimer intento en la noche.

Recordó a aquél hombre enmascarado. Sentía un enorme odio hacia él. Serena se había desmallado en aquél bosque, víctima de la _Hipnosis, _se preguntaba si estaría bien, si ya se habría despertado. Si Ash o alguien la encontró, a ella y a Jigglypuff.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. El mismo hombre enmascarado entró a la habitación y miró fijamente al niño. Si no fuera por su máscara, Jason habría jurado que le había sonreído. Solo la idea le revolcaba el estómago.

-Deja de mirarme así- dijo el enmascarado- un niño no debe sentir tanto odio.

Jason sentía el impulso de abalanzarse junto a él, romperle la máscara y de paso la cara, pero no pudo. Odiaba estar atado de manos y píes. Odiaba sentirse impotente.

El hombre se acercó y lo miró detenidamente, estudiándolo.

Jason se sentía incómodo. La mirada de aquél hombre era cruda, fría, casi como la mirada de una piedra. Parecía que no tenía alma. Sus ojos color azules brillaban despiadadamente, como si el mar te azotara vilmente con sus olas.

El enmascarado desató el bozal de la boca de Jason.

Jason se remojó los labios, pues estaban sumamente secos.

-No obtendrás lo que quieres- dijo seriamente.

-Para tener ocho años, eres muy valiente.

Jason no respondió, solo se limitó a dedicarle una mirada fulminante al hombre.

-Sabes en lo que está metido tu padre, ¿no niño?

-Sí- contestó secamente- pero dejó de trabajar con ustedes al darse cuenta del error que están cometiendo.

El enmascarado se rió. Jason arqueó una ceja, no sabía que le causaba tanta gracia.

-Pronto se darán cuenta que ustedes estaban errados- apretó su puño, expresando poder- el _Equipo Rocket_ cambiará este mundo.

-Ellos vendrán- dijo seriamente- y acabarán con ustedes.

El enmascarado guardó silencio, luego se acercó a Jason.

-Por tu bien, espero que sea así.

Luego golpeó fuertemente la panza del niño, dándole un puñetazo. Jason se encorvó y se desmayó al instante. El hombre suspiró, recobrando la postura.

Se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir, no sin antes echarle una última mirada al niño. Cuando salió, una mujer lo estaba esperando.

La mujer tenía el rostro tapado con una mascara parecida a la del hombre, solo dejaba ver sus ojos de color esmeraldas. Tenía puesto una remera negra sin mangas, que le llegaba hasta el ombligo. Tenía un pantalón de camuflaje negro. Un par de guantes que le llegaba hasta los codos. En sus dedos del guante sobresalían garras. Su pelo de color rubio era lacio y le llegaba hasta la cintura. Tenía una increíble figura.

La mujer estaba recostada en la pared, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Te sientes rudo al golpear al niño?- preguntó, con cierto tono juguetón. La voz de la mujer era sexy y melodiosa.

-Será mejor que ese niño duerma hasta que venga Romeo- dijo seriamente.

-Tiene la misma edad que nuestra hija- dijo mirándolo desde la ventana con compasión.

El hombre apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Andando- dijo empezando a caminar.

-Siempre tan apurado, Jack- dijo con una risita, luego lo siguió.

… … … … …

Ash se encontraba en una posición de meditación: con sus piernas cruzadas, con sus manos entrelazadas, reposando en sus muslos y sus ojos cerrados a cal y canto.

Estaba fuera de la casa. Como eran altas horas de la noche, todos estaban durmiendo plácidamente. El sonido del viento soplando contra las ramas de los árboles, el cantar de las cigarras y el leve murmullo del los Pokémon salvajes formaban una increíble paz.

Cuando Ash abrió los ojos, se encontraba en un escenario completamente negro. Frente a él había dos sujetos, uno pelirrojo y otro rubio.

El pelirrojo se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, el codo reposando sobre su muslo y su cabeza reposando sobre su puño. En cuanto al rubio, estaba parado, con los brazos cruzados.

-Se ven muy impacientes- dijo Ash acercándose.

-Solo queda dos horas- dijo el pelirrojo seriamente- debíamos ir a rescatar a Jason hace cinco horas, y solo faltan dos horas de la hora límite.

-¿Por qué nadie se moviliza?- preguntó el rubio.

-Pikachu, Charizard, ya se los dije- Ash se sentó en el suelo- tenemos un plan, solo cálmense.

Charizrd se cruzó de brazos, luego dejó lanzar un bufido.

-Sí que eres impaciente Charizard- se escuchó una voz detrás de él.

Charizard volteó la cabeza, mirando sobre sus hombros. Un hombre de cabellera dorada se encontraba en una pose de meditación. Tenía los ojos cerrados de tal modo que parecía que llegó a la iluminación. Estaba a escasos centímetros del suelo, por lo que estaba flotando.

-A mi si me preocupa el niño- habló el pelirrojo- a diferencia de ti, que pareces muy tranquilo, Abra.

Abra sonrió, aún estando en su estado de _Iluminación_. Parecía completamente imperturbable.

-El que tiene paciencia, logrará lo que quiera, amigo mío.

Charizard volvió a bufar.

-Di lo que quieras.

-Ya, ya, no hay porqué pelear- dijo Pikachu sonriendo, separando a los dos.

-Pikachu tiene razón, estamos aquí para conversar- dijo Ash seriamente.

-Pero aún falta uno, ¿no?- preguntó Abra.

-Lo siento, lo siento- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Todos giraron y vieron a un chico correr.

El chico tenía el pelo de color grisáceo, algo largo y desordenado. Llevaba puesto una remera gris y un pantalón de estilo _Chupín _del mismo color. No llevaba puesto los zapatos, por lo que dejaba ver sus píes sucios y mugrientos. En su boca estaba masticando una… ¿cuchara?

-Siento haber tardado- dijo rascándose la cabeza- es que encontré unos utensilios deliciosos.

-No te preocupes Gible- dijo Ash sonriendo- muy bien, ahora que estamos todos, les contaré el plan.

Una hora atrás. Ash había propuesto un plan que idearon con Serena a Romeo y Annabhet. El plan parecía bien estructurado. Cuidaron cada detalle, por lo que parecía no fallar, pero recuerda: no te preocupes por una cosa; concéntrate en que las pequeñas cosas salgan bien.

Ash fue nombrando a cada uno de los presentes, diciéndole las funciones que debían cumplir dentro del plan. Una vez terminó de hablar, Chariard sonrió.

-Suena bien- dijo más confiado- no puede fallar.

-No nos confiemos- dijo Pikachu- cualquier cosa puede suceder.

-Pikachu tiene razón- apoyó Ash- lo mejor será que nos concentrémonos.

Todos asintieron. Gible sonrió y comenzó a saltar en su lugar emocionado.

-¡Bien!- dijo emocionado- ¡Abra, demos lo mejor de nosotros!

Abra sonrió y abrió sus ojos, dejando ver que eran de color miel.

-Me parece bien. Demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo Gible.

Ash sonrió y se paró del suelo.

-Bien, es momento de irnos. ¡Vamos a por Jason!

Todos gritaron en vítores. En ese momento Ash abrió los ojos y se encontraba en el patio de la casa de Romeo. Serena se dirigía a en su dirección, sonriéndole.

-Debes enseñarme luego ese truco- dijo, pasándole la mano para ayudarle a lavantarse.

-Jaja, no es un truco- dijo aceptando su ayuda- te lo enseñaré luego de que rescatemos a Romeo.

-¿Estás seguro que el plan saldrá bien?- preguntó Serena, algo indecisa.

-Claro que sí- dijo el moreno sonriendo- no fallará.

Serena sonrió, luego cambió su expresión a una seria.

-Romeo y Annhabet ya salieron. Ellos se están esforzando para cumplir su parte del plan.

-Y nosotros cumpliremos con el nuestro- dijo seriamente- _Equipo Rocket_, esta vez, caerán.

… … … … …

Jason abrió los ojos lentamente. Las luces de la habitación lo molestaba en los ojos, dejándolo con ceguera parcialmente. Cuando se reincorporó, sintió un espantoso dolor en la panza.

Soltó un grito ahogado. Intentó atajarse la panza, pero como tenía las manos atadas, tuvo que aguantar el dolor. Echó una maldición, ese sujeto lo iba a pagar.

Volvió a mirar su alrededor. La habitación era a prueba de sonidos. El absoluto silencio comenzaba a ser un dolor en los oídos para él. Jason intuyó que si no salía de allí dentro de poco, se volvería loco.

Se retorció en su lugar, con el intento penoso de zafarse, pero el dolor de estómago junto al absoluto silencio que eran como dos clavos penetrando sus oídos, no ayudaban en nada.

Jason ya se dio por vencido, cuando el suelo frente suyo comenzó a retumbar. Jason intentó retroceder con la silla dando saltos, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espalda.

El suelo se abrió, creando un hoyo. De él, un Pokémon grisáceo salió, dando brincos. Jason al verlo, parpadeó incrédulo.

-¡Gible!- gritó feliz.

Gible sonrió a Jason y le alzó el pulgar.

-¡Gible, me alegro de que estés aquí!

En eso, del mismo hoyo. Dos Pokémon salieron: uno amarillo y otro rosa. Los ojos de Jason se iluminaron al ver al segundo.

-¡Jigglypuff!- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡Abra!

Jigglypuff corrió junto a él y comenzó a llogarar, abrazándolo.

-A mi también me algra verte- dijo riendo- pero debemos salir de aquí.

Gible asintió y cortó las sogas que lo apresaban con el ataque _Corte._ Jason se levantó rápidamente, friccionándose las muñecas.

Abra asintió con la cabeza. Miró a Gible, el cual asintió. El Pokémon tipo dragón hizo un ademan para que lo siguiera, luego bajó por el hoyo.

-Bien- dijo el niño- andando.

Jigglypuff subió a sus hombros y lo miró con una expresión decidida. Jason le sonrió.

Saltó al hoyo con su Pokémon el hombro, pero al darse cuenta que Abra no les seguía, sacó la cabeza del hoyo.

-¿No vienes?- preguntó al Fenek amarillo.

Abra negó con la cabeza, luego miró hacia delante y uso la habilidad de _Teletransporte. _El niño arqueó una ceja, confundido por la escena. Decidió no darle importancia, luego bajó por el hoyo y miró hacia delante.

Un túnel no tan ancho ni tan alto se extendía delante de él. Tenía que arrodillarse para poder pasar. Suspiró pesadamente.

-Bueno, esto será un reto.

… … … ….

Un auto se movilizaba con facilidad por el pueblo. Como aún era muy temprano, todos los aldeanos aún descansaban plácidamente en sus respectivos hogares.

Romeo iba en el siento del conductor. Se veía bastante impaciente, apretaba fuertemente el volante y apretaba el acelerador con todas sus fuerzas. Se retorcía en su asiento impacientemente cada vez que podía.

Annabhet se veía igual o más impaciente que él. A pesar que su esposo conducía a una velocidad inrreglamentaria, digno de un aprendiz de _Brian O'Conner,_ella parecía distraída. Se mordía el dedo pulgar totalmente preocupada.

Romeo al verla, suspiró. Su esposa estaba sumamente preocupada, él también, no lo negaba, pero debía tranquilizarse. Posó sus manos por el muslo de Annabhet.

-Tranquila- esbozó una sonrisa- todo saldrá bien.

Annabhet sonrió, pero tan rápido como sonrió dejó de hacerlo.

-Es que… no puedo evitar preocuparme- dijo bajando la cabeza- por nuestra culpa secuestraron Jason.

Romeo miró con el rabillo de su ojo a la mujer, luego volvió su mirada al camino.

-Lo sé- dijo seriamente- pero lo salvaremos. Haré que esos bastardos paguen por lo que nos están haciendo.

-¿Y sí le damos lo que quieren?

-No- contestó seriamente- esas piedras son muy importantes, sin caen en malas manos… ¡Dios sabe lo que pueda pasar!

Annabhet se retorció en su asiento.

-¿En serio podría causar una catástrofe semejante a la de hace Tres mil años?

Romeo asintió.

Hace tres mil años, hubo una guerra en Kantho, esa guerra ocasionó la muerte de muchos humanos y Pokémon. Muchas áreas de la región quedaron reducidas a cenizas. La historia cuenta que un grupo de tres hombres controlaron a las tres _Aves legendarias_ usando unas máquinas especiales con forma de collar. Gracias a eso, manipularon a las aves legendarias para causar temor, pero las aves se revelaron y destruyeron los collares.

Estaban tan enojadas con los tres humanos, que las aves evolucionaron. Se fusionaron y se convirtieron en una sola ave, con un poder semejante al de Arceus. Los humanos cuando vieron a esa criatura, fueron invadidos por el temor, la desesperación y el remordimiento.

La nueva _Ave Legendaria _estuvo a punto de borrar a kanto del mapa, pero uno de los tres hombre pidió a Arceus que lo ayudasen y a cambio le daría lo que quiera. Arceus acudió a su llamado. Apareció en un rayo de luz tan potente que cegó a la ave.

Arceus detuvo a la _Ave Legendaria_, dejándolo en su estado normal. Los humanos se alegraron al ser salvados, pero como cada acto tiene sus consecuencias, Arceus miró con odio a los humanos y les dijo que tenía que pagar por lo que habían hecho.

Los tres humanos, arrepentidos, aceptaron sus consecuencias. Arceus quiso que ésa historia no vuelva a repetirse, así que les ofreció a los humanos una solución: ellos se iban a convertir en tres piedras capaces de controlar a las _Aves Legendarias. _

Los tres humanos aceptaron y abandonaron sus vidas, convirtiéndose así en las piedras del libro que Romeo había leído.

-Es por eso que no podemos permitirlo- dijo seriamente.

… … …. …. ….

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Jack entró, sosteniendo una barra de chocolate en su mano. Al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el cuarto, arqueó una ceja.

Un enorme hoyo se encontraba en medio de la habitación. A su alrededor el suelo comenzó a agrietarse. Escombros del piso blanco se encontraban esparcidas por todas partes y la silla donde debía estar antes Jason, estaba caída de espalda, con las sogas rotas.

Jack dejó caer la barra de chocolate al suelo, pasó por encima de ella, aplastándola. Se acercó a la silla y la cogió. Era obvio que fue cortado por el ataque de un Pokémon.

Se acercó al hoyo, se agachó y comenzó a estudiarlo. El hoyo era perfectamente circular, como si fuera escarbado. Apretó la soga fuertemente y lanzó un simple "_Já"_.

-Han venido después de todo- dijo Jessica tocándole la espalda.

-Así que ésa es su respuesta- dijo levantándose- bien, si eso quieren.

El hombre sacó una Pokéball de su chaqueta, luego la lanzó y de ella salió un Pokémon: era un pequeño perro de pelaje rojizo como el fuego.

-Huele esto- dijo dándole la soga.

El perro olió la soga y luego asintió.

-¡Ve por él Growlithe!

Growlithe aulló y bajó por el hoyo a una velocidad increíble.

La mujer echó una pequeña risilla.

-Esto será emocionante.

… … … …

Esta vez Jason ya no necesitaba arrodillarse para poder pasar por el túnel. Al principio el túnel era pequeño y muy apretado, con suerte podía pasar arrodillado, y eso que se golpeaba con frecuencia la cabeza con el techo de tierra. Pero cada vez que avanzaba, se agrandaba y se volvía más ancho hasta el punto de parecer subterráneo. De hecho, Jason estaba seguro que era eso.

Estaba más que obvio, pues inclusive había fluorescentes en el techo de tierra, colocados en fila alumbrando el lugar. Además había varias estatuas de metal de un sujeto (Giovvani) en varias poses un tanto extrañas, que estaban oxidadas o… mordidas.

Gible se detuvo en medio del camino cuando vio una estatua de metal de Giovanni en pose del _El Penseur_. Gible parpadeó dos veces al verlo, luego sonrió maliciosamente y saltó en la cabeza de "Giovanni" y la mordió.

-Creo que disfruta haciendo eso- dijo Jason con una gota cayendo de su sien.

Jiglyppuff asintió con una gota también cayendo de su sien.

En eso, Gible deja de morder la estatua. Mira a Jason y a Jigglyppuf seriamente. Jason arquea una ceja delante de ello.

-¿Qué sucede Gible?

En eso, Gible se lanza encima de él, tirándole al suelo. Una bola de fuego pasa encima de ellos, rozando la nariz de Romeo.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!- pregunta sorprendido.

De la nada varios fluorescentes se rompieron, estallando en una oleada de chispas, polvo y vidrios. Jason se protegió con los brazos.

Jason miró hacia delante. Estaba completamente obscuro, debido a los fluorescentes rotos. Unos ojos amarillos de depredador aparecieron en la oscuridad.

Jason retrocedió un poco. Esos ojos le seguían a donde él se movía. Gible se repuso y rápidamente se colocó delante del niño para protegerlo. Jigglyppuf lo imitó.

-Chicos…- dijo Jason sorprendido.

De a poco, aquella criatura comenzó a tomar forma. Lentamente salió de la oscuridad, dejando ver su identidad. Un Growlithe.

Jason arqueó una ceja al verlo.

-¿Un Growlithe?- preguntó sorprendido.

El Pokémon gruñó, desafiándolos. Gible apretó los dientes y se dispuso a atacar.

Gible usó un ataque de cabezazo, pero el oponente logró esquivarlo fácilmente saltando, luego, aún el aire lanzó varias bolas de fuego hacia el Pokémon tipo Dragón.

Gible golpeó el suelo rápidamente con su pata, delante de él, la tierra se levantó y cobró forma de un escudo. La bolas de fuego impactaron contra el escudo de tierra.

-Asombroso- dijo el niño con brillos en sus ojos.

Growlithe cayó al suelo, luego lanzó un potente ataque de _Estrella de Fuego_ que fue directo al escudo, rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos. Gible logró salvarse, usando el ataque de _Excavar. _

De un segundo al otro, debajo del perro de fuego, Gible salió preparado para encestarle un _Golpe Roca,_ pero Growlithe lo esquiva con facilidad, luego contraataca con un ataque de _lanzallamas_.

Cuando el ataque golpea de lleno a Gible, este desaparece, dejando a su oponente desconcertado. Growlithe abre los ojos sorprendido, gira rápidamente, pero fue muy tarde. Gible sale de la tierra y con una sonrisa le encesta un potente _Mega Puño_, mandándolo bolar contra la pared.

Growlithe se golpeó la espalda y cayó al suelo, sumamente herido, pero logró levantarse con facilidad.

-¡Bien hecho Gible!- dijo Jason feliz.

Jiglyppuff comenzó a aplaudir emocionado.

Gible alzó el dedo gordo y les sonrió con un brillo en sus dientes afilados.

-Bravo- dijo una voz- bravo, lo han hecho bien.

-Ju ju, ese Gible es fuerte- dijo una voz femenina.

En eso, Jack y Jessica salen de la zona oscurecida por el fluorescente. Jason se sorprendió al verlos, pero luego le dedicó una mirada de odio al hombre.

-Bien hecho, ese Gible es poderoso- dijo riendo- pero veamos que puede hacer contra mi Pokémon.

De un segundo a otro, Gengar apareció frente de Gible, dedicándole una sonrisa burlona, luego le sacó la lengua. A Gible no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, porque le propinó un potente _Puño Sombra_, impulsándolo al cielo.

Gible impactó en el techo, golpeándose la espalda. Lanzó un grito ahogado, en ese momento, el oponente le lanza una _Bola Sombra_. Gible cae al suelo sumamente herido, en ese momento, una parte del techo colisiona, cayendo encima de él.

-¡Gible!- grita Jason asustado.

Gengar empieza a reír, burlándose de su oponente.

-Débil- dice Jack seriamente- Gengar, ahora por el otro.

Gengar para de reír, mira a su entrenador y luego a la bola rosada y asiente. Jason abre los ojos de par en par.

-¡Jigglyppuf, huye!- grita asustado.

Jigglyppuf estaba temblando en su lugar, pero niega con la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Jigglypuff…!

De un momento a otro, Gengar aparece detrás de Jigglyppuff y le lanza una _Mega Patada_, mandándolo volar hacia delante.

Jigglyppuff cae al suelo rodando, Gengar vuelve a reír, pero Jigglyppuff se levanta.

-Es inútil- dijo Jack seriamente.

-Fu fu, qué patético- añadió Jessica sonriendo.

Jigglyppuff se levanta, pero Gengar le lanza una _Bola Sombra_, provocando que volviera a caer.

-No tiene caso que sigas peleando- dijo el enmascarado seriamente- mejor ríndete, por el bien de tu Pokémon.

Romeo miró aterrado a su oponente, luego miró a su Pokémon. A pesar de estar levemente herido, Jigglippuff volvió a levantarse. Miró detenidamente a Jason y le sonrió.

Romeo se quedó asombrado. A pesar de que su Pokémon estuviera sumamente herido, aún tenía ganas de luchar y protegerlo. Bajó su cabeza.

-Ya veo… lo siento Jigglyppuff- apretó sus puños- te estás esforzando, y yo aquí aterrándome, tsk…. Que patético- miró seriamente a su compañero-¡bien, si tú quieres pelear, pelea!

-Inconsciente- dijo tristemente Jack- ¡ahora deberás pagar por tus actos!

Gengar se abalanzó contra Jigglippuff, listo para atacarlo con un _Mega Puño_, pero Jigglyppuff logró esquivarlo a pesar de estar sumamente herido. Todos quedaron sorprendido al verlo.

-¡Vamos Jigglyppuff, usa _Rayo hielo!_

En ese momento, la bola rosada comenzó a acumular aire en su boca, luego lanzó un potente _Rayo hielo_ el cual impactó de lleno en la panza del oponente, mandándolo hacia atrás.

-Pero… ¿cómo?- preguntó Jessica asombrado.

-Hace tiempo encontré una Máquina Técnica en la mesa de mi padre- explicó Jason seriamente- enseñé esa MT a Jigglyppuff, es nuestro ataque más poderoso.

Jigglyppuff sonríe, pero Gengar se levanta completamente irritado.

-Ya veo- dijo Jack, con un tono tranquilo- pero tu amigo está muy herido, otro golpe y perderás, lo mejor será que te rindas.

Jason miró a Jigglippuff, este lo miró seriamente y asintió.

-Nosotros nunca nos rendiremos- recordó a las palabras de Ash antes de luchar contra los motociclistas y las repitió- "Un verdadero entrenador confía en sus Pokémon".

-Mala elección- dijo seriamente.

Jack hizo un gesto con su cabeza a Gengar, para que atacara. Cuando estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, alguien se interpuso en medio.

Jason no podía creerlo. Estaba boquiabierto cuando vio la escena. Ash, Serena, Pikachu y Abra aparecieron de la nada, como si fuera por arte de magia.

-¡Jason!- gritó la chica feliz, abrazando al niño- me alegro que estés bien.

Jason no podía responder, estaba demasiado desconcertado para hacerlo.

-Jason, Jigglyppuff- dijo Ash seriamente- lo han hecho increíble- los miró por entre los hombros y les sonrió- pero déjenos esto ahora. Solo necesitamos cinco minutos.

**Continuará… **

**¡Hola Familia! n.n **

**¿Qué tal?**

**Jaja, se que he tardado en subir este cap, pero tuve algunos inconvenientes, pero ya está todo arreglado, espero puedan perdonármelo . **

**Romeo por fin ha sido liberado, pero aún deben salir de allí, pero Ash no querrá irse sin quemar primero el lugar jeje.**

**Espero disfruten del capítulo y nos leemos luego. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9- Esto apenas ha comenzado.**

Ash miraba seriamente a sus oponentes, los cuales tenían sus miradas clavadas en él. Serena estaba al lado de Romeo, abrazándolo protectoramente. Romeo tenía en sus brazos a Jiglyppuf, el cual estaba muy herido. Respiraba entre cortadamente, mientras veía la escena con los ojos entre abiertos.

Ash miró a Serena por sobre los hombros. Ella asintió seriamente.

–Romeo– dijo sonriéndole–. Déjanos esto a nosotros ahora. Solo necesitamos cinco minutos.

Jason miró a Ash asombrado. Quería decir algo, pero no podía… seguía asombrado por la repentina aparición de Ash y Serena. Tragó saliva, luego asintió.

–¿Cinco minutos?– preguntó Jack. En su voz se notaba lo divertido que estaba–. No seas arrogante mocoso. Ya hemos vencido a uno de tus Pokémon.

Ash sonrió. Luego extendió su brazo, enseñando la Pokéball.

–Una batalla doble– dijo seriamente–. Serena y yo contra ustedes.

Jack miró a Ash detenidamente, preguntándose qué hacer. El muchacho tenía la mirada decidida.

–Bien– dijo seriamente–.Acepto.

–Jack. ¿Acaso no ves que quiere provocarte?– dijo Jessica, atajándole del brazo.

–No te preocupes– dijo seriamente–. El niño solo necesita cinco minutos, ¿verdad? Pues le daremos cinco minutos.

Ash sonrió, luego miró hacia atrás. Serena asintió, luego se levantó y se acercó a Ash.

–¿Segura que quieres pelear?

–Segura– afirmó–. Fennekin y yo necesitamos hacer esto.

–Vaya, vaya– habló Jack–, pero si es aquella chiquilla del bosque.

Serena le sonrió con desdén.

–Esta vez no perderemos– habló más bien para sí–. No podemos perder.

Lanzó la Pokéball. Fennekin salió de ella, con un semblante serio y decidido.

Ash miró hacia los escombros donde reposaba Gible.

–Bien. Gible. Supongo que ya has dormido suficiente.

Las rocas se movieron, dejando ver a un Gible somnoliento. Este se giró hacia un lado, negando con las manos, pidiendo que lo dejara dormir un poco más.

Una gota cayó de la sien de Ash.

–Traje cucharas– dijo sacando de su bolsillo tres cucharas.

En ese momento. Gible volteó, con brillos en los ojos. Se acercó a Ash dando brincos y con corazones flotando en su cabeza. Perfecto soborno.

Todos miraron la escena con gotas cayendo de sus sienes.

–Cinco minutos– dijo Ash seriamente–. Empieza ahora.

… … …

El auto se detuvo dando un derrape. Se estacionó de tal forma, que si una grúa pasara cerca de él, no dudaría dos veces en llevársela, pero al dueño del vehículo pareció no importarle, pues salió del auto cerrando la puerta de un portazo, acompañado de su esposa.

Se dirigieron corriendo al interior de una comisaría. Entraron sin pensarlo dos veces, de forma altanera. La puerta no estaba cerrada, por lo que les facilitó entrar. Nadie estaba adentro. La estancia estaba a oscuras, únicamente iluminada por la luz del sol mañanero. Un perchero con una campera colgaba aún lado, indicando que al menos hay alguien. La mesa estaba situada en el final del cuarto. Una puerta entreabierta estaba a su lado.

–Disculpe– habló Romeo– ¿hay alguien?

Nadie contestó.

–Necesitamos ayuda. Es urgente– suplicó.

Una vez más no hubo repuesta.

Romeo y Annabhet se miraron. Ambos estaban muy preocupados y con razón. ¿Quién no lo es estaría si su hijo está en aprietos, arriesgando su vida quién sabe dónde?

La puerta se abrió y de ella salió un Pokémon. Era un Granbull. Arqueó una ceja al ver a los presentes. Romeo y Annabeht también parecía incómodos.

–Esto… ¿estás solo tú?– preguntó Romeo.

El Granbull sonrió, luego fue junto a la silla rotatoria. Se sentó en ella y alzó las patas encima del escritorio. Parecía realmente cómodo.

Romeo miró a Annabhet. Ambos parecían confundidos. Romeo volvió a mirar al Pokémon, el cual también lo miró y volvió a sonreír.

–Esto es extraño…– dijo para sí mismo.

… … …

Serena miraba seriamente a Jack. Había perdido contra él a penas comenzó la batalla siete horas atrás. Fennekin había caído rápidamente en manos del ataque _Hipnosis_ de Gengar. A causa de su debilidad, de su ignorancia como entrenadora, habían secuestrado a Romeo. Pero ahora era diferente. Estaba decidida a ganar. Miró a Ash con el rabillo de su ojo. Él estaba tan seguro de su pokémon. De sí mismo y sus habilidades como entrenador. Suspiró. Ella debía hacer lo mismo. Tenía que confiar en Fennekin , en ella y su habilidad como entrenador. No perdería. No por segunda vez.

–Comencemos– dijo Jack, extendiendo su brazo–. ¡Gengar, _Mega Puño!_

Gengar sonrió y se abalanzó, cargando su puño de poder. Un aura oscura rodeó su mano. Gible se enderezó, listo para repeler el ataque, pero Gengar lo eludió y fue directo a Fennekin.

Serena se quedó paralizada por un segundo. ¿Qué debería hacer? Gengar se acercó a él, listo para atacar al fenek de fuego, pero Serena dio la primera orden.

– ¡Fennekin. Esquívalo!

El Pokémon obedeció y esquivó con facilidad el puño.

–Ahora. Lanzallamas.

Fennekin exhaló y luego de sus fauces un potente lanzallamas atinó en su blanco. Gengar se envolvió en llamas y comenzó a desesperarse.

–Yo te ayudo– dijo Jessica. Lanzando su Pokénall.

De él salió un Pokémon de color verde, de pico alargado como de un pato y un gran nenúfar en la cabeza.

–Lombre. _Danza lluvia–_ ordenó Jessica.

Lombre obedeció sin rechistar. Lanzó al cielo un escupitajo. Este se elevó hasta la altura del techo. El escupitajo comenzó a expandirse hasta pasar de su estado líquido al gaseoso hasta volverse niebla en el estricto sentido de la palabra. La niebla pasó a ser nubes de tormentas, relampagueando. Comenzó a caer la lluvia.

Las gotas calmaron las llamas que rodeaban a Gengar. Este estaba herido. Algunas partes de su cuerpo estaba quemadas, pero seguía en píe. Apretó los dientes, mirando con desdén a Fennekin.

Gible aprovechó el momento. Se acercó a Gengar y estuvo a punto de encestarle un ataque de _Garra Metal_ pero su oponente lo vio venir y esquivó el ataque, haciéndose intangible.

… … …

Romeo miraba de reojo a Granbull el cual seguía sentado, con las patas sobre la mesa. A Romeo esta situación le parecía muy rara e irritante. Necesitaba la ayuda de la policía para rescatar a Jason. Intentó hablar con el Pokémon, preguntándole dónde estaba la oficial Janny, pero la única respuesta que recibía era un gruñido y una pata levantada en señal de que esperara.

Annabhet estaba igual o peor que Romeo. Iba y venía impacientemente en el pasillo, se mordía las uñas, echaba una mirada acusadora a su esposo y otra de desdén a Granbull. Realmente estaba preocupada por su hijo.

Granbull por su parte se veía cómodo. Estaba sentado, con las patas en la mesa y sus brazos detrás de su nuca. Dormitaba de vez en cuando. Cuando estaba aburrido, comenzaba a girar con su silla rotatoria. O leía de vez en cuando los datos de los criminales más buscados, buscados y también de los atrapados. ¿Los Pokémon sabían leer?

Romeo se acercó a Granbull. Golpeó la mesa con ambas manos, llamando la atención del perro. Este apartó la mirada del libro con los ceños fruncidos, notablemente molesto por interrumpir su lectura.

–Necesitamos ayuda– exigió, molesto–. Si la policía no nos ofrece su ayuda, nosotros haremos justicia por nuestra propia cuenta.

Granbull indicó con su dedo un cartel pegado a la pared que rezaba "_Vuelvo enseguida. Os ruego que esperen"_.

–¡Ya leí eso!– vociferó Romeo– ¡Hace veinte minutos estamos aquí esperando!

El Pokémon hizo una señal de silencio con su mano.

–¡Esto no es una biblioteca!– volvió a vociferar. Con una vena hinchándose.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió. Una mujer de veinticinco años entró a la comisaria. Llevaba puesto un piloto debajo de su uniforme policiaco. Romeo no lo notó hasta el instante en que se abrió la puerta, pudo notar que afuera se desató una terrible tormenta.

–¿Qué sucede aquí?– preguntó la mujer al ver a Romeo y Annabhet.

–Oficial Janny– dijo Annabhet desesperada–. Necesitamos su ayuda. Nuestro hijo, ha sido secuestrado.

… … … …

Ash sonrió.

Serena salió de su parálisis momentánea. Atacó a Gengar, ganándolo en velocidad, quemando el cuerpo de su oponente, dejándolo quemaduras. Gengar no se debilitó, pero al menos recibió una advertencia por parte de Fennekin. No era débil.

Serena superó su miedo. Se enfrentaba a su primera batalla Pokémon como entrenadora y no lo hacía nada mal. Era buena. Estaba demostrando que no era una chica sumisa y «serena» como su nombre indicaba.

Serena se ve tranquila. Segura en sí misma. Quería ganar y ése es el primer paso para la grandeza. Querer ganar. Ash estaba feliz por ella, pero no quería que sobresfuerce a su Fennekin, por esa razón fue que ofreció una batalla doble. Confiaba en Serena, pero ella apenas comenzó su viaje. Era una novata en el sentido estricto de la palabra. Iba a cuidarla mientras peleaba.

Una bola de sombra fue en dirección a Gible. Ash vio el ataque venir y ordenó a su compañero a que esquivara el ataque. Gible golpeó el suelo y un escudo de tierra impactó con el ataque, destrozándose al instante. Lombre apareció detrás de él y le encestó un poderoso _Chorro de Agua_. Un ataque sucio pero eficaz. Gible salió disparado hacia delante, golpeándose en la pared.

Gible se levantó rápidamente. Gengar apareció frente de él y le sonrió burlescamente. Gible saltó, describiendo un arco, pasando encima de su cabeza. Gengar volvió a hacerse intangible al instante que Gible lo atacó con _Golpe Roca_.

Con el rabillo del ojo, Ash atisbó la batalla de Serena. Se encontraba dando órdenes a Fennekin. Atacaba dando tacleadas pero Lombre esquivaba los ataques con suma facilidad.

–Deberías tener la mirada clava en el combate– aconsejó Jack seriamente.

–Joder. Que fastidio– dijo Ash sonriendo–. Ya han pasado dos minutos.

… … … …

La oficial Janny escuchó atentamente a Annabhet. Le contó todo: quién es Jason. Como fue secuestrado y quiénes son los perpetradores del crimen. Al terminar la oficial asintió.

–Así que han vuelto– dijo seriamente–. El_ Team Rocket _no ha mostrado sus caretas hace tiempo por Kanto. ¿Qué querrán?

Romeo apretó los puños. Annabhet lo miró discretamente. Su esposo sabía de sus planes, después de todo el participó en ellas. Sabía que si decía algo irá a la cárcel. Pero él se había arrepentido, ¿eso no le dejaba libre de todo crimen?

–En todo caso– dijo la oficial, levantándose–. Le ayudaremos a rescatar a su hijo.

Los ojos de Annabhet brillaron al escuchar esas palabras.

La oficial Janny se acercó a Granbull y ató un papel a su correa negra. Granbull hizo una pose de respeto: parado firme y una pata en la frente. Luego salió de la comisaría corriendo en cuatro patas, como una bala.

–¿Podemos confiar en él preguntó Romeo, con una gota cayendo de su sien.

–Claro– Janny le guiñó un ojo–. Es mi mano derecha.

… … … …

Fennekin esquivó el chorro de agua de Lombre justo a tiempo.

Cuando acorraló a Lombre tras la pared, luego de varios ataques de _Tacleada_ esquivados fácilmente contra su oponente. Lombre estaba atrapado. No tuvo más opción que lanzarle un potente _Chorro de Agua_. El zorro de juego saltó a la izquierda, evadiendo el ataque.

Serena apretó los dientes. La batlla no estaba yendo del todo bien. Fennekin se veía realmente agotado. Pudo notar que Gible tenía varios moratones en varias partes del cuerpo. En cuanto a sus oponentes: Gible tenía varios rasguños y quemaduras de primer grado en varias partes de su cuerpo. Su respiración era entre cortada pero aún podía pelear y se movía con suma facilidad. Lombre por su parte apenas tenía heridas. Rasguños como máximo. Pero claro, como acababa de entrar en combate.

–Esto es interesante…– dijo Ash, sonriendo–. Son completamente diferentes al _Team Rocket_ con los que trato diariamente.

Jack arqueó una ceja.

–¿Ya has tratado con miembros competentes de nuestro equipo?

–Algo así– dijo con una gota cayendo por su sien–. No sé si son competentes…

Serena miró con el rabillo del ojo a Ash. Recordaba que Ash mencionó que tenía una larga historia con el _Team Rocket_. Esa historia le interesaba, pero… ¿se la contaría?

–¿Por qué se entrometen en nuestro camino?– preguntó Jessica–. Jason no es nada de ustedes.

Jason bajó la cabeza. Pensó lo mismo. Tantos problemas por su culpa. Ash y Serena estaban arriesgando sus vidas y las de su Pokémon por rescatarlo. No era justo para ellos. Solo se conocieron hace unas horas… los había metido en grandes aprietos. Primero con los motoristas y ahora con el _Team Rocket._

–Te equivocas– habló Ash–. ¿Qué no somos nada de él? Somos sus amigos. Si creen que nos quedaremos sentados y de brazos cruzados, siendo indiferentes mientras él está secuestrado, están muy equivocados– sonrió–. No somos así.

Jason levantó la cabeza. Miró a Ash asombrado. El muchacho le reflejaba seguridad. Incredulidad. Asombros. Fascinación y sobre todo, Respeto. Sonrió, agradecido. Ash era una persona a admirar. El hombre que Jason aspiraba a ser.

Serena también le sonrió. Serena sabía que Ash era la clase de chico que no daba su brazo a torcer. En el poco tiempo que pasó con él entendió que él nunca se rendía. Peleaba por lo que quería y por los qué quería.

–Ya veo– dijo Jack–. Una pena. Esto ya termina…

–No lo creas– dijo Ash–. Solo quedan tres minutos. Ahora empieza lo bueno.

Gible sonrió. De un momento a otro apareció detrás de Gengar. A este apenas le dio tiempo de girar cuando Gible le encestó un poderoso _Golpe Roca_, mandándolo volar hacia atrás. Fue directo hacia la pared. Gible golpeó el suelo. La pared comenzó a deformarse, formando una cresta que impactó contra la espalda de su oponente.

… … … …

Granbull corría velozmente por las calles del pueblo. Doblando esquinas. Introduciéndose en callejones. Saltando inmensas paredes de callejones sin salidas y de vez en cuando asustando a algún vándalo juvenil, pasando frente suyo, provocando que se apartara y tropezara, soltando alguna palabrota mientras el Pokémon se alejaba sonriendo.

Granbull corría, atendiendo en no tropezar o echar a algún transeúnte en el camino. Atendiendo a los vehículos e intentando pasar por zonas casi desiertas, únicamente visitados por delincuentes, de ese modo podría asustarlos y divertirse en el camino. Tenía sumo cuidado en que el papel sujetado a su correa no se cayera. En una ocasión casi chocó contra una pared, pero dobló justo a tiempo y continuó corriendo dando traspiés.

En una ocasión le sucedió algo sumamente bizarro.

Un par de sujetos con su Pokémon se encontraban caminando desanimados por los callejones. Un hombre, una mujer y su Meowth.

–¿Pueden recordarme cómo llegamos hasta aquí?– preguntó Jessie, caminando desanimada.

–Pues estábamos persiguiendo al bobo y a su Pikachu– respondió James, caminando igual de desanimado–. Pero los perdimos de vista cuando vino esa tormenta de nieve.

–Odio ése monte– dijo Meowth–. Perdí ocho de mis nueves vidas allí. Es peor que cuando Jessie cocina.

–¡¿Qué dijiste?!

–Esperen chicos– dijo James, entornando sus ojos hacia delante– ¿Ése no es un Granbull?

Ambos miraron hacia delante. Los ojos de Jessie se iluminaron.

–¡Sí lo es!– gritó emocionada–, se ve bastante fuerte.

–Y veloz– añadió James.

–Y viene pa' quí– dijo Meowth, con una gota cayendo por su sien.

Los tres palidecieron al ver que Granbull estaba a escasos centímetros de ellos y no disminuía la velocidad. Intentaron apartarse pero ya fue tarde. El Pokémon pasó frente a ellos, derribándolos como si fueran pinos, haciendo chuza.

Granbull continuó hacia delante, riendo entre dientes por el acto recién hecho. El _Team Rocket_ estaban tirados en el suelo, con chinchones en sus cabezas.

–¡¿Qué fue eso?!– preguntó irritada Jessie.

–No lo sé. Pero me dio mucho mello– añadió James.

–Listo. Mis nueves vidas tiradas al suelo– dijo el felino.

Granbull continuó corriendo hasta llegar a su destino. Se detuvo únicamente al llegar a una casa de color azul con la insignia de policía. Golpeó la puerta varias veces hasta que un hombre salió: era alto. Fornido. Tenía puesto el traje de oficial. Usaba anteojos y su pelo desaliñado color rojo le daba una pinta altanera.

Arqueó las cejas al ver a Granbull. Notó la hoja de papel en su correa y la sacó, luego prosiguió a leerla.

–Ya veo– habló. Su voz era lo bastante gruesa para intimidar–. Han vuelto– sonrió–. Bien, iremos a ayudar a ésa gente.

… … … …

La batalla continuó ferozmente por tres minutos más.

Gengar esquivaba los ataques de Gible. Por cada movimiento que daba su respiración se entrecortaba más y hacía una mueca de dolor. Lombre en cambio aún seguía en plena forma. Esquivaba los ataques de Fennekin. De vez en cuando, para burlarse de su oponente, saltaba encima de él y le daba un golpecito en la cabeza.

Gengar apareció detrás de Gible y le lanzó un _Lenguetazo._ Gible se sacudió, un poco aturdido pero logró recuperar su compostura justo a tiempo para esquivar el ataque del enemigo. Luego dio un hincapié en el suelo y dio un puñetazo al suelo. El suelo se partió a la mitad, creando una gran grieta.

Gengar flotó para que el ataque no lo alcanzara. En ese instante Gengar lanzó un ataque de _Meteoro Dragón. _Gengar a duraspenas logró detener el ataque con _Protección_, pero ya estaba sumamente agotado. Gengar dio un salto y rompió la _Protección _ de Gengar en miles de pedazos, luego le encestó un potente _Cabezazo_ en la panza a Gengar, mandándolo a volar hacia su entrenador. Jack miró a su Gengar caer frente a sus píes, inmutado.

–¡Bien hecho Gengar!– gritó Ash, felicitando a su amigo.

Este sonrió y alzó el dedo pulgar, sonriéndole.

–Esto aún no ha acabado– dijo Jack seriamente.

Gengar comenzó a adquirir un extraño tono rojo, Un aura rojiza comenzó a desprender de él. Sus heridas y quemaduras comenzaron a sanar. Gengar comenzó a levantarse, tambaleándose.

–¿Pero… qué?– preguntó Ash.

Serena y Fennekin observaron la escena, horrorizados. Gengar tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo, pero seguía en píe. Sonreía maniacamente. De un momento a otro, apareció detrás de Ash, dejando una estela rojiza.

Ash miró al Pokémon por sobre los hombros. U escalofrío recorrió la zona lumbral. Gengar había aumentado su velocidad, tanto que hasta dejaba estelas. Eso no era normal.

–¿Qué le has hecho a tu Pokémon?

Jack miró a Ash con aquellos ojos fríos.

–Pronto lo entenderás– contestó, seriamente.

Ash notó que Jack apretó los puños. Cuando habló, pudo notar que su voz se quebraba. Miró a Gengar una vez más. Seguía con los ojos cerrados. Sonriendo fría y maniacamente. Con aquella aura rojiza.

En ese momento, el techo retumbó. Los fluorescentes se agitaron. Pequeños escombros de tierras comenzaron a caer encima de la cabeza de todos. Del techo, un Granbull cayó, dejando un enorme hoyo encima.

–¿Un Granbull?– preguntó Jessica.

Un hombre cayó de píe del mismo hoyo. Todos miraron confundidos la escena. El hombre se acomodó los lentes, luego miró a Jack con aquellos ojos altaneros.

–Bien hecho, Granbull– dijo acariciando la cabeza del Pokémon.

–¿Quién eres?– preguntó Ash.

El hombre miró a Ash por sobre los hombros, luego asintió.

–Ash Ketchum, ¿no?– luego miró a Serena–. Y ella debe ser Serena.

-¿Cómo…?– preguntó Serena.

–… ¿ lo sé?- aventuró–. Vengo para ayudarlos. ¿Jason está bien?

–Perfectamente– contestó el niño, sonriendo. Jiglyppuff dobló su brazo para mostrar su «músculos», pero aún así se veía realmente cansado.

–Me alegro– habló el hombre, luego miró a Jack–. Por cierto, me llamo Sam.

Jack miró seriamente Sam.

–¿Qué quieres aquí?– preguntó.

Sam sonrió, luego se acomodó los lentes.

–He venido a rescatar a Jason– luego miró seriamente a Jack y a Jessica–. Y a llevármelos presos.

Jack guardó silencio por unos segundos, luego asintió.

–Me da igual que te entrometas o no. Mejor para mí.

Sam arqueó las cejas.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Jack– Jessi le sujetó del brazo–. Vámonos… Gengar…

Jack se zafó de su ataje con fuerza.

–Es el momento perfecto para poner a prueba a Gengar.

La sonrisa de Gengar se tornó más macabra. Su aura rojiza se volvió más intensa, pasando del rojo al granate.

–¿ Per… qué?– preguntó Ash.

–Siéntanse honorarios. Dejaré de ser indulgente y le mostraré la siguiente evolución de los Pokémon– dijo Jack, riendo maniacamente.

–¿Desde cuándo fue indulgente?– preguntó Serena.

–No lo sé. No me gusta para nada su concepto de indulgencia– dijo Ash.

–Ash– dijo Sam seriamente–. Prepárate… esto no me gusta para nada.

Ketchum apretó los dientes.

–Gible, ¿aún puedes luchar?– preguntó seriamente.

Gible asintió. Luego dio un paso adelante, situándose al lado de Granbull, el cual se colocó en posición de batalla.

–Gengar… ataca.

En ese momento, de un segundo a otro, Gengar apareció detrás de Gible y Granbull. Ambos giraron en el momento preciso en que Gengar atacó. Ash apenas pudo ver el ataque. Fue como si pasara en cámara rápida. Gengar pateó a Gigle y Granbull, provocando que ambos salieran expulsados hacia delante.

Gible logró recuperarse antes de chocar contra la pared, sujetándose con fuerza en el suelo con sus manos. Granbull no corrió con la misma suerte. Quedó aturdido por la patada que chocó contra un gran muro de roca, producto del antiguo ataque de _Escala Roca_ de Gible.

Gible miró a su compañero, el cual cayó de rodillas al suelo con varios cortes en el cuerpo. Sintió una ráfaga frente de pel, desconcertado miró hacia delante. Quedó estupefacto al ver a Gengar sonriéndole, frente de él.

El aura que desprendía Gengar era abrazadora. Sentía como su cuerpo era quemado de a poco. Gible estaba temblando, víctima del aura de Gengar.

–¡ Gible, reacciona!– gritó Ash.

Pero aunque Gible quisiera, no podía. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba. La sonrisa de Gengar era horrible, como sui fuera aquella sonrisa la que lo petrificaba.

En ese momento, Granbull entró en acción. Entró en combate nuevamente, listo para dar un potente _Mega Patada_ a Gengar, pero este lo esquivó fácilmente, saltando hacia atrás treinta centímetros.

Gengar lanzó dos potentes _Bolas sombras. _Estaseran muy diferentes a las que Ash veía con habitualidad: eran más grandes. En el centro de la bola, su núcleo era más oscuro. Un espiral giraba a su alrededor, simulando un agujero negro. El aura de poder que rodeaba a la bola era de una mezcla de rojo y negro sombra.

Las dos bolas se aproximaban a gran velocidad. Granbull y Gible apenas pudieron moverse para esquivar el ataque a duras penas. Las dos bolas impactaron contra la pared, estallándola en miles de pedazos. Cuando la pantalla de humo se disipó, dejó ver dos grandes huecos en la pared, del tamaño de camiones.

–No puede ser…– dijo Ash, estupefacto–. Gengar… está luchando para matar…

Serena quedó mirando los hoyos horrorizada. Jason por su parte, estaba temblando, observando a Gengar con temor. Sus manos no paraban de temblar, por lo que Jiglyppuff se balanceaba y no podía reposar.

–Terminemos con esto– dijo Jack seriamente.

Gengar dio un paso, pero en ese momento, lo inesperado pasó. Abrió los ojos violentamente, como si se acabara de despertar de una pesadilla. Dejó de sonreír y su aura rojiza se apagó. Sus ojos se desorbitaron y cayó al suelo. Aún respiraba, pero con dificultad. Sus heridas y quemaduras de primer grado se hicieron visibles.

Jack chasqueó la lengua.

–Hasta aquí llegó el experimento– dijo, decepcionado.

–¡¿Experimento?!–Preguntó Ash–. ¡Así es como tratas a tus Pokémon, ¿Cómo un simple experimento?!

Jack no respondió. Sacó su Pokéball e introdujo de nuevo a su Gengar.

–Eso es todo, Jessica– dijo dando la vuelta–. Debemos irnos.

–Esto… sí– dijo mirando a los demás, tristemente, luego se dio la vuelta.

–¡Esperen!– gritó Serena–. ¿Por qué hacen esto?

Jack se detuvo. Luego miró a los demás con sumo desdén.

–Eso no importa– contestó–. Lo que si deben saber es que el _Team Rocket _ha vuelto. Haremos de esto un mundo mejor. Esto apenas ha comenzado.

Una fuerte ráfaga azotó el aire. De un momento a otro, las siluetas de Jack y Jessie se distorsionaron para luego desaparecer.

Ash cayó de rodillas.

–Esta vez… perdí…

… … … …

Romeo y Annabhet estaban esperando afuera, junto a la oficial Janny. Estaban preocupados, observando el pórtico del edificio. EL escondite del _Team Rocket_ era un antiguo edificio. Se veía sumamente deshecho. Sus paredes revocadas estaban agrietadas. Las ventanas estaban rotas. Había algunas columnas caídas y sus escombros estaban por todas partes.

Romeo abrazó a su esposa. Annabhet se veía realmente preocupada por su hijo. Ya había pasado casi un día desde su secuestro. Annabhet no quería pensar lo peor. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Jason esté bien. Los vientos soplaban fuertemente y lloviznaba con fuerza. El viento azotaba a los árboles, provocando que se zarandeen con fuerza. El cielo se iluminaba cada dos por tres debido a los rayos.

Annabhet se alivió en el momento en que vio a Jason salir del pórtico, al lado de Ash, Serena y un hombre más. Pero no le prestó mucha atención.

–¡Jason!– gritó, acorralando a su hijo en un abraso de oso.

–¡Mamá!– dijo Jason, feliz, intentando zafarse del abrazo de su madre.

–Hijo… me alegro de que estés bien– dijo Romeo, enormemente aliviado y feliz.

–Papá… mamá…

–Nunca más te separes de nosotros– dijo Annabhet, llorando–, nunca más…

Jason quedó sorprendido, luego sonrió.

–Lo prometo– dijo abrasándola también.

Ash y Serena sonrieron al ver aquella escena. Pikachu asintió aprobadoramente y Jiglyppuff se echó a llorar también, conmovido.

–Lo has hecho bien– dijo Janny a Sam, acercándose.

–Han escapado– dijo tristemente–. He fallado.

–Pero has traído a Jason con su familia. Eso es lo que importa– priorizó Janny.

Sam sonrió, luego le dio una Pokéball a Janny.

–Granbull es fuerte. Lo has entrenado bien.

Janny sonrió, luego dio vuelta.

–Debemos regresar. La tormenta se hace cada vez más fuerte– dijo señalando la patrulla–. Hay varias preguntas que debo hacerles.

Todos asintieron.

Cuando Ash caminó. Sintió una gran ráfaga recorrer su espalda, cuando giró, se llevó una gran sorpresa. Arriba, en el cielo. Un enorme Pokémon de color negro y de forma humanoide lo miraba con sus ojos rojos.

_Debes luchar, Ash_, le dijo el Pokémon. _Cuando llegue el momento, no volveremos a ver,_

Ash tragó saliva. Zekrom se desvaneció en el aire.

–¿Ash?– preguntó Serena.

–Dime que viste eso…

–¿El qué?– preguntó la mujer, mirando donde miraba Ash.

–No interesa– dijo sacudiendo la cabeza–. Vamos, nos esperan.

Serena arqueó las cejas. Le parecía raro el comportamiento del muchacho, pero no dijo nada. Entró al auto, seguido de Ash. Ketchum echó un último vistazo al cielo. Zekrom no estaba. ¿Será imaginaciones suyas?

El auto se movilizó. Ash miró hacia atrás. Algo le decía que éste viaje sería el más prometedor.

_**Continuará…**_

_**¡Hola Familia!**_

_**¿Qué tal estáis?**_

_**Os pido disculpas. He tenido varios inconvenientes por aquí, que me ha retrasado en la actualizaciones de los Fics y tuve que ponerme al día. **_

_**Pero no piensen que los abandoné jeje. Os quiero chicos n.n**_

_**Nos vemos. ¡Ah! Díganme si quieren seguir viendo al James, Jessie y Meowth por aquí, en algunas de sus bobadas habituales jeje. **_

_**¡Nos vemos! **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10- La despedida y una promesa que cumplir.**

Luego del suceso ocurrido con el _Team Rocket _todos fueron a la comisaría a contar sus versiones del hecho. La oficial Jenny y Sam comenzaron a hacer varias preguntas a Romeo, Annabeth y Jason, preguntándoles que relación tenían con el _Team Rocket_. Romeo estuvo a punto de confesar la verdad pero fue detenido por su esposa, la mirada que le lanzó fue suficiente para darle a entender que se calle.

Luego de las preguntas, todos lograron volver a casa. La oficial Jenny prometió que haría todo lo posible para conseguir más información acerca del _Team Rocket_ y que planean ahora. Ash salió de la comisaría pero con un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Ash se encontraba ahora acostado en el sofá de la sala. La lluvia aún no cesaba y los rayos no paraban de iluminar el cielo tormentoso. Afuera parecía un diluvio, por ésa razón Ash y Serena accedieron en quedarse un día más en la casa de Romeo. Eran cerca de las veintitrés de la noche, todo se encontraban durmiendo en sus respectivos cuartos.

Ash no podía dormir. Seguía pensando en aquél Gengar. El aura que le rodeaba, la estela que dejaba al moverse y los ataques… todo eso era muy extraño. Ash no se sacaba de la cabeza que ésta vez el _Team Rocket_ planeaba algo realmente espantoso, pero… ¿qué?

_Debes luchar. Cuando llegue el momento nos volveremos a ver._ Ésas fueron las palabras de Zekrom. Ash no podía creer lo que vio. Que un Pokémon legendario aparezca delante de ti no es precisamente señal de buen augurio. Todo eso confirmaba las sospechas de Ash, algo realmente malo está a punto de comenzar.

–No puedes dormir, ¿eh?

Ash miró hacia atrás. Romeo tenía una taza de té en su mano. Aún llevaba puesta la bata de científico debajo de su ropa de entre casa: unas mangas cortas de color gris con unos shorts negros.

–No logro conciliar el sueño– dijo el pelinegro recostándose en el sofá.

–Ya veo– dijo dándole un sorbo a su té–. Yo tampoco logro dormir.

–Te ves exhausto.

–Estoy bien– dijo sonriendo, pero sus ojeras no contribuían mucho que digamos.

–Deberías descansar– aconsejó Ash, usando sus manos como almohada–, o mañana no trabajarás bien.

–Trabajar…– Romeo observó por unos segundos la boca de su tasa.

Ash arqueó una ceja.

–¿Te encuentras bien?

Romeo miró a Ash para luego agitar la cabeza.

–S-sí… solo me quedé pensando– dijo Romeo sonriendo–. Me recuerdas a mí cuando tenía tu edad. Lleno de sueños, de ilusiones…

Ash levantó la cabeza. Romeo se veía realmente triste, ¿a qué venía ése comportamiento?

–Dime Ash… si tuvieras que elegir entre hacer lo correcto y tu familia, ¿qué elegirías?

Ash se sentó correctamente en el sofá. Se cruzó de brazos y luego comenzó a meditar la pregunta.

–Ambos– respondió.

–¿Qué?

–Elegiría hacer lo correcto por el bien de mi familia.

Romeo miró a Ash sorprendido, luego sonrió.

–Sí… en eso estaba pensando– dijo levantándose de su asiento–. Será mejor que duermas, mañana nos espera un largo día.

Ash miró a Romeo subir las escaleras, luego volvió a recostarse en el sofá.

–Sí… un largo día.

… … …

Ash abrió los ojos lentamente. Se levantó estirándose. Su espalda había tronado un par de veces. Se había quedado dormido en el sofá en una mala posición, por lo que sentía una molestia en la espalda. La lluvia ya había cesado. Ash lo tomó como buen augurio.

Se levantó aún somnoliento y fue a la cocina bostezando. Serena ayudaba a poner la mesa mientras que Annabeth preparaba el desayuno. Hablaban tan animadamente que Ash pensó dos veces antes de interrumpir.

–Esto…– dijo golpeando la puerta dos veces–, el desayuno huele delicioso.

Annabeth se rió.

–Pasa Ash. Dentro de poco serviré el té.

–Yo ayudé a prepararlo– dijo Serena sonriendo.

–Serena es una gran chef– dijo la señora guiñando el ojo a Ash–. Tienes suerte muchacho.

Ash simplemente rió.

–y que lo digas.

–¡Ash, cállate!– dijo Serena levemente ruborizada.

Ash simplemente sonrió. Las cosas ahora estaban calmadas. Pikachu entró corriendo a la sala y luego se subió en los hombros de del ketchum.

–Pikachu, ¿no estabas con Jason?– preguntó Ash.

–Por lo que veo se despertó antes que Jason– dijo la señora sonriendo–. Al igual que su padre siempre se levanta tarde.

–Supongo que fue un día duro ayer para él– dijo Serena compadeciéndolo.

–¿Quién no lo estaría? Fue secuestrado– dijo Ash–, para su edad es asombroso que no se haya asustado tanto.

–Ya no soy un niño.

Jason entró a la cocina. Se veía aún con sueño. Su pelo rubio estaba desordenado y su remera negra junto al short, se veían arrugadas. Al llegar a la casa luego del interrogatorio, Jason fue directo a su cuarto a echarse una siesta, que se alargó a toda la noche. Jiglyppuff estaba al lado suyo, se veía completamente sano y sus heridas habían curado por completo.

–Ya no puedo asustarme por cualquier cosa– dijo bostezando.

–Ya veo– dijo Ash sonriendo–. Porque ser secuestrado es cualquier cosa.

Jason se encogió de hombros.

–Algo así.

Sonrió a Ash, luego ambos rieron y chocaron los puños.

–Aún me debes una batalla Pokémon– dijo el niño sentándose al lado de Ash.

–Cuando quieras. No creas que te lo dejaré fácil.

–Si lo hicieras, me decepcionarías.

Pikachu sonrió y Jiglyppuff mostró sus «músculos» de forma desafiante.

–Vamos Ash– dijo Annabeth acariciando el pelo de su hijo–. No incites a Jason a más peleas, creo que tuvieron suficiente con lo de ayer.

–Ash nunca desperdicia la oportunidad– dijo Serena bromeando–. Creo que pelear es lo único que le importa.

–Y en la comida– apoyó Annabeth.

Pikachu asintió con los brazos cruzados.

–¡Hey!– dijo Ash fingiendo estar ofendido.

Todos comenzaron a reír. Luego de lo sucedido, merecían tener un respiro… ¿no?

La puerta de la entrada sonó dos veces. Annabeth arqueó una ceja. Le era extraño que hayan tocado la puerta a tan temprana hora del día. No esperaba ninguna visita… o al menos eso pensaba.

Ash se ofreció en ir a abrir la puerta. Cuando giró la perilla, se sorprendió al encontrarse al oficial Sam. Miró a Ash algo triste, cuando Jason se acercó su mirada se entristeció aún más.

–Oficial Sam– dijo Ash sorprendido–, ¿alguna noticia del que debamos saber?

–Esto… no– dijo rascándose la cabeza–. Estábamos investigando un poco, pero nada hasta el momento.

–Entiendo– dijo algo triste–, no sé lo que traman… pero no me da buena espina.

Jason se acercó a ellos mirando confundido al oficial.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Esto… de hecho, Ash, he venido por algo más serio que el _Team Rocket_– dijo seriamente Sam–. ¿Está Romeo?

Ash arqueó una ceja.

–Sí… está durmiendo. ¿Para qué quiere saber?

–He venido a arrestarlo.

Ash abrió los ojos de par en par. Jason retrocedió un poco hasta que chocó contra un perchero.

–D-de qué está hablando– dijo sorprendido–. A-arrestar a papá… ¿por qué?

Sam apretó los puños.

–Traigan a Romeo. Es una orden.

–No se lo llevará– dijo Annabeth.

Había escuchado toda la conversación. Serena estaba a su lado. Miró a Ash buscando una explicación, pero él se veía igual de perdido que ella.

–Si es porque participó en experimentos con el _Team Rocket_– dijo Annabhet– lo ha hecho pensando que podía ayudar a este pueblo. ¡Solo mire, no podemos ni salir del pueblo! Romeo creyó que si contribuía con ellos, encontraría una forma de eliminar el peligro del _Bosque Verde. _

–Escuche, señora. Su esposo contribuyó en algo que posiblemente amenace no solo a _Ciudad Verde_, sino a todas las demás ciudades de Kanto. No importan sus intenciones…

–¡PAPÁ ES INOCENTE!– Gritó Jason entre lágrimas–- ¡ÉL NUNCA HARÍA ALGO PARA LASTIMAR A LOS DEMÁS! Él…

–Está bien.

Todos miraron atrás. Romeo acababa de bajar las escaleras. Estaba vestido con su traje habitual: un pantalón jeans azul. Una camisa a cuadros y encima su guardapolvo.

–Papá…– dijo Jason.

Romeo le sonrió a su hijo y acarició su pelo paternalmente.

–Romeo…– Annabhet lo miró sorprendida.

Romeo miró a su esposa a los ojos por unos segundos, luego sonrió y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.

–No es necesario armar este escándalo– le dijo al oficial–. Yo lo llamé, ¿no?

–Sí…– dijo Sam mirándolo compasivamente–. Lo ha hecho.

–Bien, entonces iré contigo.

–Romeo… ¿por qué?– dijo Annabeth al borde de las lágrimas.

El hombre miró a su esposa. Las lágrimas amenazaban con precipitarse a sus ojos.

–Porque de esta forma protejo a Jason y a ti– dijo apretando los puños–, porque los amo.

Miró a Ash a los ojos. En ése momento unas palabras vinieron a su mente «_Elegiría ambos: elegiría lo correcto por el bien de mi familia__»_. Ahora Ash entendía aquella conversación, porque Romeo se veía tan triste. Tenía que elegir hacer lo correcto, confesar y entregarse, por el bien de su familia.

Sam esposó a Romeo y luego lo sacó de la casa.

–¡Papá, no!– Gritó Jason–. ¡No nos dejes! Por favor…

Jason cayó al suelo arrodillado, a punto de llorar. Jiglyppuff se acercó a él en un intento de consolarlo.

–Hijo– dijo tristemente– sabes que te amo y….

–¡MENTIRA!– Gritó estallando en lágrimas– ¡NO ME AMAS!

Romeo salió corriendo. Su madre intentó detenerlo pero ya era muy tarde.

–Jason… no– dijo su padre soltando algunas lágrimas.

Ash apretó los puños. Serena le cogió el hombro.

–Ve. Yo me quedaré con ellos.

Ash la miró y luego asintió agradecidamente.

–Vamos, Pikachu, Jiglyppuff.

Ambos asintieron y corrieron, intentando alcanzar a Jason.

–Iremos a la comisaria con usted– dijo Serena seriamente.

… … … …

Ash corría lo más rápido que podía. Pikachu estaba en su hombro derecho mientras que Jiglyppuff estaba en el izquierdo. No podía creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Romeo había decidido dejar atrás su libertad por el bien de su familia… eso era admirable, pero Jason no creía lo mismo.

Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de una larga escalera que descendía. Miró hacia todos los lados con la esperanza de encontrar al chico, pero no hubo tanta suerte. Bajó las escaleras de un salto.

Continuó corriendo por varios minutos sin éxito de encontrarlo. Ash debía pensar en un lugar donde Jason le gustaría pensar, pero… ¿dónde? Chasqueó los dedos. Tal vez sabía dónde…

Corrió hasta llegar a una gran tienda ambulante de Zumos. Un niño rubio se encontraba sentado en las sillas que ofrecía la tienta. En la mesa un jugo de zumo en perfecto estado se encontraba calentándose, sudando por cada de uno de sus poros.

–Sabes que no hiciste bien al salir corriendo de ésa forma– dijo seriamente.

–Vete. Quiero estar solo– le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Pikachu y Jiglyppuff se subieron en la mesa y miraron a Jason tristes. Ash suspiró, luego apartó una silla y se sentó al lado del niño.

–Tu padre te ama.

–No es cierto– dijo apretando los puños–. Si en verdad me amaba… no se entregaría así como así.

–Jason. El amor de los padres es tan fuerte, que llegan hasta hacer cosas impensables… como hasta entregarse por el bien de sus hijos, no solo eso… también por las personas que aman– Ash miró al cielo– y eso también va para mí…– susurró.

–No quiero que nos deje– dijo entre lágrimas–. No quiero perderlo.

–Y no lo harás. – Ash le sonrió–. Podrás verlo de nuevo. Podrás visitarlo, además… no estará preso para siempre.

Jason aflojó su puño. Sus lágrimas aún no cesaban, pero algo es algo.

–Escucha… Jason– dijo tocándole el hombro–. Debes ser fuerte, por tu madre, por ti.

Jason se secó los ojos, luego miró a su Pokémon y asintió.

–Aún me debes una batalla.

Ash sonrió.

–¿Estás listo?

… … …

Jason miraba seriamente a Ash. Estaban a una distancia considerable, listos para empezar una batalla Pokémon. Jason sabía que Ash era muy fuerte, lo había visto luchar en varias ocasiones y en casi todas ganaba. Él era un entrenador con experiencia, en cuanto a Jason… solo había luchado dos veces en toda su vida.

Miró a Jiglyppuff detenidamente. Su amigo se veía decidido, convencido a ganar. Jason no podía decepcionarlo. Cuando luchó contra Gengar demostró lo fuerte que era, el potencial que tenía… era momento de entrenar ése potencial.

Observó a Ash recelosamente. En total el pelinegro tenía cuatro Pokémon en su equipo, si usaba a su potente Charizard o a su inigualable Pikachu estaba perdido, pero no, no usó a ninguno de los dos. Pikachu bajó de sus hombros y se colocó a su lado, con los brazos cruzados. Esta vez iba a ser un espectador.

–Bien. Empecemos esto– dijo Ash sacando su Pokéball.

La lanzó al aire y de él salió Abra, el cual cayó al suelo meditando.

–Abra… el más débil de tu equipo– dijo Jason.

Ash sonrió.

–En mi equipo no hay débiles ni fuertes. Abra es inigualable, y ahora lo verás.

–Bien– dijo sonriendo– ¡Jiglyppuff, ataca!

La bola rosada fue la primera en atacar. Lanzó un potente ataque de _Canon_ que fue directo hacia Abra, pero este lo esquivó fácilmente teletransportándose, luego pareció detrás de él y le propinó una potente _Mega Patada_, provocando que salga disparado varios metros hacia delante.

Jiglyppuff se recuperó y aprovechó el momento para lanzarle un _Bofetón de Lodo a su _oponente_, _el ataque dio al blanco y Abra retrocedió unos cuantos centímetros hacia atrás. Un poco de lodo dio a los ojos del Fenek amarillo y logró segarlo por un momento.

–Maldición…– murmuró Ash .

–¡Jiglyppuff, aprovecha el momento!

El Pokémon se preparó para atacar con _Puño Drenante_, pero Abra logró esquivar el ataque retrocediendo un poco. Ash sonrió y asintió a Abra, este le devolvió la sonrisa, luego tocó la frente de Jiglyppuff. De un momento a otro, la bola rosada cayó al suelo dormido.

–No…– dijo Jason sorprendido.

–Un buen entrenador sabe cuando rendirse– dijo Ash sonriéndole–. Jiglyppuff peleó ayer con valentía y resultó herido, hoy volvió a hacerlo, supongo que merece descansar un poco.

Jason miró a su amigo impotentemente, luego sonrió y asintió.

Se acercó a Jiglyppuff y lo alzó entre sus brazos.

–Lo has hecho increíble. Duerme bien.

Ash y Abra se acercaron a Jason, luego le revolvió el cabello del niño.

–Jiglyppuff es muy fuerte. Cuando crezcas y empieces tu viaje, tengo la certeza que serán muy fuertes.

Jason apretó los puños, luego sonrió a Ash.

–¿Quieres un poco de Zumo? Me dio ganas.

… … …

Ash y Jason caminaban rumbo a la comisaría. Ambos tenían un zumo de naranja en sus manos mientras que Pikachu y Jiglyppuff tomaban uno de _Baya Meloc. _

–¿Cómo sabías que estaba en la tienda de Zumo?

–No lo sé– dijo encogiéndose de hombros–. ¿Te gustan los Zumos?

El niño bajó su mirada, observando el Zumo de sus manos.

–El día de mi cumpleaños, hace dos años, Papá, Mamá y yo vinimos a tomar Zumos en aquella tienda– contó Jason–. Estaba tan feliz ése día. Los tres, juntos… era perfecto. Cuando nos sentamos a beber nuestros Zumos, papá me dio una Pokéball, dijo que era mi regalo de cumpleaños.

–Jiglyppuff estaba dentro de la Pokéball– atinó Ash.

Jason asintió.

–Me sentí tan feliz. Por fin iba a tener mi primer Pokémon. Papá me daba la autorización de tener uno. Jiglyppuff y yo nos volvimos los mejores amigos. Juntos hicimos la promesa de que llegaríamos lejos, que seríamos los mejores.

–Esa promesa aún puedes cumplirla.

–Y lo haré– dijo seriamente–. Ahora debo ser más fuerte, por mamá.

Ash sonrió, luego se detuvo frente a la comisaría.

–Vamos, a ver a tu padre.

Romeo estaba sentado en una mesa en donde todos los criminales recibían visitas. Annabeth y Serena estaban conversando con él. Ambos padres se veían realmente tristes. Serena trataba de consolarlos pero ella también parecía deprimida. Por sobre los hombros miró a Ash y Jason acercarse, luego les sonrió.

–¡Jason!– dijeron sus padres alegres, abrazándolo.

–Me alegro que estés bien– dijo la madre feliz.

–Lo siento– se disculpó con ambos–. Fui injusto con ustedes al salir corriendo de ésa forma.

–No te disculpes hijo– Romeo le sonrió–. Debí hablar con ustedes antes de tomar esta decisión.

–Eso ya no importa– dijo Jason sentándose–. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en la cárcel?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

–El juicio será dentro de una semana, hasta entonces…

–He cometido un gran error– dijo apretando los puños–. Solo quería el bien para el pueblo… de esa forma ustedes iban a estar a salvo, pero fue in imbécil.

–¿Qué es exactamente lo que sucede?– preguntó Ash seriamente.

Romeo miró a Ash a los ojos, luego sonrió.

–¿Te acuerdas la historia que te conté ayer?

–El _Bosque Verde_– dijo Serena.

–Aún no saben por qué los Pokémon salvajes se han vuelto tan fuertes– dijo Ash penando detenidamente.

–Nadie se ha atrevido en entrar al bosque, nadie es tan fuerte para ello.

–Iremos– dijo Ash seriamente.

–¿Qué?– preguntó Jason–, ¿perdieron la cabeza?

–No. Estoy hablando en serio– dijo Ash sonriendo.

–Queremos ir a _Ciudad Plateada_– dijo Serena decidida.

–La única forma es llegar es atravesar el bosque. Iremos allí, descubriremos que pasa y ayudaremos a la ciudad.

Pikachu asintió decididamente.

–No le haremos cambiar de parecer, ¿verdad?– Annabeth suspiró.

–Lastimosamente no– contestó Ash.

Romeo sonrió, luego se levantó y tocó el hombro de Ash.

–Me recuerdas a mi cuando tenía tu edad– repitió sonriendo–. No cometas el mismo error que yo cometí. Sigue tu propio consejo y elige lo correcto…

–… Por el bien de las personas que amas– dijo Ash tocándole también el hombro–. Eso haré, sin dudas.

Romeo asintió.

–Ojalá pudiera ayudarlos más, pero ya saben…

–Solo preocúpate por salir pronto de aquí– dijo Serena sonriendo.

–Estaremos en contacto con ustedes– dijo Ash seriamente.

Romeo asintió.

Ash miró a Jason, el cual tenía la mirada ensombrecida.

Ash sonrió y dio media vuelta.

–Vamos Serena.

Serena miró a Jason y luego a Ash, asintió y lo siguió.

Jason no dijo nada, solo se quedó apretando los puños. Jiglyppuff miró a su amigo tristemente. En ése momento una Pokéball fue directo hacia él. Jason espabiló y cogió la Pokéball rápidamente.

–No te rindas– dijo Ash seriamente–. Cumple tu sueño, entrena, pelea y atrapa otro Pokémon. Cuando nos volvamos a ver– le sonrió entre los hombros–, serás un entrenador y yo campeón.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar como torrentes de agua en los ojos de Jason. Jiglyppuff asintió decididamente.

–¡NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER!– Gritó decidido– ¡ES UNA PROMESA!

Serena se giró y se despidió de ellos, mientras que Ash y Pikachu levantaron los puños.

–Es una promesa…– susurró–. Yo seré el próximo campeón Pokémon de Kanto, no se olviden de mí.

Todos se despidieron de ellos entre lágrimas. Ash y Serena se dirigían rumbo a _Ciudad Plateada_, pero primero… deberán pasar una prueba más.

A lo lejos un hombre y una mujer enmascarada miraban a Ash y Serena seriamente. Un segundo hombre se acercó a ellos, sus pisadas sonaban huecas al caminar.

–Esto aún no ha terminado– dijo Jack seriamente.

–Eso espero. Por su bien– dijo el segundo hombre sacando una forografía entre su bolsillo–. ¿Por qué no hacemos una visita al Profesor Oak? El libro que le entregó aquella niña… debe ser mío.

–Como deseé, Lord Giovanni– dijeron ambos arrodillándose.

–Nos volveremos a ver… Delia.

Giovanni dio la vuelta, dejando caer una fotografía donde aparecía Delia y Ash sonriendo.

**Continuará… **

**¡Hola familia!**

**No estoy muerto como creían XD**

**Aquí les traigo otra entrega, ¡y recién salida del horno! Je, je. **

**Espero puedan perdonarme y dejar unos cuantos deliciosos reviews… **

**LOS NECESITO, okno XD**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11- El bosque Verde.**

El sol se encontraba en su punto medio, alumbrando y llenando de calor toda Kanto. Ash y Serena estaban caminando rumbo a su siguiente destino.

La despedida que tuvieron con Jason había sido dura. Se habían encariñado con aquél niño y su Jigglypuff. Pasaron grandes momentos juntos, recorriendo _Ciudad Verde_, disfrutando de las exquisiteces que ofrecía la ciudad y sus entretenidas exhibiciones.

Pero Ash le había hecho una promesa: que iba a detener al _Team Rocket_ y descubrir que sucedía en el _Bosque Verde_. Nadie sabía el porqué aparecían Pokémon tan poderosos en estado salvaje y sobre todo en aquél bosque, hábitat de Cartepies, Pidgey y Weedle, Pokémon realmente inofensivos.

Ash se detuvo en medio del camino. A tan solo dos metros estaba la entrada al _Bosque Verde_.

—Hemos llegado— dijo seriamente.

Pikachu asintió, mirando la entrada con seriedad.

—Ash… ¿estás seguro de esto?— preguntó Serena en un tono de preocupación—. Recuerda lo que dijo Jason, que ningún entrenador salió ileso del bosque en estos últimos dos años.

Ash seguía mirando el bosque con seriedad.

—La verdad es que no estoy seguro Serena. Pero se lo prometí— dijo apretando el puño, luego la miró por sobre los hombros y la sonrió—. Además, tenemos que cruzar el bosque verde para llegar a _Ciudad Plateada_—. Miró al frente y dijo en un susurro apenas audible—. Además… hay un amigo al que quiero visitar.

Ash dio un paso y sin vacilar continuó hacia delante. Serena no estaba segura de todo esto, pero siguió al chico al ver que se alejaba de a poco.

Al adentrarse al bosque, la visibilidad de ambos se oscureció. Por donde miraban, había árboles frondosos. Sus troncos eran tan anchos que podrían ocupar la sala de una casa fácilmente, sus hojas eran tantas que apenas se podía ver las ramas que las sujetaban. Había tantos árboles, dispuestos en diferentes zonas que se acumulaban y no dejaban entrar la luz del sol. Rocas y cantos rodados del tamaño de furgonetas estaban cubiertas de musgos que comenzaban a taparlas casi por completa. Ash y Serena tanteaban en el camino a ciegas debido a la espesa niebla que rodeaba el ambiente.

—H-hace mucho frío— dijo Serena abrazándose a sí misma—, ¿es normal que haga tanto frío en este bosque?

—No— dijo Ash frotando sus manos—, no al medio día.

Ash miró a su alrededor. El lugar había cambiado tanto en tan solo dos años que era cas irreconocible. Apretó los dientes con impotencia. Tenían que seguir adelante, pero era difícil con ésa espesa niebla impidiéndoles el paso.

—Primero lo primero— dijo sacando una Pokeball—. Necesitamos sacar esta niebla de en medio.

Ash lanzó la Pokeball y de ella salió Charizard.

—Charizard, usa _Despejar_— ordenó el chico.

El gran Pokémon extendió sus alas y comenzó a aletear con fuerza, esparciendo la niebla a su alrededor, Charizard estaba usando sus alas como si de abanicos se tratasen. De un momento a otro, la niebla desapareció por completo.

—¡Estupendo!— dijo Serena aplaudiendo.

—Bien hecho Charizard— felicitó Ketchum, metiendo de al Pokémon dentro de la Pokeball.

Ash se quedó mirando su Pokeball por unos segundos, luego examinó su alrededor, mirando cada centímetro del bosque recelosamente.

—No me gusta ésa mirada— dijo Serena acercándose más al chico—. ¿Pasa algo?

Ash negó con la cabeza. Metió la Pokeball en su bolsillo y miró hacia delante.

—Debemos seguir. Este bosque es realmente un laberinto, si queremos llegar al menos al centro antes de que se haga de noche, debemos irnos ya.

Serena asintió y comenzaron a avanzar. Detrás de ellos, un trozo de niebla comenzó a arremolinarse. Dos ojos se formaron en el aire y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en la niebla, luego con ayuda del viento desapareció.

Ash y Serena avanzaban con paso decidido. Era mucho más fácil sin la niebla tan espesa que molestaba al principio del bosque, pero de vez en cuando se topaban con zonas anebladas. Mientras más se adentraban al bosque, más difícil parecía el camino. En una ocasión se encontraron con un gran árbol que bifurcaba el camino. Tomaron el camino de la izquierda pero sólo conducía a un camino sin salida, tuvieron que retroceder.

—Estoy muerto— dijo Ash tirándose en el suelo.

—¿Acaso no fuiste tú el que dijo «_no podemos detenernos, si queremos llegar al menos al centro antes de que caiga la noche__»__—_ dijo Serena imitando la voz del chico.

—Muy graciosa— dijo Ash recostándose en el suelo—. Pero hemos caminado por horas y no avanzamos.

—En eso tienes razón— dijo Serena suspirando, sentándose rendida en el suelo—. Este bosque es realmente un laberinto.

—No recuerdo que sea tan difícil—. Ash suspiró y Pikachu asentía.

Ash miró al cielo. Algo andaba realmente extraño, ¿por qué había tanta niebla al principio? Además… no se habían cruzado con ningún Pokémon hasta el momento. Resultaba realmente extraño.

—Debemos continuar— dijo levantándose con esfuerzo—. Sólo un poco más.

—Pero estoy cansada.

—Sólo un poco más, ¿sí?

Serena hizo un mohín, pero luego suspiró y cedió a la petición. Anduvieron alrededor de media hora caminando de nuevo, pero ya comenzaba a oscurecer y el bosque se teñía cada vez más en tinieblas.

Continuaron caminando hasta que se encontraron con algo que les llamó la atención. En medio del bosque se alzaba una gran cabaña. Se encontraba algo desolada y lúgubre. Una de sus ventanas estaba agrietada, a tan solo escasos centímetros de partirse a la mitad. En la puerta de madera había varios rasguños, como si un Pokémon intentara entrar a la fuerza, pero sin logro alguno.

—Tal vez podamos pasar allí la noche— propuso Ash, caminando hacia la cabaña.

—¡¿Qué?!— preguntó Serena, sorprendida—. ¿E-entrar allí?

—Sí— contestó Ash, deteniéndose.

—¡Me rehúso!— dijo Serena, cruzándose de brazos.

Ash arqueó una ceja, luego abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

—Ya veo— dijo, sonriendo—. No será que tienes… ¿miedo?—. Luego agitó los brazos, imitando a un Gengar.

—Ag, por favor— dijo desviando la mirada—. No tengo miedo, es sólo que…— miró a la cabaña de reojo y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda— no creo que sea una buena idea.

—Si tú lo dices— dijo el pelinegro levantando las manos—. Sólo que dentro de algunas horas oscurece y tal vez haga más frío, pero si es tu elección… —. Dio algunos pasos, llevando sus manos a la espalda—. ¡Ah!, sin mencionar a los Pokémon tipo oscuro que han de aparecer.

Ash se dirigió hacia la cabaña, riendo entre dientes y mirando a la chica con el rabillo del ojo. Serena seguía con los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia otro lado, pero al ver al chico alejarse no tuvo otro caso que rodar los ojos e irse junto a él.

Tocaron la puerta dos veces, Ash giró la perilla al ver que no hubo respuesta. La puerta se abrió acompañada de un chirrido espantoso. Ash y Serena se miraron y luego se encogieron de hombros.

El lugar estaba completamente vacío. Serena intentó encender la luz presionando el interruptor, pero no dio buenos resultados. La sala estaba completamente a oscuras: los muebles estaban desordenados, rasguñados o rotos. Uno de los estantes estaba tirado al piso y sus vidrios estaban esparcidos a su alrededor. Las sombras de los árboles proyectadas a la pared daban un toque tétrico al lugar.

Serena miraba el lugar, recelosa, cuando algo le tocó el hombro y dio un salto hacia delante, soltando un chillido.

Cuando se giró, Ash estaba frente de ella, aguantando una carcajada.

—¡ASH KETCHUM!—Se quejó, lanzándole una piedrita sacada del suelo.

—L-lo siento— se disculpó tapándose la boca, aguantando su risa—. No creí que ibas a asustarte tanto.

—¡No me asusté!— vociferó—. Sólo que… me tomaste de sorpresa, ¡es todo!

—Sí, sí— dijo haciendo caso omiso con su mano—. Ahora solo quiero saber qué pasó con esta cabaña.

—¿No es obvio? Fue abandonada y con el pasar del tiempo los Pokémon lo usaron como hogar. Ahora podemos irnos— dijo Serena empujando al chico hacia la salida.

—No— negó Ash poniéndose duro—. ¿No te pica la curiosidad? Investiguemos un poco.

Ash miró a su alrededor detenidamente, buscando algo que le llame la atención. Serena suspiró y decidió sentarse en uno de los sofás, pero apenas hizo contacto, el mueble se rompió en pedazos.

—¡Serena!— gritó Ash, corriendo junto a ella—. ¿Qué pasó?

—No estoy segura— dijo friccionándose el trasero—. Me senté en el sofá y luego se deshizo.

Pikachu arqueó las cejas al ver los pedazos rotos. Bajó rápidamente y entre las almohadillas sacó una hoja.

—¿Qué es eso amigo?— preguntó Ash al ver la hoja en el hocico de la rata eléctrica.

En el momento que estuvo a punto de sacar la hoja, algo rápidamente se interpuso en medio y arrancó la hoja.

—¡¿Pero qué?!— preguntó el pelinegro sorprendido.

Un gran Pokémon se encontraba a su izquierda, mirándolos fijamente. Su piel era liza y de color marrón. Tenía enromes garras filosas que sobresalían de sus tres dedos. Sus dientes, afilados como sierra estaban puestos verticalmente. Sus ojos penetrantes no dejaban de verlos seriamente. Lo que más intimidaba del Pokémon eran sus dos enormes cuernos que se asemejaban a pinzas.

—¡¿Qué es eso?!— preguntó Serena, escondiéndose detrás del chico.

—Es un Pinsir— dijo Ash seriamente—. Y no se alegra de vernos. ¡Pikachu!

La rata eléctrica se colocó en medio de ellos, listo para pelear.

El Pinsir castañeó sus pinzas y lanzó un gruñido extraño. Se lanzó directo a Pikachu con sus pinzas listas para cortar. Pikachu saltó rápidamente, esquivando con facilidad el ataque de su contrincante, luego lo golpeó con _Cola de Hierro_, provocando que Pinsir impactara en el suelo con estruendo.

El Pokémon de tipo insecto se recupera rápidamente y usa _Agarre, _haciendo fricción sobre la espalda de Pikachu, luego lo lanza hacia la pared.

—¡Pikachu, usa _Ataque Rápido!_

Pikachu comienza a correr a gran velocidad impactando contra Pinsir, este recibe el impacto con gran estruendo, pero sujeta a la rata eléctrica. Pikachu forcejea intentando escapar del agarre de su contrincante, pero Pinsir lo manda volar hacia un lado con_ Mega puño_.

Pikachu sale disparado hacia la izquierda, pero logra detenerse hincando los píes en el suelo, Pinsir lo sorprende apareciendo frente de él, preparado para atacarlo con _Tijera X._

—¡Pikachu, _Bola Eléctrica!_

Pikachu salta hacia atrás, evitando el ataque del Pinsir y luego lanza una _Bola Eléctrica, _que da de lleno a la boca de su oponente. Pinsir cae al suelo de espadas, pero logra levantarse a dura penas.

—¡¿Aún puede seguir luchando?!— preguntó Serena sorprendida.

—Este Pinsir es muy fuerte para ser uno salvaje— dijo Ash seriamente—. ¿Qué exactamente está pasando aquí?

Pinsir estaba a punto de atacar, cuando perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, ya exhausto.

—Pinsir, descansa— dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Ash y Serena giraron. En frente de la puerta se encontraba un hombre de aparentemente veinticinco años. Era bastante alto, su cabello color verde estaba cortado al rape. Usaba una musculosa blanca. Un pantalón de camuflaje y unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas. En su cinturón había tres Pokébal sujetas y al lado de ellas había una navaja suiza posada horizontalmente. En su cuello una pequeña piedra colgaba ayudada de un hilo.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?— preguntó el hombre seriamente.

—Eso iba a preguntar— dijo Ash mirándolo recelosamente—. ¿Por qué nos atacaste de la nada?

El hombre observó detenidamente a Ash y a Serena. Encaró las cejas al ver el sofá hecho pedazos.

—Ése sofá era de mi padre— dijo señalándolo, o al menos lo que queda de él.

—L-lo siento— se disculpó Serena, apartándose un poco de los pedazos—. En mi defensa… ya estaba en mal estado antes de que viniésemos.

—Creo que necesitamos hablar— dijo el hombre bajando su mochila al suelo—. ¿Les gusta el té?

Ash y Serena se miraron arqueando las cejas, luego se encogieron de hombros. El chico les invitó a tomar asiento mientras él preparaba un poco de té. Ash estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados, mirando al chico dubitativamente, Serena por su parte estaba algo apenada por haber roto el sofá, pero decidió no prestarle atención.

—Supongo que son entrenadores, ¿no?— preguntó el hombre bajando la tetera en la mesa de madera—. Me asombra que haya entrenadores merodeando el bosque hoy en día, ¿no se enteran de nada?

—Estamos al tanto— dijo Ash rascándose la cabeza.

—Realmente son interesantes— prosiguió sonriendo, acariciando su mentón pensativamente—. Hace dos años que no veo entrenadores por los alrededores, los que vienen o son muy tontos para entrar o muy valientes.

—Supongo que somos ambos— dijo Serena riendo nerviosamente.

—Mi nombre es Trevor— se presentó sonriendo—. Lamento la brusquedad de mi amigo, es un poco… escéptico.

Trevor señaló a Pinsir con su pulgar, el cual estaba atrás, mirando a Ash y Serena seriamente en una esquina, con los ojos entrecerrados y sus pinsas castañeando.

—¿Un poco?— preguntó Ash algo intimidado—. ¿Seguro que no muerde?

—Trevor, esta cabaña, ¿es tu casa?— preguntó Serena, curiosa.

—Lo era— contestó sonriendo nostálgicamente—. Hace ya bastante tiempo.

—Entonces, debes saber qué pasó con el bosque— dijo Ash emocionado—, el porqué los Pokémon de los alrededores se volvieron tan agresivos.

Trevor negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy igual o más perdido que tú, chico. He estado fuera de casa por mucho tiempo— miró a Pinsir, el cual seguía igual de receloso que antes—. Desde que entramos al bosque, Pinsir ha estado actuando realmente raro.

—Ya veo— dijo pensativamente—. Al entrar me di cuenta que algo andaba mal.

—Trevor, cuando me senté en el sofá y se hizo pedazos— dijo Serena sacando una hoja de su bolsillo— encontramos esta hoja de papel, ¿qué es exactamente?

Trevor cogió la hoja y le echó una hojeada, luego la dejó en la mesa.

—N-no es nada.

En ése momento, Pisnir se puso a la defensiva, mirando a las ventanas seriamente. Pikachu saltó a la mesa, con las mejillas chispeando.

—Oh no— dijo Trevor levantándose rápidamente.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Ash imitando la reacción del hombre.

Una extraña niebla comenzó a traspasar las ventanas y paredes, apoderándose de la sala.

—Trevor, ¿qué es esto?— preguntó Serena, asustada.

La niebla comenzó a arremolinarse en un punto y una risita se escuchó alrededor de las paredes, varios Pokémon de tipo fantasma comenzaron a atravesarlas, acercándose a la niebla.

—Trevor— dijo Ash seriamente.

Trevor miró seriamente a la niebla, el cual comenzó a tomar forma: unos ojos afilados y completamente blancos comenzaron a flotar y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó en el aire.

—El espíritu del _Bosque Verde_— dijo Trevor seriamente.

El espíritu comenzó a reírse, acompañado de los Pokémon a su alrededor y Ash sintió que estaban perdidos.

**Continuará… **

**¡¿Qué tal familia?! He vuelto después de mi largo letargo. **

**Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero es que tuve que atender varias cosas antes de poder volver a publicar un capítulo, pero bueno, pude encontrar un pequeño hueco en mi horario y lo he aprovechado para escribir. **

**Espero el capítulo sea de su agrado y dejen reviews por favor. No sé si hice bien o no este capítulo, ustedes lo juzgaran. Haré todo lo posible por no tardar en subir el otro. **

**¡Nos vemos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12- El espíritu del Bosque. **

Ash abrió los ojos de par en par.

Los Pokémon tipo fantasma comenzaban a traspasar las paredes. Una leve capa de niebla cubría las piernas de los presentes y el aire era turbio. Serena retrocedió unos pasos, chocando contra la pared. Unas manos fantasmales comenzaron a aparecer detrás de ella, cogiéndola de hombros y manos.

El fantasma comenzaba a reírse macabramente mientras unos Pokémon flotaban a su alrededor: Gastly, Duskull, Sableye y un Hunter.

— ¡Ash, ve a por Serena y salgan de aquí!

— ¿Y tú Trevor?

—No te preocupes— dijo sonriendo—. Este no es mi primer rodeo, ¡ahora ve!

Ash vaciló por unos segundos, luego corrió a socorrer a Serena. Trevor sonrió y miró seriamente al fantasma.

—Sí que te gusta molestarme, ¿eh? Pues déjame decirte que aún planeo vivir mucho tiempo.

Pinsir saltó en dirección al fantasma listo para atacar. El primero en lanzarse contra él fue el Duskull.

Serena forcejeaba para alejarse de aquellas manos pero por mucho que se esforzara no podía escaparse de ellos. Pikachu lanzó un _atractrueno_ contra la primera mano, la cual se disolvió en contacto al ataque. Un ataque de _Lanzallamas _fue directo a la siguiente mano, la cual tuvo la misma suerte que la anterior.

Ash agarró a Serena de las manos y comenzó a jalarla hacia delante. Las manos luchaban para no soltarla. Una segunda oleada de _Lanzallamas _de Fennekin y _Trueno_ por parte de Pikachu atacaron a las manos restantes. Serena logró zafarse, cayendo junto a Ash en el suelo.

—Agradece luego, debemos irnos— dijo Ash ayudando a Serena a levantarse.

—Ash… ¿qué es exactamente lo que está pasando?

El chico negó con la cabeza. Miró a su alrededor y apretó los dientes, frustrado. Lo que antes era una neblina ahora se tornaba en una niebla espesa y densa.

—¡Corran ya!— gritó Trevor. —¡Les daré tiempo!

El Duskull lanzó una _Bola Oscura_, la cual Pinsir logró desviarla a duras penas con sus pinzas.

Ash apretó los puños, miró a Serena y a Pikachu.

—Salgan de aquí— dijo seriamente—. No quiero que salgan heridos.

—Pero… ¿y tú?

—Ayudaré a Trevor— dijo sacando una Pokéball de su bolsillo.

Serena hizo un ademan de irse, pero se detuvo y sujetó a Ash del brazo.

—No— dijo seriamente—. Lucharé a tu lado.

—Serena, no dejaré…

—¡No soy una niña indefensa a la que debes cuidar! No seré un cargo para ti ni para nadie. — Miró a Fennekin y ambos asintieron al unísono—. Fennekin y yo podemos luchar.

Ash miró a Serena a los ojos: brillaban con decisión y seguridad, igual a cómo brillaban los ojos de él antes de enfrentarse a su primera batalla de gimnasio. Ash sonrió.

—Lo siento. Vamos.

… …

Pinsir aún no estaba recuperado del todo después de la batalla contra Pikachu. Estaba jadeando y llenos de rasguños. Duskull se veía igual que él, pero aún así seguía lanzando ataques.

Pinsir los esquivaba a duras penas, desviando los ataques y lanzando estocadas con sus pinzas. Pero Duskull no estaba solo. Hunter y Sableye saltaron al ataque, preparándose para atacar a Pinsir, pero de un segundo a otro, un rayo amarillo apareció delante de Hunter, lanzándole un ataque de _Psíquico,_ luego un _Ascuas _atacó a Sableye.

Pinsir miró a sus lados, junto a él estaban Abra y Fennekin listos para acompañarlo.

—¿Un tipo psíquico?— preguntó Trevor sonriendo.

—Me gusta estar preparado para todo— contestó Ash rascándose la nariz.

—Nada mal chico, nada mal…

El espíritu sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a los tres entrenadores reunidos. El fantasma fijó su mirada en Ash y por un segundo, el chico vio una escena muy macabra: Trevor siendo atravesado en el corazón por un trozo gigante de vidrio.

Ash por perdió el equilibrio por dos segundos, pero logró recuperar la compostura. Se sujetó la cabeza con pesar e hizo un ademan de caerse.

—Ash, ¿estás bien?— preguntó Serena preocupada.

El chico no hizo caso a Serena. Miró a Trevor detenidamente, su mirada no pasó desapercibida por Trevor.

—¿Qué sucede chico?

Todos miraron al espíritu el cual seguía sonriendo. Sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse de un color morado intenso. Su sonrisa se volvía un tanto macabra y los Pokémon fantasmas salían de la casa rápidamente.

—Oh no…

—¿Qué sucede Trevor?— preguntó Serena asustada por el tono del hombre.

—¡Debemos salir de aquí!

—¡Abra! —Gritó Ash.

Abra juntó las manos y de un segundo a otro, los cuatros salieron de la casa, apareciendo varios kilómetros en el bosque. Justo en ése momento, a lo lejos divisaron cómo la casa se consumía en llamas y estas tomaban la forma de unos ojos maliciosos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—No…— Trevor se levantó mirando la casa a lo lejos—. Mi casa…

—¡¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?!— preguntó Serena consternada.

—Trevor— Ash se acercó al hombre con tacto—. Debemos irnos, somos vulnerables aquí.

Trevor se quedó mirando la casa que se consumía en llamas de a poco, luego apretó los puños con fuerza y dio media vuelta. Su mirada estaña ensombrecida por la poca luz que brindaba la luna en el bosque, pero Ash estaba seguro que una lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla.

—Andando.

Se alejaron lo más que podían de aquél lugar. Deambularon por el lugar hasta que sintieron que estaban lo suficientemente alejado del lugar. Trevor se recostó por un árbol, completamente rendido y agachó la cabeza. Pinsir se sentó a su lado, imitándolo.

Serena miró a Ash preocupadamente, preguntándole si estaba bien que se detengan a descansar. Ash negó con la cabeza: no estaba bien, eran demasiado vulnerables en medio del bosque. No estaba seguro que acababa de pasar, no porque había tantos Pokémon fuertes en el bosque. Hace algunos años no era así, las cosas no podían cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo, ¿o sí?

—Lo llamamos el _Espíritu del bosque Verde_— habló Trevor—. Apareció hace dos año, trayendo consigo a aquellos Pokémon tan fuertes, o eso es lo que se cuenta.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó Serena, confundida.

—Hace dos años el _Bosque Verde_ no era así. Era un bosque pacífico, lleno de Pokémon mansos, la mayoría de tipo insecto. Todos los entrenadores que atravesaban el bosque eran novatos o simples turistas atraídos por su tranquilidad y hermosura, a parte los ciudadanos de _Ciudad Verde_ se abastecían de los frutos que les regalaba el bosque, todo era perfecto hasta que…

Hubo una pausa. Trevor apretó los puños con ira, tanto que comenzó a temblar. Ash se lo estudió por unos segundos, cosa que llamó la atención de Serena.

—Este bosque era perfecto, amado por muchos dentro de la región, pero un día aparecieron esos Pokémon que sobre pasaban el nivel de los que vivían aquí. Primero eran unos cuántos, la situación aún podía controlarse pero luego la cifra fue aumentando hasta tal punto que parecía cómico. Los entrenadores novatos eran aplastados por los Gengar, los turistas ahuyentados y los ciudadanos no podían acercarse a los frutos sin ser adormecidos o asustados a muerte. Los ataques cardiacos no tardaron en aparecer e inclusive algunos….

Serena se tapó la boca. ¿Muertos? ¿Hablaba en serio? No conocía mucho acerca de los Gengar, pero eran Pokémon… los humanos y los Pokémon siempre convivieron en armonía pero el simple hecho de genocidio por parte de esas criaturas….

—La situación fue empeorando. Muchos evitaban pasar por el bosque, los entrenadores novatos no podían salir de_ Pueblo Paleta_ o _ Ciudad Verde_, no estaban al nivel de los salvajes Pokémon acuáticos ni de los que habitaban el bosque, estaban atados de manos. De a poco hubo escases de suministros en ambas ciudades, todo fue un desastre.

Los ojos de Trevor reflejaban la impotencia y tristeza de una presa que está acorralada por el cazador. Ash sabía que había algo más en todo esto, una historia detrás.

—Por lo que vi en aquella cabaña Trevor, acabaste de llegar como hace unos días. Las ventanas sucias y los muebles desgastados dan a entender que fue abandonada hace tiempo, ¿me equivoco?

Trevor hizo un ademan de sonrisa, luego miró a Ash inquisitivamente.

—Eres muy observador chico. Llegué hace una semana aquí, pero no me dio tiempo de arreglar la cabaña, estuve todos los días buscando la causa del advenimiento de aquellos Pokémon.

—Pones mucho empeño para ser una tercera persona en todo esto.

—Y tú también, ¿no lo crees Ash?

—Tengo una razón— contestó Ash encogiéndose de hombros—. Cuando comencé mi viaje Pokémon hace siete años, crucé este bosque, aquí fue donde atrapé a mi primer Pokémon y donde lo hice evolucionar hasta su última forma. Este bosque tiene un gran valor sentimental para mí y para Pikachu—. Sonrió a su compañero, el cual asintió con una sonrisa—. También porque hice una promesa.

—Ash… — Serena se acercó al chico, sonriéndole.

Trevor miró al chico con cierto aire de admiración y comprensión, luego miró a Pinsir, sonriéndole.

—Yo salí de viaje hace dos años también—. Ash y Serena miraron a Trevor sorprendidos—. Encontré a Pinsir aquí, en el bosque. Me atrevo decir que fue uno de los Pokémon con nivel superior que vino junto a los de tipo fantasma, pero él era diferente: no quería pelear, no quería hacer daño a ningún Pokémon o humano, solo quería dormir. Cuando nos vimos tuvimos una cierta conexión. Ambos estábamos atrapados, ambos queríamos salir a conocer el mundo. Cuando lo atrapé supe que es lo que debía hacer, me despedí de mis padres y me embarqué en un viaje. Yo vivía en aquella cabaña, junto con mis padres, este bosque era mi hogar…

Hubo un largo silencio. Ash comprendía mejor todo lo que sucedía. La terquedad que Trevor tenía para quedarse en aquél lugar era equiparable al suyo.

Ash se ponía en su lugar. Si algo así le pasaba al _Pueblo Paleta_, el lugar dónde él se crío, donde las personas que amaba estaban… recordó a su madre y el pleito que tuvo aquél día, cuando fue al _Monte Silver_. Debía salir vivo de esta para poder volver con ellos.

—Tus padres…— habló Serena. Ash se sorprendió, es como si la chica hubiese leído su mente.

—No lo sé— la voz de Trevor se quebró por unos instantes—. Estaba en ciudad _Lavander_ cuando oí a un grupo hablando del acontecimiento del _Bosque Verde_. Al instante volví en busca de mis padres. Sabía los tercos que eran, no iba a abandonar el bosque en donde me criaron, en done formaron la familia, además eran investigadores, estudiaban el ecosistema del lugar. Cuando volví… ya no estaban.

Pinsir agachó la cabeza, sintiendo el dolor de su amigo.

Después de aquella conversación todos guardaron silencio alrededor de media hora. Serena realmente sentía compasión hacia Trevor. Ella comenzó hace algunos meses su viaje Pokémon con su querido Fennekin, había dejado su región natal para venir hasta Kanto, realmente estaba feliz, pero si un día le llegase una noticia tan grave que involucrase a su pueblo natal y a las personas a las que ama… No quería ni pensarlo. Trevor era un hombre fuerte y admirable, sin duda, pero no podía hacerlo todo solo.

Serena miró a Ash. Estaba realmente callado y meditador, un comportamiento no tan propio de él. Pikachu estaba sobre el hombro del chico, mirándolo inquisitivamente, quizá pensando lo mismo que Serena.

Ash se cruzó de brazos, luego sonrió y asintió con decisión.

—Trevor, hagamos una tregua.

Trevor miró curiosamente a Ash, levantando una ceja.

—No lo capto.

—Pues como verás, los tres tenemos el mismo objetivo: buscar la razón del porqué hubo un cambio tan brusco en el nivel de los Pokémon del bosque, ¿me equivoco?— preguntó, ésta vez dirigido a Serena.

—No, no lo estás— contestó Serena sonriendo.

Ash asintió, luego miró a Trevor nuevamente.

—Ya tenemos un gran indicio, no, quizá la razón detrás de todo esto: el _Espíritu del Bosque Verde_. Él apareció hace dos años y luego los extraños acontecimientos ocurrieron.

—… sin mencionar que la mayoría de los Pokémon enemigos son del tipo _Fantasma_. — Continuó Trevor.

—Exacto. Los tres tenemos el mismo objetivo, Serena y yo compartimos las mismas razones pero tú no, sin embargo ya vimos el poder que tiene aquél fantasma. Los tres por separados no podemos hacer nada, pero juntos… podemos hacer más.

—Logramos escapar a salvos de la cabaña, nos tomó por sorpresa, pero quizá si ésta vez nos preparamos…— habló Serena, ya con evidente entusiasmo en su voz.

—Sí— contestó Trevor meditándolo—. Además Ash, eres un entrenador con bastante experiencia. No podemos hacerlo solo—. Miró a Pinsir seriamente—. Sé que mis padres están vivos, lo sé. Debo ayudarlos.

—Y l haremos— dijo Serena agarrando la mano de Trevor—. Ayudaremos a tu padre y a todos los afectados por esto, ¿verdad Ash?

Ash asintió. Trevor sonrió. Cuando llegó hace una semana, realmente todo le parecía extraño. Cuando se encontró por vez primera con aquél espíritu, sintió una gran desesperación y angustia, como si todos sus miedos fuesen reflejados en aquellos ojos amarillos y escasos de alma. Pero ahora, al estar acompañado de Ash y Serena, sintió cierta esperanza. Quizá puedan volver a la normalidad el _Bosque Verde._

—Bien, hagámoslo. Pero primero hay un lugar al que hay que visitar.

**Continuará. **

**¡Hola familia!**

**Siento mucho en serio el retraso (tanto mental como la de la entrega). La verdad es que anduve muy alejado de Fanfiction en este tiempo, dejé muchas de mis historias pendiente, pero realmente no lo quise. **

**Sucedió muchas cosas en el transcurso de los meses, se me acumularon muchas tareas, problemas dentro de la familia y fuera también entre miles de razones pero… vine esta vez para quedarme o eso espero… **

**En fin, les dejo este capítulo con mucha ansia de que lo lean. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones me verán más de seguido y la próxima entre será un capítulo bastante extenso la verdad, con muchos misterios y una pequeña sorpresa para ustedes. **

**Díganme, de los siguientes Pokémon cuáles quieren ver en el equipo de Ash: Litten; Torchic o un Piplup. **

**Nos vemos :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13- Amenaza. **

La cabaña estaba hecha cenizas.

En donde antes debía estar una cabaña vieja pero aún estable, ahora solo había un montón de cenizas. Eran tantas acumuladas que casi alcanzaban el tronco de uno de los árboles aledaño a ella. Algunos pedazos de muebles o de ornamentos estaban esparcidos, humeando sin control.

Una gran viga estaba partida a la mitad, tan frágil que tenía la impresión de que un soplo del viento iba a esparcirla por el aire. Un gran círculo de tierra rodeaba el terreno que ocupaba la casa y la hierba alta a su alrededor se volvían amarillentas.

El terreno aún estaba acalorado y algunas ascuas se esparcían por la hierba alta y por la fresca brisa de la noche daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento podría ocurrir un incendio forestal.

Trevor miró los restos de lo que antes era su hogar con mucha tristeza. En sus ojos se reflejaba el dolor de ver en aquél estado lo que ahora es un simple vestigio del lugar en donde se crió.

Trevor agarró un poco de las cenizas que estaban amontonadas y lo apretó fuertemente en su puño. Pinsir se quedó a su lado, cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza. Serena y Ash miraban la escena con tristeza.

Ash se quedó pensando por unos segundos cómo reaccionaría si viera su casa en semejante estado, sin siquiera tener una pista de dónde podría estar su madre. Realmente estaba furioso. ¿De dónde vino aquél espíritu y por qué hacia todo aquello? Estaba dejando aquél bosque como un lugar terrorífico y a familias como las de Jason o Trevor en una situación tan difícil como la que pasaban ahora. Era injusto.

—Lo encontraremos— dijo Trevor soltando las cenizas—. Lo detendremos y encontraremos a mis padres.

—Tenlo por seguro— afirmó Serena seriamente—. ¿Verdad Ash?

Ash asintió seriamente.

Trevor hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír, pero ya no le quedaba ganas. Miró a su compañero Pinsir y le hizo una señal con la cabeza. Pinsir asintió y se lanzó sobre las cenizas y escombros.

Ash y Serena miraron la escena confundidos.

Pinsir apartó las cenizas con las manos. Destrozó las rocas con sus afiladas garras y con sus pinzas partió en dos las vigas duras que encontraba en su paso. Sólo se detuvo cuando vio una pequeña pero efectiva caja fuerte.

La caja no era tan grande: era un pequeño cubo de treinta centímetro de largo y veintidós de ancho. Estaba ennegrecida en algunas partes debido a las cenizas y medio ahuecada debido al calor del fuego provocado por el incendio, fundiéndola un poco.

Pinsir sonrió al verla y la cogió con sus pinzas. Se acercó a Trevor y la bajó en sus píes.

— ¿Una caja fuerte?— preguntó Ash arqueando las cejas, acercándose.

—Es de mi padre— contestó Trevor observando la caja.

Ash miró la caja detenidamente. Tenía algo extraño en ella, era diferente a las otras que había visto en persona o en la televisión, pero no lograba explicarse el qué. Se acercó un poco más y luego de algunos vistazos, logró hallar la anomalía en ella.

—No tiene cerradura— dijo Serena, ganando a Ash.

Trevor asintió. La caja era un cubo de hierro inoxidable pero sin cerradura ni una puerta para abrirla. Pikachu saltó del hombro de Ash y comenzó a olisquear la caja.

—Mi padre era muy cuidadoso con sus cosas. No dejaba todo al azar.

—¿Pero cómo lo abriremos?— preguntó Ash.

—Como dije, no dejaba nada al azar.

Trevor miró a Pinsir y asintió con la cabeza. El Pokémon cogió nuevamente la caja con sus pinzas, pero ésta vez desde la parte más baja de la caja y la presionó fuertemente. La caja se partió desde esa zona con suma facilidad, cayendo en el suelo con estruendo.

Ash y Serena quedaron sorprendidos al ver la escena. ¿Era tan fuerte las pinzas de Pinsir?

— ¿Cómo…?

—Pinsir tiene una gran fuerza en sus pinzas. Es capaz de partir un roble sin problemas de un pinchazo, pero… Miren bien las dos partes de la caja.

Serena miró el lugar en donde estaba la caja. No vio nada al principio. Entrecerró los ojos y logró notar una pequeña diferencia. Las dos partes tenían una diferencia considerable de peso al caer al suelo: la parte más corta no se hundió del todo en el suelo, mientras que la más grande estaba hundida casi a la mitad.

—Una parte es más pesada que la otra— dijo Serena sorprendida.

—Así es— Trevor acarició a Pinsir demostrando su agradecimiento—. Mi padre no quería que cualquiera tocase sus pertenencias, menos la que ocultó en aquella caja. Mis padres son grandes científicos, muy reconocidos en casi todas las regiones, lo que ellos sabían valía oro. Un día, vaticinando que algo como lo que está sucediendo ahora pasase, fabricó una caja fuerte que n tenga puerta, una que sólo personas inteligentes pudiesen saber cómo abrirla.

Trevor se acercó a la caja y señaló ambas partes.

—La caja se componía en dos elementos diferentes, una dura y la otra más blanda— señaló en ése orden—. La parte más dura es de carburo de Tungsteno y el más blando de plomo. Mi padre mandó a hacerla de esa forma para que solo algunos pudiesen abrirla, alguien que pudiera pensar como él.

— ¿Y te dijo como abrirla?— preguntó Ash, entrecerrando los ojos.

Trevor sonrió, luego miró la caja.

—Papá era un hombre reservado en estos temas— se encogió de hombros—. No confiaba ni en su propia sombra.

—Entonces… lo dedujiste— contestó Serena sorprendida.

—No podía quedarme como la sombra de mis padres— respondió sonriendo.

—Bien dicho— dijo Ash sonriéndole, apretando los puños—. ¿Y qué exactamente hay en la caja?

Trevor se agachó y de la caja fuerte sacó un libro: se veía bastante vieja y arrugada. Era más o menos del mismo grosor de una enciclopedia. Algunas hojas estaban desencajadas y las que dejaba ver el libro eran amarillentas y arrugadas. Por lo que se notaba, el libro estaba oculto hace ya décadas dentro de la caja.

—Éste libro es el objeto más preciado de mi padre. Él mismo lo escribió, todas las hojas estaban en blancas al principio, pero mi papá lo llenó con su sapiencia desde los diez años— Trevor miró el libro con cierta admiración—. Éste libro es la obra maestra de mi papá, y nuestro indicio para encontrarlos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó Serena enarcando una ceja.

—Mis padres trabajaron como analistas de éste bosque hace veinte año— explicó abriendo el libro y hojeando algunas páginas—. Si hay algún secreto aún no revelado del _Bosque Verde_ éste libro lo tiene.

—Eso quiere decir que también hay información del _Espíritu del Bosque_ allí— predijo Ash asombrado.

—Quizá.

— ¿Quizá?

—No puedo asegurarle el cien por ciento que sí— Trevor se rascó la nuca, gesticulando duda—. Mis padres eran muy reservados en temas como estos. Cada vez que quería preguntarles sobre sus trabajos, cambiaban muy rápido el tema. Soy completamente ajeno a éste tema.

Ash y Serena se miraron dubitativos. ¿Por qué razón los padres de Trevor le guardarían información de su propio hogar a su hijo? Algo más había detrás de sus intenciones.

—Denme una hora para leer algunas hojas del libro— pidió Trevor sentándose y recostándose sobre un árbol—. Necesito descifrar todo esto— se rascó la frente—. Mierda, papá tenía cualidad de ser doctor, ¡miren éstos jeroglíficos!

Ash y Serena rieron, pero decidieron hacer caso a Trevor y descansar una hora. Desde la mañana que no descansaron un poco.

… … … …

Pasaron alrededor de media hora desde que Trevor comenzó a leer el libro de su padre. Ash y Serena hicieron una fogata un poco alejado del perímetro en donde descansaban las cenizas de la casa.

Agarraron un poco de la maderas que sobraban de las ya rostizadas y la encendieron con ayuda de Fennekin.

Serena decidió descansar un rato, recostándose en el suelo al lado de Ash. El chico estaba recostado por un árbol mientras que Pikachu dormía hacia su costado.

Ash tenía en su mano una foto. La miraba seriamente, con cierto matiz de nostalgia y tristeza. En la foto se encontraban su mamá y él cuando tenía siete años. Detrás de ellos estaba como fondo su casa en _Pueblo Paleta_.

—Tu mamá es muy linda— dijo Serena sonriendo.

Ash no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó que Serena estaba viendo el retrato. Asintió con la cabeza, luego le pasó a Serena.

—Se llama Delia. Realmente es una madre fantástica.

Serena esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Parece una gran persona.

—Y lo es. Siempre se preocupaba por los demás, humanos y Pokémon por igual. En lo que a mí respecta, cuando era chico era muy sobreprotectora. No me dejaba ni salir a la esquina sin ella— Ash no pudo evitar reír—. Sé que le dolió cuando empecé mi viaje Pokémon.

Serena rió. Miró la foto con cierta nostalgia también. Arqueó las cejas al ver que faltaba algo en la foto.

— ¿Y tu papá?

Ash miró el retrato y su sonrisa se evaporó al instante. Serena se arrepintió de haber hecho ésa pregunta.

—Yo… no quería, bueno… yo.

Ash rió al ver la expresión de desesperación de la chica. Serena lo miró extrañada, luego hizo un mohín.

—Lo siento— se disculpó Ash negando con la mano—. Es que tu cara fue tan…— se limpió una lágrima del ojo, luego se sacó la gorra y la miró por unos segundos—. Nunca conocí a mi padre.

Serena deshizo el mohín. Miró a Ash detenidamente: no parecía triste, de hecho sonreía al decirlo. Serena entendía ésa expresión.

—Nunca lo vi en persona, ni siquiera en alguna foto, para mí es como si fuera que no existe— hizo una pausa—. Mamá siempre dice que está en un viaje y que volverá pronto, que viajó para ser un maestro Pokémon. Siempre halagó su forma de ser, lo describía como un héroe, como un excelente hombre y gran padre, pero… no sé, no puedo opinar si no lo conozco. Al principio comencé mi viaje con la intención de verlo, de llegar a ser un gran entrenador y quizá encontrarme con él en mi viaje, luchar contra él, pero jamás sucedió.

Serena realmente se arrepentía de haber hecho la pregunta. Rápidamente, como por instinto, abrazó a Ash con todas sus fuerzas, cosa que sorprendió al chico.

—Sé que quedará corto pero… lo siento— dijo abrazándolo más.

Ash quedó sorprendido, pero luego sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

—No importa, en serio. Tampoco me afecta— dijo Ash sonriendo—. De cierto modo, no conocerlo me ha hecho el que soy. Me di cuenta cómo quiero ser y cómo no quiero ser.

Serena sonrió. Ash realmente era alguien admirable, pero se sentía mal. Él le ha contado algo muy íntimo, ella debía contribuirle de algún modo.

—Mi padre era un completo imbécil— contó la chica.

Ash arqueó las cejas, confundido por lo repentino de ésas palabras.

—Siempre fue un imbécil. Digamos que no tuve la suerte de tener el mejor padre del mundo. De cierto modo, sé cómo te sientes— Serena agachó la cabeza—. Casi nunca estaba en casa y cada vez que volvía, estaba ebrio o muy golpeado o en el mejor de los casos, la policía lo traía antes de cometer algún pleito. El día de mi cumpleaños número seis, llegó a casa a pedirme dinero, dinero que mis familiares me regalaron. No quise dárselo y por eso casi me pegó.

Ash apretaba los puños conforme escuchaba la historia de Serena. No podía creer que haya gente así que se atrevan a llamarse «padre».

—Pero un día, todo el pueblo se hartó de él. Sycamore, el profesor de mi región, con ayuda de algunos vecinos del pueblo entraron a casa con el permiso de mi madre y lo echaron del pueblo— Serena apretó su pollera con un poco de ira—. Fue difícil ver a mi padre ser exiliado, ver al supuesto hombre que debería protegerme y ser mi ejemplo comportarse como un imbécil incluso hasta el último momento, luego no supe nada de él.

Hubo silencio por un tiempo. Ash realmente se sentía furioso. Él no había conocido a su papá, pero al menos tenía un buen concepto de él, o al menos un concepto. Serena por su parte, conocía a su papá, pero lastimosamente no era un héroe, ni siquiera calificaba para hombre.

Ash se sacó su chaqueta y se lo puso sobre los hombros a la chica. Serena sonrió, algo cohibida.

—Pero mi madre siempre estuvo allí— continuó—. Siempre lo estuvo y sé que siempre lo estará. Ella supo tapar esos huecos que dejó papá tras su ida.

En ése momento, Trevor vino corriendo y agitando el libro, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Creo que descifré algo!— gritó alegre.

… … … …

Todos se sentaron en la hierba y se amontonaron en un círculo alrededor del libro.

—Miren bien esto— dijo Trevor abriendo el libro y hojeando unas cuantas páginas—. Mis padres realmente no dejaban las cosas al azar.

Hojeó hasta que llegó a una página doble en donde estaba dibujado a mano un mapa de todo el bosque: era un círculo perfecto en donde cada parte estaba dibujado y señalada detalladamente.

—Una topografía— dijo Ash sorprendido—, del _Bosque Verde_.

—Impresionante— admitió Serena asombrada.

—Pero…— Ash enarcó las cejas.

—Sí. Hay partes que no conozco del bosque en ése dibujo— Trevor se sujetó la barbilla y observó el susodicho mapa—. Creo que hay sitios escondidos, zonas que casi nadie sabe que existen.

— ¡Increíble!— gritó Ash exaltado—. Tus padres en serio son asombrosos Trevor.

—Sí, pero…— Trevor miró el mapa con cierto miedo.

— ¿Pero…?

—Creo que sé porque apareció el _Espíritu del Bosque_. Creo que… lo hemos mal interpretado todo este tiempo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Trevor?— preguntó Serena, ladeando la cabeza.

—He estado leyendo algunas páginas del libro y llegué a una conclusión. No puedo decírselos ahora— el hombre los miró seriamente—. Necesito que me ayuden, por favor.

Ash miró seriamente a los ojos a Trevor. Conocía esa expresión, esos brillos en sus ojos, era de convicción. Trevor estaba seguro de sí mismo y era una sensación que Ash conocía desde hace años.

—Bien— contestó cruzándose de brazos, sonriendo—. ¿Qué necesitas?

—Una distracción— dijo Trevor seriamente—. Necesito atraer al espíritu hasta aquí.

— ¡¿Qué?!— gritó Serena asustada—. ¿Traer a ésa cosa a nosotros? ¿No se supone que queríamos huir de él?

—Serena, tranquila— dijo Ash sonriéndole—. Confía en Trevor, sabe lo que hace.

—Eso espero…— dijo Trevor seriamente.

—Ash, ¿oíste eso?

—Prefiero creer que no— dijo Ash rascándose la cabeza—. Bien, si necesitas una distracción, la tendrás— se levantó y se tronó los dedos—. Vamos, Pikachu.

… … … …

Ash estaba parado en medio del bosque, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria en su rostro. Pikachu estaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, con una expresión igual de seria. Ambos sabían en la situación en la que se encontraban no era exactamente muy prometedora. Se iban a enfrentar al _Espíritu del Bosque_ por segunda vez. Cuando lo vieron hace tan solo dos horas por poco y no salían vivos, ése espíritu realmente era fuerte.

Ash sabía que el espíritu no se encontraba sólo. Tenía la extraña habilidad de llamar a una horda de Pokémon salvajes del tipo _Fantasma_ y de un alto nivel. Eso era una gran desventaja para Ash y su equipo Pokémon.

Además desconocía gran parte de su contrincante, no sabía el potencial de su poder y ni siquiera sabía el porqué les atacaba, pero si quería cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Jason y devolver la normalidad al bosque en donde atrapó su primer Pokémon, entonces debía enfrentarse a aquella cosa. Viendo el lado positivo, era la situación más normal que se había enfrentado en años, después de todo lo que pasó en las demás regiones…

Ash miró a Pikachu el cual le asintió, preparado para cualquier cosa. Ash asintió y luego cerró los ojos, soltando un suspiro. Repasó la táctica nuevamente: el plan consistía en esperar pacientemente hasta que apareciera el espíritu, pero digamos que no era un buen plan. Si no se equivocaba, estaba parado cerca de media hora, esperando a que el _Espíritu del Bosque Verde_ se manifestara de la nada, pero no funcionaba.

Ash estaba algo harto, después de todo lo suyo no era esperar. Debía hacer algo y rápido, antes que le salga raíces y sea uno árbol más para el bosque. Miró a su izquierda: detrás de algunos árboles estaban Trevor y Serena, ocultos y esperando a que el espíritu aparezca.

Ash no entendía bien en qué pensaba Trevor, dijo algo de que malinterpretaron al espíritu pero no dio más respuestas o especificaciones, pero algo tenía seguro Ash: Trevor estaba seguro de sus acciones. Ash lo entendía, ésa mirada de hace unos minutos, era la misma mirada que él tenía antes de enfrentarse a una batalla de gimnasio o antes de atrapar a un Pokémon.

En ése momento, Ash escuchó un ruido provenientes de los arbustos del bosque, como ramas siendo pisadas. Pikachu se puso alerta y Ash sacó una Pokéball de su bolsillo, listo para atacar cuando… espera, ¿escuchó ramas pisadas? El espíritu flotaba…

Un Sviper salió disparado en ése momento, yendo directo a Ash a una velocidad inigualable. Pikachu saltó del hombro de Ash y con una potente _Cola de Hierro_ propinó un golpetazo directo en la cabeza de su contrincante, mandándolo al suelo y partiendo el lugar donde cayó.

Sviper siseó y logró envolver a Pikachu con su cuerpo, estrujándolo fuertemente. La rata eléctrica comenzó a zarandearse, intentando zafarse sin éxito.

— ¿Pero de dónde salió ése Sviper?— preguntó Trevor confundido.

—Ah no, ahora no— dijo Ash dándose una palmada en la frente.

— ¡OH SÍ, AHORA SÍ!— gritó una voz… ¿gatuna?

De la nada, unas tres siluetas salieron de entre los árboles.

—Prepárense para los problemas.

—Y más vale que te…

—Sí, sí, todos sabemos su lema— espetó Ash—. Equipo Rocket, no tengo tiempo para sus payasadas.

— ¡¿Payasadas?!— gritó James ofendido—. No son payasadas, es un lema digno.

—Además nuestra audiencia espera oírlo por lo menos una vez cada capítulo— contestó Meowth haciéndose una patiquiur.

—Parece que el bobo tuvo la idea de quedarse en el bosque sólo y esperarnos— dijo Jessi sonriendo—. Ahora que caigo, ¿dónde está la boba del Pipplup y el bobo más alto?

—Ey Ash, ¿quiénes son ésos pelmazos?— preguntó Trevor a lo lejos.

— ¡¿Pelmazos?!— Preguntó Jessi furiosa— Nosotros no somos ningunos pelmazos, ¡pelmazo!

— ¿Ya ves lo que pasa cuando no nos dejas decir nuestro lema?— restregó James enfadado—. Nadie nos conoce.

— ¡Ay ya cállense!— vociferó Meowth—. Tenemos a Pikachu atrapado en frente nuestro, ya vámonos de aquí.

—Ash, ¿por qué no les mandas a volar y ya?— preguntó Serena algo harta por la situación—. ¿Quiénes son de todos modos?

—Un trío de ladrones que me han acosado años tras años.

—Si lo dices de ése modo suena bien feo— reclamó James con una mueca.

—Bueno, agradezco que hayan venido Equipo Rocket— dijo Ash sonriendo—. Necesitaba un poco de acción y escándalo, ustedes me ayudarán.

En ése momento, Pikachu hizo un _Impactrúeno,_ logrando zafarse del _Estrujón_ de Sviper sin problemas.

Sviper se recupera del ataque e intenta contraatacar con una tacleada pero Pikachu salta sobre su cabeza aludiéndolo sin problemas, luego la manda a volar con una _Cola de Hierro_ al otro lado.

— ¿Con que ésas tenemos eh? ¡Carnivine, ve!

James lanzó a su Pokémon y al instante ordenó que le lanzase unas _Hojas Navajas_. Carnivine obedeció pero Pikachu logró defenderse saltando y de ése modo evitar el ataque, pero Sviper no desaprovechó la oportunidad y lo enrolló con su _Estrujón_ y luego lo lazó al suelo con una gran fuerza, rompiendo el suelo con el impacto.

— ¡Pikachu!— gritó Serena sorprendida. Era la primera vez que veía al Pokémon de su compañero siendo lastimado de ése modo en una batalla.

— ¡Maldición, eso es injusto! ¡Son dos contra uno!— gritó Trevor apretando los puños.

—No se preocupen— dijo Ash sonriendo—. Pikachu no es ningún débil.

Pikachu sonrió y se levantó un poco herido, pero con decisión en su mirada.

—Oh, ¿con qué la ratita cuqui quiere seguir peleando?— dijo Meowth sonriendo con malicia.

Sviper y Carnivine atacaron al mismo tiempo pero Pikachu simplemente saltó y los esquivó sin problemas, luego lanzó un poco de arena a los ojos de Sviper, que intentó sorprenderlo atacándolo de espalda y con un potente _Ataque Rápido, _lanzándolo hacia Carnivaline.

Pikachu cayó al suelo jadeando, pero Carnivaline cedió y lanzó otra ronda de _Hojas Navajas_, el cual Pikachu negó con una_ Cola de Hierro_, mandándolo a volar hacia un árbol, partiéndolo a la mitad, cayendo directamente hacia sus contrincantes, noqueándolos al instante.

— ¡Sí, ganó!— festejó Serena aplaudiendo.

—Humm, nada mal muchacho— admitió Trevor asintiendo y cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Ay, no puede seeerr!— gritó Meowth—. ¿Cuántas temporadas más necesitaremos para atrapar a Pikachu?

— ¡Me voy a quejar con los guionistas!— dijo James amenazando con los puños.

En ése momento, una extraña y espesa niebla comenzó a manifestarse en el suelo, llegando hasta el talón de los presentes. Las hojas de los árboles comenzaron a moverse sin siquiera soplar una brisa y el aire se volvió gélido y turbio de golpe.

— ¿Qué está pasando?— preguntó Jessi abrazando a James.

—No lo sé, pero me da mucho mello— contestó abrazándola.

El tiempo se ralentizó por unos segundos y en medio de todos, el aire se anomalizó, proyectándose unos extraños y malévolos ojos amarillos.

—Apareció— dijo Trevor seriamente.

Ash asintió igual de serio. Pikachu se puso alerta, listo para atacar en cualquier momento. Los ojos amarillos parpadearon, pasando su mirada uno por uno a todos los presentes. Cuando miró fijamente a Ash, el chico sintió un escalofrío horroroso recorrer toda su espalda. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujó por debajo de esos ojos.

—En esta ocasión no te dejaré ir— dijo Ash seriamente.

—Ash, espera— dijo Trevor, acercándose lentamente al espíritu.

El espíritu miró fijamente a Trevor. El hombre caminaba lentamente, acercándose al espíritu como si se tratase de un cachorro asustado. Trevor era muy cuidadoso en sus pasos.

—Oigan, no sé qué está pasando aquí, pero lo mejor sería huir— susurró Jessi.

James y Meowth asintieron rápidamente.

—Escúchame, por favor— dijo Trevor parándose de golpe—. Sé que no quieres lastimarnos, no eres así. No tengo idea del por qué nos atacas pero...

El aire volvió a enturbiarse, en ésta ocasión más denso que antes. Los ojos del espíritu se tornaron rojos y su sonrisa se desvaneció, dejando solo aquellos ojos inexpresivos en su lugar.

Trevor guardó silencio y retrocedió por instinto. El aire alrededor de él se anomalizó y una fuerza invisible lo golpeó, repeliéndolo y mandándolo a volar hacia un árbol cercano a trío del Team Rocket, los cuales se asustaron.

— ¡Trevor!— gritó Serena, corriendo hacia él.

— ¡Serena, espera!— gritó Ash—. Maldición…— miró al espíritu seriamente.

Una sombra se proyectó debajo del espíritu y de ella salió un Gengar lentamente, con una sonrisa juguetona de par en par. De a poco, del suelo y de las sombras proyectadas por los árboles salieron más y más Pokémon del tipo_ Fantasma. _

— ¡Pikachu, alerta!— dijo Ash seriamente.

En ése momento, de la sombra de Pikachu, un Haunter apareció, dándole una potente _Bola Sombra_, mandándolo varios metros hacia delante.

Pikachu intentó levantarse, pero cayó al suelo algo desgastado por su anterior ataque.

Serena corrió adonde estaba Trevor el cual ya se había recuperado del ataque.

— ¿Este era tu plan?— preguntó la chica ayudándolo a levantarse.

—No dije que sería fácil— contestó riendo a duras penas—. Debo acercarme a hablar con él.

Serena lo miró de reojo. ¿Acercarse a él? Creo que el golpe lo afectó mucho. Suspiró. Ash confiaba en él y ella también, aunque para Serena le pareciese una muy mala idea, debía confiar.

—Espero que sepas lo que haces.

—Yo también espero eso— contestó Trevor sonriendo.

Ash apretó los dientes con frustración. Miró por sobre sus hombros en donde estaban Trevor y Serena. Si Trevor tenía un plan, debía ejecutarlo ahora. El chico estaba en un aprieto: Pikachu logró levantarse a duras penas, pero estaba rodeado de varios Pokémon del tipo fantasma.

—Pikachu no podrá sólo— dijo apretando los puños.

Lanzó una Pokéball y de ella salió Abra, el cual estaba sentado en el aire con los brazos cruzados. Ash y Abra se intercambiaron de miradas, luego asintieron.

Haunter se acercó lentamente a Pikachu mientras sonreía con malicia. Pikachu jadeaba mientras se posicionaba para pelear, pero estaba realmente cansado y herido.

Haunter se dispuso a atacar y lanzó otra _Bola de Sombra_ en dirección a Pikachu. La rata eléctrica intentó esquivarla pero perdió la fuerza en sus piernas debido a las heridas pero antes de recibir el ataque, Abra aparece delante de él y desvía el ataque de un puñetazo.

Pikachu sonríe al verlo y luego cae al suelo, exhausto. Haunter mira sorprendido a Abra, luego sonríe cómplicemente y l saca la lengua, divertido.

Más Pokémon del tipo fantasmas flotan alrededor de Abra y Haunter, conglomerándose como si estuviesen en una pelea de barrio. El _Espíritu del Bosque Verde_ simplemente está flotando en el mismo lugar, mientras que Gengar sonríe, divirtiéndose de lo lindo viendo aquella escena.

—Esta vez no escaparás— dijo Ash seriamente, mirando al espíritu—. Nos debes respuestas.

El Gengar miró a Ash divertidamente, luego hizo una señal despectiva con su brazo.

Haunter desapareció en ése momento, dejando desconcertado a Abra, el cual comenzó a buscarlo por todos lados sin encontrarlo, en ése momento recibe un puñetazo en la panza, provocando que Abra se la sujetara para aguantar el dolor, pero recibe otro puñetazo más fuerte en la nuca, mandándolo disparado en el suelo.

— ¡Abra, resiste!— gritó Ash frustrado—. Abra, debes mantener la concentración.

Abra recuperó la compostura luego del ataque. Echó una rápida mirada a su alrededor, Haunter aún era invisible. Tomó una bocanada de aire, para luego colocarse en una posición de meditación en el aire.

Abra estaba completamente en armonía, todos sus sentidos se agudizaron y en ése preciso momento, pudo evitar la _Bola Sombra _de Haunter el cual iba directo hacia su espalda. Abra desvió el ataque dándole una certera patada, mandando la bola para que impactara en el suelo.

— ¡Abra, usa _Flash_!

Abra creó un potente rayo de luz entre sus manos, dándole la forma de una esfera, luego lo lanzó en dirección de donde vino la_ Bola Sombra._ El destello de luz explotó, volviendo visible nuevamente a Haunter y dejándolo temporalmente ciego.

Haunter se sujetó los ojos los cuales les ardía debido al ataque. Comenzó a darse vueltas y dar golpes a diestra y siniestra sin golpear a nada más que el aire.

Abra aprovechó la oportunidad y se teletransportó a su lado. Haunter sintió su presencia e intentó atacarlo, pero Abra esquivó el ataque con suma facilidad. Abra le sonrió burlonamente, para luego darle un potente _Puño Hielo_ directo en el estómago, disparándolo varios metros hacia atrás, debilitándolo al instante.

— ¡Bien hecho Abra!— felicitó Ash sonriendo.

Abra se cruzó de brazos y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Todos los Pokémon del tipo _Fantasma_ que se a conglomeraron, miraron a Abra sorprendidos. Gengar enarcó una ceja al ver a uno de los suyos caer, luego negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Ash!— gritó Serena acercándose al chico.

—Tengo que hablar con él— dijo Trevor seriamente—. Escuchen, sé que sonará como una locura, pero el _Espíritu del bosque Verde_ no es nuestro enemigo. Algo o quizá alguien lo está controlando.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Ash confundido.

—Los detalles se los daré después, pero necesito acercármele y hablar con él.

Ash miró fijamente al espíritu y al Gengar delante de ellos. Las cosas no pintaban nada bien.

—De acuerdo— dijo el chico seriamente—. Te ayudaremos.

Abra se posicionó listo para pelear y Pikachu e levantó del suelo, listo para otra ronda. Serena sacó a Fennekin de su Pokéball y Trevor a Pinsir.

Gengar miró a todos emocionado y el espíritu del bosque comenzó a hacer visibles un par de manos fantasmáticas.

—Esto no será fácil— dijo Ash sonriendo nerviosamente.

**Continuará… **

**¡Hola familia!**

**Aquí les traigo otra entrega. Espero les guste. **

**La verdad es que quise hacer más largo el capítulo, pero luego de varias meditaciones me puse a pensar que quizá sea mejor dividirlo en dos capítulos más, para que el desarrollo tenga más sentido y piense más en mis conexiones. Además, pienso meter en el próximo capítulo a nuevos personajes y un amigo más en el equipo de Ash, además un cierto encuentro emotivo con un viejo Pokémon. **

**Como estoy de buen humor y para que sepan que aprecio a todos mis lectores, en la próxima entrega les traeré un especial de doble capítulo jeje. **

**Espero me sigan apoyando en esta larga historia, que aún tengo mucho por dar y mostrar en este Fanfic un poco larguiño.**

**En la próxima entrega terminaré este arco en ése doble capítulo y daremos paso a otro, madre mía.**

**Buenos, nos leemos pronto. **


End file.
